Broken Angel
by kokoro62
Summary: Seven years after the defeat of the Death Saurer and all is well on Planet Zi. However, an epidemic is starting to spread and no one knows just who's behind it. The Guardian Force needs to find the person and the cure and fast. Coauth w/ ShadowRebirth37
1. Lazy Day

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Angel belongs to me! Please do not use him without my permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ That's right everyone one! ShadowRebirth37 and I have started another story! Now, this story isn't like out other ones. You all will have to bear with me on this one. The grammar isn't going to be so hot, and no, I'm not fixing most of it. It's part of the story :) I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

† **Lazy Day †**

Raven was sleeping peacefully. It was around nine in the morning before he felt something, or rather someone, climb onto his bed. The next second he felt the small someone jump on his bed saying, "Daddy! Wake up!"

Raven groaned loudly. "...not now Angel... its sleepy time..." he mumbled sleepily, pulling the blanket over his head, "...you should still be asleep..."

"No! It's time to waked up! Da sun's up!" The five year old chirped as he still jumped on Raven's bed. He looked astonishingly like a minature version of the Dark Pilot, but with a few differences. His eyes were more of a bright lavender than a dark amethyst and his hair was jet black, more like his mother's. He also had the same shade of red for his Zi marking, though it wasn't in the same shape as Raven's. His was just a red upside down triangle under his left eye.

Raven groaned tiredly. "No, it's not time to get up..." he mumbled, trying to ignore the five-year-old jumping on his bed. He 'tried' to fall back asleep, but the small child complicated that.

"B-But! Yous pwomised we'd go fo' wide in da Bweaker todays!" The young child whined slightly.

Raven sighed loudly and pulled the blanket away from his face. "... I promised that today...?" he muttered, before looking over at the child, "... yeah, but not at nine in the morning, Angel..."

Angel pouted. "...Den whens?" He asked, as he stopped jumping on his dad's bed.

Raven sat up and stretched his arms. "...well... since you woke me up... I guess we can go now..."

Angel's face lit up. "Yay! Eat bweakfas' furst?" The toddler asked as he started jumping on the bed again.

Raven sighed. "Okay, okay, we'll have breakfast first..." he said.

The toddler stopped his jumping before sliding off the bed and running off toward the kitchen. He was excited. His daddy was going to take him for a ride in his Zoid today. Raven sighed loudly and followed his son to the kitchen. "Alright Angel, what do you want to eat...?" he asked, unsure if the five-year-old had anything in mind.

"I want! I, I want som'! Som' Fwench Toast!" The toddler stuttered, like usual when he got overly excited or tried to explain something to his dad.

Raven nodded. "Alright then, French toast it is..." he replied, opening the cabinets to pull out what he needed. Angel tried to be as patient as he could while his dad made breakfast for them. He was basically bouncing in his seat as he waited for him to finish.

Raven glanced over at Angel. "Just sit still Angel; I'll be done in a minute..." The toddler huffed unhappily, and tried to sit as still as he could. But he couldn't. He was too excited about what going for a ride to be able to stay calm. Raven chuckled slightly at him, but continued making the French toast anyways. "Angel, do you want to get out some milk?"

"Okays!" The toddler said as he got up from the table and over to the fridge. He opened it with some difficulties before trying to get the milk carton out.

Raven glanced over at him. "Bring it over here please..." he said once he saw the toddler had the milk carton.

Angel nodded and lugged the milk carton over to where his dad was. "Here yous go Daddy!" He chirped when he reached him.

Raven looked down at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks Squirt..." he said, taking the milk carton from his son. "Go ahead and sit back down; I should be done in a few minutes..."

"Okays!" Angel chirped as he ran back to his seat to wait for their breakfast to get finished. He looked around for his Daddy's Organoid, Shadow. She must have still been sleeping...

Raven finished about ten minutes later, putting some French toast and syrup on a plate for his son. "Here you go, Squirt..." he said, setting the plate and a glass of milk down in front of him. He got himself a plate before sitting down beside him.

"Tank yous Daddy!" The toddler said as he started to eat his cut up French toast happily.

"Not a problem, Angel." Raven answered, beginning to eat as well. Shadow eventually plodded into the kitchen, yawning loudly and shaking herself; clearly she had just woken up.

"Mownin' Shadow!" The toddler said after taking a bite of his breakfast. Shadow growled back sleepily, walking over and licking the toddler's hair and purring. She did the same to Raven, but he merely groaned in annoyance. Angel giggled when Shadow licked his hair. "Do yous want any Shadow?" The toddler asked as he held out his fork with a piece of French toast on it.

Shadow looked over and growled happily, snapping up the piece of toast and chewing loudly. She wagged her tail and purred, before licking the toddler's cheek. That caused Angel to giggle harder before he started back on his breakfast again. He only had a few more pieces to go before he was finished. Raven told Shadow to sit own so they could finish. When he did finish, Raven got up and put his plate and glass away. "I'll be right back Squirt. I gotta go change into my piloting clothes..." he said before walking back to his bedroom.

"Okays!" Angel replied as he finished his own breakfast up. There was a stool in the corner of the kitchen that he would use to help with the dishes. He pushed that over and put his plate, fork and empty Sippy cup in the sink before he raced off to his dad's bedroom. "Am I's gonna change into piwoting cwothes too!" He asked excitedly.

Luckily, Raven was dressed by the time Angel barged in. "Yeah, if you want to..." he answered, still putting on the safety armor.

"Yes! I wanna wear piwoting cwothes just like Daddy's!" The toddler exclaimed.

Raven sighed and finished putting on his armor. "Alright, alright, let's get it out of your room..." he said, picking the young child up so he wouldn't bolt off and make a mess of his room looking for the piloting gear.

Angel struggled for a minute, not having expected to be picked up so suddenly. "I can finds it by myselfs!" He cried, but stopped his struggling all the same.

Raven chuckled slightly. "Yeah, but not without making a mess!" he replied, smirking as he walked into the toddler's room. Angel huffed unhappily, but didn't remark back. He ran over to his dresser when his dad set him down. He opened it and started to look...more like tear...though it.

Raven sighed. "Angel, please don't make a mess!" he said, not wanting to have to clean his room, for the seventh time this week.

The toddler looked back to his dad, his small hand grasping the child sized piloting suit. He tugged it out of the drawer before running back to Raven and holding it up. "I finded it!"

Raven nodded. "Yes, you did. Now, let's get ready so we can go on our ride..."

"Okays!" Angel chirped as he let his dad help him into his piloting suit so then they could go on their ride in the Geno Breaker. "Is Shadow comin' wif us?" He asked as Raven pulled the child sized pilot's suit over his head.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, if you want." he replied, straightening out his son's uniform. "Alright, let's go on that ride..."

"Yay!" The toddler cheered, clapping his hands slightly in excitement. "We no gonna meet da GF is we?" He asked after Raven picked him up again so then he wouldn't run off.

Raven shook his head. "Nah, we won't see them today..." he said as he walked out of the house, shutting and locking the door once Shadow was outside.

"Okays!" The toddler replied as his dad carried them over to where the big, shiny, red Zoid was.

Raven got into the cockpit and turned on the systems. He put on the safety harness as Shadow fused, and since there was no back seat he let Angel sit in his lap. "Alright, you ready to go, Squirt?"

"Yes! Wet's go now!" Angel chirped happily as his dad started the Zoid up.

Raven smiled slightly before piloting the Geno Breaker away from his house. "Anywhere you want to go in-particular, Angel?"

"Noes... Just wanna goes fo' a wide!" He replied, not having any set place he wanted to go to.

Raven smiled slightly. "How about we ride over the Dark River?" he suggested, knowing his son liked to play around near the water.

"Okay! I wikes pwaying in da waters!" The toddler chirped as his daddy started to go toward Dark River.

What they were unaware of though, was that someone was keeping a very close eye on them…

Raven nodded. "I figured you would, so let's get going!" he said, turning his Geno Breaker towards the Dark River. "... I think I have some of your play clothes in the Breaker, so you can play around in the water if you want..."

Angel nodded excitedly. "Alwighties! Yous gonna pway too?"

Raven sighed. "Maybe Angel, but probably not."

"...oh... ...okays..." The toddler said quietly.

Raven sighed quietly. "Hey now, don't get all downcast. I said maybe, which doesn't mean no."

"...but yous awso says pwolly not..."

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "Fine, fine, I'll play in the water..." he sighed.

"Weally!" Angel asked, looking up at him.

Raven sighed. "Yeah, really..."

"Tank yous Daddy!" The toddler chirped. He glad that his Daddy would be playing with him too, instead of just Shadow…

Raven nodded. "Anytime Angel..." he said, ruffling up the child's black hair. "Maybe we could go fishing even..."

"We can goes fisting today toos?" He asked, knowing that they didn't get to go fishing all that often.

Raven nodded. "If you want, I still have the poles in the storage compartment."

"Okays! I wanna goes fisting!" Angel replied happily. His Daddy wasn't working this week, so they were finally getting to do something. The GF was his main job but Angel knew that he also took some other jobs where he had to go hunting. All he knew for that was that his Daddy would go hunt vampires down that were causing trouble in nearby towns. But, he didn't talk very much about it.

Raven ruffed up his hair again. "I have this whole next week off, so we can spend some more time together. How does that sound?"

Angel looked up to Raven again. "Weally! Yous no gotta work fo' da whole week?"

Raven nodded. "Yup, I'll be home all week." he replied.

"Dun' gotta go works fo' your other job?" The toddler asked, wanting to make sure.

Raven sighed loudly. "... yeah..." he replied, "... but only for a few days, then we have the rest of the week to ourselves!"

"So yous will onwy be gones fo' a few hours...?" Angel asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, if everything goes to plan..."

"Oh...okays... ...Who'll be watchin' me dis time? Uncl' Kawl?" He asked, having been left with Moonbay the last time.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Karl will watch you this time..."

"When? Tomowwo?" The toddler asked, as the kept on their course to Dark River.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow morning... so you'll have to get your toys and things packed up tonight."

"Okay." Angel said as they got to their destination and Raven stopped the Geno Breaker.

Raven reached behind his seat and grabbed his travelling pack. "You ready?" he said as he unlatched his safety harness and picked the child up in one arm, holding on to his pack with the other.

"Yes! I weady to go fisting!" The toddler said excitedly as Raven jumped out of the Geno Breaker.

Raven nodded and set the toddler down once they were on the ground. "Just don't hook me this time, okay?" he said, not wanting to have to dig another fishhook out of his arm.

"Okays... Twies not too dis time." Angel replied after being set on the ground.

Raven nodded before opening the bag and pulling out two cane poles. "Take off your shoes before going in the water, okay?"

"Okays!" Angel chirped as he sat down to pull off his shoes. "We need to dig up worms, Daddy?" The youngster asked, looking back up at him.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, or else it'll be pretty hard to fish..." he joked slightly as he assembled the poles.

"Daddy! Dat's not funny! I thoughts dat yous had some from wast time!" The toddler huffed before getting up and going over to where Raven was.

Raven sighed. "I might have a few left, so calm down..." he reassured, before handing Angel his pole. "Be careful with that hook."

"I will!" Angel reassured, holding the pole. He made sure to keep the hook away from him so then he wouldn't get it on him.

Raven finished setting up his pole before checking the bait. "Good, we still have some left..." he said, before taking off his boots. "Why don't you find us a good spot to fish, Squirt..."

"Awighty!" Angel chirped before he went off to look for a good fishing spot. He found one a few minutes later and waved his dad over. "I finded one Daddy!"

Raven nodded and got his pole and pack, before heading over to his son. "This is a good spot..." he mused before pulling a worm out of the bait container and putting it on the toddler's pole's hook.

"Tank yous Daddy!" The toddler said when Raven handed him his pole. He waited for his Daddy to get ready to help him get his line out into the water.

Raven helped Angel get the line far enough into the water so that he'd be able to catch something other than a few minnows. Raven did the same and sat cross-legged on a rock. "...think we'll catch anything, Squirt?" he asked so the toddler wouldn't get board.

"Yes! We'll catch a biiiiiig fish!" Angel replied, waiting for a tug on his line.

Raven chuckled slightly. "Really? A big fish? We'll see about that..."

Before Angel could reply back there was a sharp tug on his line. "Whoa! I gots one Daddy!"

Raven glanced over at him. "Yeah, you do! You need some help?"

"Yes pwease!" The toddler replied, having a little difficulty bringing the fish in. Raven chuckled slightly before reaching out and grabbing hold of the line, helping pull the large fish in. Angel helped pull the line in, excited that he had caught a fish so soon. "We gonna takes it home Daddy?"

Raven shrugged. "Only if you want too..." he replied, reaching down and picking up the fish. It was about four pounds; a good-sized fish.

"Cans we has it for dinner?" The toddler asked, remembering the last time they had gone fishing.

Raven nodded. "Alright then, we'll have it for dinner..." he said, pulling a bag out of the pack to put the fish in to.

"Yay! It'll be yummy wight Daddy?" He asked as he watched Raven put another worm on his hook.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, it'll be yummy, Squirt..." he said, ruffling his hair slightly before helping him toss the line out again.

Angel smiled as he watched his line being put back into the water. "Do yous tink dat yous will catched anyting?"

Raven shrugged. "Maybe..." he replied, sitting down and crossing his legs on the rock again.

Angel giggled before going back to watching his line. He didn't get another bite for the next hour and there was only so much a five year old could take with just sitting still. "I wanna pway in da water Daddy..."

Raven sighed. "Alright Angel, just don't go too deep, okay?" he said, helping the toddler pull in his line.

"Okays!" He replied happily as he waited until it was safe for him to go into the water. Once his line was in did he go into the shallows and start splashing around, getting Raven wet in the process. "Shadow! Come and pway wif me!" He called for the black Organoid that was sleeping on top of the Breaker's head. Raven groaned and wiped the water out of his eyes, pulling in his line as well. The toddler had scared any fish to the other side of the river. Shadow lifted her head and yawned loudly, before getting to her feet. She spread her wings and glided down, splashing loudly into the water next to the toddler.

Angel laughed when Shadow splashed him with a whole bunch of water when she landed beside him. He splashed her back. "I got yous Shadow!" Shadow turned and grinned evilly. She slammed her tail into the water, showering the toddler in a massive amount of water. "Ahhh!" The toddler cried when the black Organoid did that. He coughed out some of the water he had inadvertently swallowed. "Dat's not fair Shadow!" Shadow snickered darkly, before slipping under the water. Her dark coloration made her blend in well, at least to the point that she was camouflaged. Angel blinked when Shadow disappeared. "Where'd she go Daddy?" The toddler asked, not being able to see the black Organoid.

Raven looked over and chuckled. "Don't know, but she's probably gonna jump out inna minute..." he 'warned'. When the toddler turned back around he pulled out his play clothes. "I'll be back in a few minutes..." he said before walking into the nearby thicket to change.

Angel looked up to him. "Where yous goin' Daddy?" Raven didn't hear him, having already walked off. A few seconds later, however, Shadow's head broke the surface behind Angel. She smirked evilly before lightly grabbing the toddler's ankle in her mouth and pulling, making him fall into the water.

"Ahhh!" The toddler screamed, not having expected Shadow to 'attack' him while he was wondering where his dad had gone to. He didn't know that Raven couldn't see him OR know that it was just Shadow playing when he screamed.

Raven had changed into his 'play clothes' and was folding up his uniform when he heard that. He dropped his clothes and ran over to the bank. "Angel? Angel are you alright? Answer me!"

Angel was coughing slightly from where more water had gotten into his lungs. "...I'm wight here Daddy..."

Raven sighed loudly. "...don't scare me like that, Squirt..." he muttered, before wadding out to him.

"...sowwy... ...Shadow gotted me from behind..." The toddler said as he stood up. He reached out to be picked up when Raven reached him.

Raven picked Angel up. "It's okay Angel... you just scared me is all..." he tried to reassure, not wanting him to feel bad.

Angel nodded slightly. "We goes out further?" He asked, knowing that now that his dad had a hold of him, they could go out a little further.

Raven nodded. "Alright we can go out further..." he said, starting to wade out deeper.

"Yay! Me wikes when we goes out far!"

Raven smiled slightly. "Yeah, me too..." he said, walking out until the water was up past his waist. "This deep enough?" he asked.

Angel nodded. "Yep! Dis is a good spot! Yous gonna teach me hows to swim 'gain?"

Raven nodded. "Alright, if you want too..." he said, setting Angel into the water.

The toddler nodded. "I wanna learns!" He replied to Raven's question.

They were still unaware of the fact that they were being watched carefully. Not even Shadow was able to pick up on it.

Raven nodded before getting down on his knees so that he was level with his son. "Alright, do you remember what I taught you last time?" he asked, unsure if he remembered how to doggie-paddle, otherwise they'd be in trouble.

Angel nodded. "I wemembers!" The toddler replied.

Raven nodded. "Good, now, what do you want me to teach you today?"

"I wanna knows how to swim wike Daddy!" He replied.

Raven sighed. "Alright, well that might take a while, but okay..." he said, "... first, use your arms to push through the water like this..." he said, before demonstrating and turning back to Angel. "You try..."

The toddler nodded and copied what Raven had just done pretty well. For a five year old, he picked up on learning new things pretty quickly. That was something that he had gotten from his mother. She was quick to pick up on things too. Raven smiled slightly. "Good job, Angel!" he praised him, swimming a little deeper to test how well he could swim.

The toddler beamed before trying to reach where his dad was. He was picking up on this quicker than what Raven thought that he'd be able to. Raven blinked. "That's it, Angel!" he said happily, "You're really getting the hang of this!"

"Weally! I's doin' good?" The toddler asked excitedly as he reached his dad.

Raven nodded. "Really good!" he responded. He hadn't expected him to pick up on it so quickly, but he wasn't complaining.

Angel smiled brightly, hugging his dad tightly. "I's having wots of fun Daddy! Are yous?"

Raven hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm having fun, Angel..."

They spent the rest of the after noon playing at Dark River before Raven decided to call it day. They needed to get home and prepare their fish before it went bad, and he also needed to get Angel ready to go to the Guardian Force base where Karl would be waiting for them to watch his son. Raven scooped Angel up and carried him back to the shore. "Alright Angel... time to go back home..." he said, wanting to get back before it got much later.

"Awww...do we has too?" The toddler whined slightly, having had a lot of fun playing with his Daddy and Shadow.

Raven nodded. "Yeah I know, I want to keep playing too, but we need to get home before our fish goes bad..."

"Okaaaay..." Angel sighed. He didn't want to go home. It meant that his Daddy would be leaving soon for his other job, and he knew that that one was very dangerous.

Raven looked down at Angel and sighed, before hugging him. "Don't worry Squirt; I'll be extra careful, okay?"

Angel nodded, hugging his dad back. "Pwomise?" He asked just to make sure.

Raven nodded. "I promise, Squirt..." he answered, picking up his clothes and the pack.

The toddler remained quiet after that, as his fatigue finally caught up with him. He hadn't gone done for his afternoon nap and now he was feeling exhausted. Raven gathered up all their things before whistling for Shadow. He gave her their pack and she put it in the cockpit, while Raven shifted Angel around so he'd be more comfortable as he got into the cockpit as well. He strapped himself in once the cockpit cover closed; making sure Angel was comfortable in his lap. "Ready to go home?"

Angel nodded. "I weady to go home now..." He yawned slightly.

Raven nodded. "Alright then..." he said, activating the Geno Breaker, "... why don't you take a nap on the way back?" he suggested.

"...okays..." The toddler replied sleepily. He snuggled up against his dad and fell asleep a few minutes later. Raven looked down at his son and smiled slightly. He reached into a side compartment and pulled out a light blanket, making sure the child was covered up in it so he'd stay warm. It'd be a relatively long trip back.

Angel didn't wake up then entire way back to their house. Raven couldn't even rouse him from sleep to get him out. He laid him on the couch before going into the kitchen to get their supper started. Raven de-scaled and filet the fish, prepping it for dinner. Shadow was curled up beside Angel on the couch, napping as well. Raven soon was cooking the fish his son had caught, sitting in the kitchen to watch it. Angel only tossed slightly on the couch, not waking up. At this rate Raven would have to wake him up.

Raven continued cooking. He glanced out at Angel in the main room, making sure he was okay. After another ten minutes their dinner was ready. He put one filet on each plate and set them on the table. "Hey Angel, dinner's ready!" he called, pouring them both some watermelon juice.

The toddler opened his eyes blearily, rubbing them slightly. "...wha...?" He questioned.

"Dinner's ready, Angel..." Raven said, peeking around the doorframe at his son, "You hungry?"

Angel blinked a few times before sitting up. "...yeah..." He said sleepily. He slipped off the couch and stumbled his way into the kitchen.

Raven blinked. "You alright there, Squirt?" he asked, worrying about him.

Angel looked up at him sleepily. "...yeah...jus' tired..." He yawned.

Raven nodded. "I got you some watermelon juice at the market while I was 'working'... I know you like it..." he said, knowing his son loved the rare treat. Watermelons were pretty rare in this part of the Empire.

Angel's eyes seem to brighten slightly. "Weally?" He asked, some of his excitement starting to return. He sat down at the table, waiting for his dad before he started eating.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I know how much you like it so I got a gallon of it." he replied, sitting down beside his son.

"Tank yous!" The five year old said as he started eating his fish.

Raven smiled slightly. "Don't mention it, Squirt..." he replied, beginning to eat as well. He kept an eye on Angel, making sure he didn't hurt himself with the knife he had given him to cut up the fish.

The toddler didn't hurt himself. Their dinner was quiet and after a while both were finished. "We gonna go pack my tings to take to Uncl' Kawl?"

Raven nodded. "Alright Squirt. Don't forget to take your little plushy this time, so I won't have to run it out to you..." he said as the toddler bounded to his room.

"Okays!" Angel replied as he ran to his room to pack his toys and some clothes for when he would be dropped off with Karl. Raven sighed and cleaned up both of their plates and cups and started cleaning them. Shadow plodded after the toddler, having heard him when he ran down the hallway. She stood in the doorway of his room and growled curiously.

Angel looked over to Shadow when he heard him. He, for some reason, could understand her better than his Daddy could sometimes. "I'm just packing my tings fo' when I goes to Uncl' Kawl's tomowwo." The toddler answered.

Shadow growled at him again quietly, watching him literally bound around the room as he gathered his things up. She yawned quietly, showing her sharp teeth on accident before she went back to watching him.

"Do yous wanna help me Shadow?" The toddler asked as his bag lay open with things just stuffed inside. Shadow nodded and plodded inside. She growled at him quietly, looking over his shoulder into the suitcase.

"I jus' hasta get a couple more tings, but Shadow can pack what she wants in my bag!" The toddler said happily, hugging the 'dangerous' black Organoid's arm. Shadow looked down at him and purred, licking the top of his head and wagging her tail. She couldn't help but feel protective of the small child.

Angel giggled when Shadow started to do that. He didn't mind it all that much like his Daddy did. "Are yous gonna go wif Daddy tomowwo or are yous gonna haveta stay wif me an' Unc'l Kawl?" Shadow growled her answer back. Raven had told her to stay with the toddler for protection. Some people still harbored ill will towards him, so he didn't want to risk someone taking that out on his young son.

"Okay dens... Won't Unc'l Kawl be happy to sees us tomowwo? It's been a wong time since I sawed him." Shadow nodded and purred back her answer. She knew the Colonel would be happy to see them. The Black Organoid reached over the toddler and picked up his plushy in her jaws, nosing him with it to remind him to take it.

Angel blinked. "Tank yous Shadow! I won't forget da Geno dat Mommy made me." He said, taking the hand made Geno Saurer from the black Organoid's jaws. He patted her muzzle as a thank you. Shadow purred and nuzzled him when he patted her muzzle, licking his tiny hand. She then nosed his shoulder, licking his neck and face happily.

Angel giggled again and hugged her large muzzle when he could reach it. "I knows Daddy told yous to watch over me, but I'm worried about Daddy... He'll be all 'wone this time..." Shadow growled reassuring, trying to keep the child calm. She knew her older 'hatchling' would be able to hold his own in a fight with his 'quarry' when he went off 'hunting'. She still worried about him too, but she knew he'd be okay.

Angel sighed, not liking the fact that his Daddy would be all alone for his other job this time. He usually took Shadow with him, like he had done last time... ...But this time he had told Shadow to stay with him, and that was only because one of the still bitter soldiers had tried to hurt him... Shadow sighed and purred, licking the child's head again to keep him calm. She didn't like it when the small toddler got upset over his dad. He'd be able to take care of himself, after all.

"Tanks Shadow... But m'okay..." Angel said sleepily. Shadow nodded and growled quietly. She nudged the back of his shoulder gently, asking if he had everything packed.

The five year old nodded. "Yeah... I gots everyting packed up Shadow." Shadow growled back quietly before walking over to his dresser and opening a drawer with her claws, pulling out a pair of pajamas. She handed them to Angel, making sure he changed since it was getting late.

"Tank yous Shadow. I'll get changed now..." The sleepy toddler said as he took the footed pajamas with Gun Sniper chibi prints all over it from her. Shadow growled quietly before leaving the room so he could get dressed. She walked to her other 'hatchling's' room and nosed the door open. Raven was already in his black and grey night clothes and sitting on the bed. She walked over and nosed his shoulder, growling to him, telling him that Angel was all ready for tomorrow.

A few minutes later said toddler burst into the bedroom, dressed in his pajamas properly. He was insistent on dressing himself, even though Raven usually had to fix something. "Is it beddy-bye time now Daddy?"

Raven looked over at the toddler and nodded. "Yeah, its beddy-bye time Angel..." he replied, "So you have everything ready for your visit to Uncle Karl's tomorrow?"

Angel nodded. "Yep! I'm aww weady! Shadow helped me packed up too!" The toddler replied before 'attacking' Raven with a big hug.

Raven smirked and scooped the toddler up. "Oh really now? She did?" he asked, "Did you remember to get Miru too?" he questioned, not wanting him to forget it and get freaked out.

"I gots Miru! Shadow maded sure that I gotted him!" The toddler replied.

Raven smiled slightly. "That's good. We can't have you forgetting Miru again, now can we?"

Angel shook his head 'no' vigorously. "No! Dun wanna forgets him 'gain!" The toddler cried.

Raven sighed. "Yeah, I know Squirt. So just remember to grab him tomorrow, because I know you need him to sleep..."

Angel nodded. "Okays... Night Daddy."

Raven sat Angel down. "Alright, goodnight Angel..." he said, before getting into his own bed for the night. The toddler scurried back to his room, the black Organoid following after him. He jumped into bed and pulled the covers over him, grabbing Miru before Shadow clicked the lights off.

Raven turned off his lamp before getting comfortable on the large bed. He glanced over his shoulder at the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed, gazing at a blue necklace that had belonged to Angel's late mother. He sighed sadly before lowering his head, falling asleep a few minutes later. Shadow sensed Raven was upset, and after making sure Angel was fast asleep, she padded silently to his room. She cooed softly and crawled onto the bed, curling up beside her 'master' and falling asleep.

The toddler slept through out the entire night, hardly tossing or turning. His Geno plushy was clutched tightly to his chest, one of the only things that he had left from his Mommy. There were a couple of pictures of her throughout the house, but whenever he asked, his Daddy would get all quiet... Raven didn't sleep well at all, having a nightmare. Shadow had to keep waking him up, and eventually curled partly around him and rested her head on his chest to listen to his heart; his pulse always changed when he had a nightmare about his late wife. The black Organoid sighed loudly, knowing even three years later the 'dark pilot' was still deeply affected by her loss…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know that it's different from what we normally write, but its fun nonetheless. We weren't originally going to make this a fic, but….somewhere along the way…it turned into one ^^; Now, I know that nothing too exciting happened this chapter, but that excitement's to come! We have most of the fic planned out, but some points are still up in the air. Please leave a Review! I like to know how we're doing! They make our day!


	2. At the Guardian Force

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Angel, Sarah, Ion and Lenne belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ Caleb and Jayden belong to both me and ShadowRebirth37. Please do not use them without our permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! I'm glad to see that you all like this story! What awaits Angel at the Guardian Force base? You'll just have to read and find out!

We thank those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

† **At the Guardian Force †**

Morning soon came upon the Chen household. The five year old was still sleeping peacefully, as it _was_ only four in the morning. However, Raven had to take him to the Guardian Force early so then he could get to his destination on time. Raven was up and dressed in about twenty minutes. It was evident he hadn't had a good night's sleep, but he couldn't let that distract him. Fully dressed in his pilot clothes and armor, Raven walked into his son's bedroom. "Angel, its time to get up..." he said gently, reaching over and roughing up his hair slightly to wake him.

"...mmmmm...dun wanna..." The toddler whined, sleepily.

Raven sighed quietly. "C'mon Angel, you need to go to Uncle Karl's..."

The toddler huffed unhappily but opened his eyes blearily. He rubbed at them slightly, not really 'awake' but he was up. Raven sighed quietly and picked his young son and dressed him in some romper clothes before picking his Geno plushy up. "...don't worry Squirt; I'll be home tomorrow morning..."

"...pwomise...?" The toddler asked half coherently.

Raven nodded. "I promise..." he reassured, rubbing his back gently to try and assure him.

The toddler fell back asleep in his dad's arms as Raven picked up his haphazardly packed bag. It was heavier than usual and when Raven opened it up he found out why. Angel had tried to pack his whole collection of Zoid models to play with while at the Guardian Force base.

Raven sighed loudly. "... jeez Angel..." he muttered, taking out a few of the models. He left his favorites in, knowing he'd throw a fit otherwise. Raven slung the bag over his free shoulder, shifting Angel in his arms. He knew he wouldn't stay awake long enough to eat, so instead he grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and had Shadow put them in the Breaker. After locking up the house Raven got into the red Zoid, still holding Angel and Miru. He strapped himself in and wrapped his son and his stuffed Geno in a blanket to keep them warm, before he started off towards the Guardian Force base.

It was around six in the morning when they reached the Guardian Force base. Angel was still sleeping, not having so much as twitched throughout the entire ride. Karl and some of the other Guardian Force members were already waiting for Raven and Angel to come, having gotten the message from Karl yesterday night that he would be watching the 'Dark One's' son today.

Raven stopped his Geno Breaker in front of the base, unlatching his harness and gathering up his son and his pack. He jumped out of the Breaker as Shadow unfused, landing without waking the toddler up. The young toddler only shifted slightly in his hold before settling down again. The Dark Pilot was greeted not only by Karl, and Moonbay but Fiona, and grudgingly, Irvine and Van.

Raven shifted the toddler and his pack so he was more comfortable. "Thanks for watching him, Karl..." he said quietly to the Colonel before looking at the other Guardian Force members. "... I thank you too..." he said, knowing they'd all help keep him safe from the other soldiers.

"Don't worry about it Raven. You just go on ahead and focus on your other job. I'll make sure that nothing happens to him." The blond Colonel replied, taking the sleeping toddler and his bag from Raven.

Raven nodded slightly, looking down at Angel. He ruffled up the toddler's hair, smiling slightly. "I'll be back tomorrow morning..." he said quietly, before turning and heading back towards his Geno Breaker, Shadow remaining with Angel.

Karl nodded, watching as the still young ex-maverick took off in one of the most feared Zoids on Zi. The Colonel turned to his fellow Guardian Force co-workers, addressing them. "There's nothing else out here for us to do. Let's go set him in the play room and let him wake up when he wants to."

The rest of the Guardian Force members followed Karl back inside. Irvine clearly wasn't very enthused by this. "Why do we have to watch Raven's kid? He's probably a little tyrant like he is..." he muttered. Moonbay huffed and smacked the back of his head. "Shut it Irvine! Just because you don't like Raven doesn't mean you have to be mean to his kid!" she snapped while Irvine rubbed the back of his head lightly.

Karl glared slightly when Irvine said that, stopping in the middle of the hall. He didn't take too kindly when he heard others, let alone one of the people that he trusted the most, said things about his surrogate nephew. "Please try to watch what you say Irvine. I know your dislike for Raven is still there, even after the seven years he's been apart of the Guardian Force, but there's no need to take out your dislike on an innocent child."

Irvine blinked. "Well, sir, I just didn't buy Raven's sudden willingness to help us after the Death Saurer. He's got to have some sort of ulterior motive. And why do we have to watch his kid? Where's his mom at, anyway? Shouldn't she been watchin' him?" he asked back, narrowing his eye slightly and crossing his arms.

Karl was still glaring at Irvine slightly. "Raven's 'ulterior motive' as you put it, was to live a free life with his wife, Sarah. It would seem that in order to get Raven's cooperation when Hiltz was still around was that he had kidnapped her and was using her to control Raven. And as for where she's at? She passed away three years ago due to a rare disease. I won't say any more than that, as that is Raven's business." The Colonel replied.

Irvine blinked, and looked away slightly after hearing that. "... oh..." he said quietly, not adding anything else. He'd lost his little sister to a rare virus, so he had no room to speak out.

Karl nodded slightly. "Now seeing as Raven has no one else to turn to, to watch him, I offered to do so. From there both Thomas and Moonbay and sometimes Fiona offer to watch him when Raven has to go work for his other job." The blond Colonel replied.

Irvine rolled his eye. "I bet he's off destroying military bases again..." Irvine whispered to Van, who nodded.

"Wouldn't surprise me..." He whispered back.

The small group eventually made it to the play room that was specially made for the children of the Guardian Force parents who both worked. There were three children already in there, looking like they had just woken up themselves. Caleb and Jayden were rubbing their eyes sleepily, both looking like they had just rolled out of bed, quite literally. Jayden was Van's oldest, being seven. He had his dad's spiky brown hair, but it was a bit shorter and he didn't have the pony tail either. His Zi marking was exactly like Van's, but instead of it being red it was a teal/green like Fiona's. Jayden also had Fiona's eye color, but it was a little more darker than her's. Caleb was Irvine and Moonbay's only son and he was going to turn eight soon. He had Moonbay's dark chocolate brown hair and the same markings on his face, but they weren't pink. They were more of a slate blue/purple color. His hair was short, like Irvine's, and he also had Irvine's eye color and attitude. Lenne was the only girl amongst the group and was Van and Fiona's younger daughter. She was around six. She had Van's chocolate brown hair and it was braided down her back. She had his exact Zi marking, right down to the color and his eyes also.

"... wha goin' on...?" Jayden asked through a sleepy yawn.

"We're watching over our co-worker's kid for today. So I expect all of you to be nice to him." Karl replied, making sure that they knew that he was serious.

Jayden yawned again. "...co-worker...?" he asked sleepily.

Caleb was still rubbing his eyes. "Who now...?"

Karl sighed. "Yes, one of our co-workers Jayden," The Colonel replied. He wasn't sure just how well the two would take the fact that it was Raven's son, but he knew that they would find out eventually. "And as for who's kid, it's Raven's son. I expect you to be nice to him." Karl said sternly.

Caleb and Jayden blinked. "Wait, you mean that mean guy who tried to kill my Daddy!" Jayden whined, looking at Angel almost in fear.

Caleb jumped up. "But his Daddy killed my Daddy's Command Wolf! Why's he here?"

Karl groaned. He knew that the two youngsters had heard their father's stories, but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. "Now you two listen here. Raven isn't a bad guy any more, and he never was, and his son hasn't done anything wrong. So you two better be nice to him, understand?"

Caleb sighed. "But he's probably mean!" he defended.

Jayden was still cowering behind a toy box. "...will he try and hurt me...?"

Karl sighed. "He's not mean and no Jayden, he won't try to hurt you."

Jayden peeked out. "...you sure...?"

Karl nodded. "I'm sure Jayden. I've known him since he was a year old." The Colonel replied as he set Angel's bag down.

Jayden and Caleb looked at Angel skeptically. He sure _looked_ a lot like Raven... so to their young minds they concluded he probably acted like Raven.

Karl sighed again before trying to wake the still sleeping five year old. It took a little while, but he eventually got him to wake up. The toddler blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes sleepily. "...wha is it Uncl' Kawl...?" He asked.

"You're gonna have to spend the day with Jayden, Caleb and Lenne today..." Karl said, walking over and setting Angel gently on one of the small beds scattered throughout the room.

Angel blinked and looked up at him tiredly. "Yous gotta work todays...?"

Karl nodded. "Yeah, my Zaber Fang needs a little work..." he replied, patting the toddler's head. "Don't worry; Irvine will stay here to make sure you all play fair..."

The toddler blinked again. "...Daddy gone aweady...?"

Karl nodded. "Yeah, he tired to wake you up to say goodbye, but you were fast asleep..."

"...oh...okay... Where's Shadow?" Angel asked, not being able to see his Daddy's black Organoid anywhere.

Karl moved out of the way. "She's right there..." he said, pointing to the black Organoid behind him.

Angel's eyes seem to get brighter when he saw the familiar black Organoid. "Hey Shadow." The toddler said, getting up and petting the 'dangerous' black Organoid as if she was a kitten. Shadow purred loudly and licked him, wagging her tail happily. Needless to say, it was surprising to see such behavior from the 'dreaded' black Organoid.

Angel giggled when Shadow did that. He caught sight of Karl leaving through Shadow's 'affection attack'. "Bye Uncl' Kawl! See yous later!" Karl waved back to Angel before leaving. Irvine muttered a few curses before sitting heavily in a chair, his arms crossed as the other Guardian Force members filtered out of the room. Shadow stayed with Angel, purring at the attention she was receiving.

After the other Guardian Force members had filtered out did Angel notice that he was being stared at. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't hide behind Shadow or anything. He hadn't met any of the other kids, since Karl, Thomas or Moonbay usually came out to their house to watch him... Shadow glanced over at the three children and narrowed her eyes slightly, but kept herself from growling. She knew that would only cause problems. Angel looked up to Shadow before quietly telling her to go lie down. He knew that she was being protective of him, but he wasn't being hurt. Shadow whined slightly but curled up on the ground regardless. She kept a close eye on him, not wanting to take any chances.

The five year old looked back over to where Caleb, Jayden and Lenne were standing, watching him. There was an older man in one of the chairs, but he didn't really recognize him. Deciding to be the brave one he walked over to where they were, stopping when he was an arms length away. "Hi! I'm Angel! Who're yous guys?" He asked brightly, there wasn't a trace of the dark scowl that was usually on Raven's face.

Caleb and Jayden blinked when he did that, and again at his expression. "...uhh... I'm Jayden..." the spiky brown-haired boy replied.

The oldest boy didn't reply for a long minute. "... Caleb..."

The girl spoke up next, not as bothered by the 'Dark son of Raven' as she had heard some of the people call him. "I'm Lenne! It's nice to meet yous!" She said cheerfully.

The five year old nodded slightly when he heard their names before speaking up again. "Do yous wanna pway wif me?" He asked, not at all quiet like Raven was something that he had gotten from his mother no doubt.

Jayden and Caleb blinked. "No." Caleb answered immediately, going off to his dad to stay away from Raven's son.

Jayden blinked. "... uhh... why...?"

"Yous gotta have a weason to pway? I just wanna pway." Angel replied, not understanding why they were acting as if he had done something bad...

Jayden blinked. "Well...aren't yous evil...?" He asked, having heard his father call Raven evil on more than one occasion.

Angel tilted his head to the side slightly, looking confused. "I's not evil…" The toddler replied.

Jayden blinked again. "But, yous Daddy's evil! Raven's the evil pilot that tried to kill my daddy!"

Angel's eyes hardened slightly, a faint glimmer of tears in his eyes. "Daddy's not evil! Daddy was on'y fightin' to save Mommy!"

"But he tried killing my Daddy a lot! And my Mommy too! And Karl! And Thomas and Moonbay even!" Jayden protested.

"But Daddy's not evil... I knows dat Daddy's sowwy fo' what he dids... ...he get all quiet when Uncl' Kawl talks 'bout it..."

"But he still no gets along with my Daddy!" Jayden replied.

"Does your Daddy even wike my Daddy? Dat means dat your daddy no gets 'wong either!"

Jayden narrowed his eyes. "My Daddy at least tried bein' friends, but your Daddy didn't want to!"

"Den why yous no wanna pway wif me? Doesn't madder if our daddies don't wike each other..." Angel questioned, just having wanted to play with kids his age.

"Because he's your Daddy! You're gonna be just like him!" Jayden answered.

Angel blinked that statement hurting somewhat. Of course he wanted to grow up to be just like his Daddy. But, the way that Jayden had said it made it seem like it was a bad thing... ...It also sounded like he didn't want to play or be friends either... Jayden walked over to play with his sister instead. Shadow lifted her head when that happened getting up and walking over to the black-haired toddler, clutching Miru gently in her claws.

Angel took the plushy from her limply, just barely holding back tears. He didn't understand why the others didn't want to play with him... He hadn't done something bad had he...? He quietly retreated to one of the corners where Karl had set his things down and sat down beside it, clutching the Geno plushy to him as if his life depended on it. Today wasn't turning out to be very fun... Shadow followed him and growled quietly, licking him and curling up beside him. She didn't want him to be upset.

The five year old had to do his best to ignore the other kids playing. As much as he wanted to join them he knew that they wouldn't let him play with them. Just thinking about that made his heart hurt. And the adult that was in the room didn't seem to care about him either. He idly wondered if the man would even remember to give him snacks and lunch like the others... Shadow licked him and purred at him, trying to keep his mind off of what had just happened. She didn't need him drowning himself in guilt like his father.

Angel only calmed down a little bit. The rest of the morning passed in much the same manner. The other three children played and Angel was ignored and left to himself. It was now lunchtime, and, since he hadn't been given a snack in the morning, he was hungry. He timidly walked over to where Irvine was, still holding Miru to give him some sort of comfort.

Irvine glanced over at the tiny black-haired toddler. "... and whaddya want, kid?" he asked somewhat gruffly.

"...m'hungwy..." He replied quietly, but didn't back down from Irvine's gaze.

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "...whaddya want me to do about it?"

"...aren't yous s'pposed to be takin' cares of us?" He asked.

Irvine nodded. "Yeah, of them..." he said, pointing to the three other kids.

"...but...Uncl' Kawl asked yous to take care aww of us..."

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you gonna make me get you something, kid?"

"Yous just gonna wet me goes hungwy den?" He asked back, eyes hardening slightly. There was one thing that only Raven and Karl knew. Sarah had a nasty temper and a way of making a person feel guilty by stating the cold, hard facts. Something it seemed her son had inherited.

Irvine's eye twitched. "Well, with that attitude I just might let you go hungry for a while..."

"Yous wasn't gonna gets me anyting anyways..." Angel pointed out.

"So?" Irvine said sarcastically. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Raven's son.

"Dat's negwect... Yous wouldn' negwect dem..."

Irvine growled. "Fine, what do you want to eat?"

"Can I has a gwilled cheese sammich pwease?" The black-haired toddler asked, holding the Geno plushy in front of him with both his hands.

Irvine sighed loudly. "I guess..." he muttered, getting up to get the black-haired toddler something to eat.

Angel hummed happily when he heard Irvine say that and leave. It may have taken a little time to persuade him, but he knew that this Irvine guy would get him something. If not for him, then to at least keep Karl from yelling at him for not giving him anything...

Irvine returned a few minutes later with the grilled cheese sandwich the black-haired toddler. "Here," he said gruffly, handing him the plate.

Angel took it from him. "Tank yous." He replied, before going to sit down at one of the kiddy tables that where in the room. He set Miru in the chair next to him before going to eat his lunch. Irvine merely scoffed before sitting back down in his chair. He kept an eye on his and Moonbay's son, Caleb, and ignored Angel for the moment.

The black-haired five year old ate his lunch peacefully. Though he wished that he could play with the others... Whenever the girl, Lenne, tried to come over to him, either Jayden or Caleb kept her from doing so. He really didn't understand why they didn't want to play with him... Irvine ignored Raven's son, not wanting anything to do with him. He kept a close eye on Van and Fiona's kids, Jayden and Lenne, mainly because Jayden took after his father way too much for his own good.

After Angel had finished his lunch, and thrown the paper plate away did he go back to where his packed bag was, making sure he had Miru with him. Just because the other kids didn't want to play with him, didn't mean that he couldn't play with his Zoids models. Maybe with Shadow if she didn't mind playing the 'Death Saurer'...like usual... Shadow lifted her head and yawned when she sense Angel walking back over to her, looking at the toddler and growling curiously. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but checked him out anyway to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine Shadow. Do yous wanna pway wif me?" The toddler asked as he started to rummage in his bag for his favorite Zoid models. All of them had his name written on the bottom of their feet, just incase he ever lost them or accidently left them somewhere. Shadow blinked, but nodded and growled a yes. She got to her feet and stood over the toddler, watching him curiously.

Angel began pulling out a few models, most noticeably a Geno Breaker, a Blade Liger, a Lightning Saix, a DiBison and a Zaber Fang. He hadn't noticed that he had caught the eye of Jayden and Caleb when they took notice of him getting things out of his bag. "Wook it Shadow! Daddy 'membered to put da Saix in my bag dis time!" The toddler exclaimed, holding the Saix model up to Shadow. Usually when his dad packed his bag he 'forgot' to put in a few of his favorites...namely the Blade Liger and the Saix...

Shadow nodded and growled quietly, picking up the Geno Breaker toy in her jaws. Caleb looked over when he heard that, and Jayden, being as curious and nosy as his father, followed suit. "...did you say Saix?" Caleb asked.

Angel looked over to Caleb and Jayden when they came over to him. He nodded slightly. "...yeah..." He replied. "Daddy 'membered to pack it dis time..."

Caleb blinked. "Why do you have a Saix? That's my daddy's Zoid!" he asked, picking up the Saix model.

Angel was confused, but he answered anyways. "Uncl' Thomas got it fo' me fo' my birfday last year..." The toddler replied. Anything for his surrogate uncles immediately became part of his favorite toys, not that the Saix model wasn't cool in of itself.

"Thomas? Karl's brother?" Caleb asked, "... but... your daddy nearly killed Thomas!"

Angel blinked. "...but...Uncl' Thomas and Uncl' Kawl no mad at Daddy... Deys talk an'...an' get 'gether aww da time..."

Caleb scoffed. "Really? I don't believe it. I hear Thomas muttering about Raven nearly melting his DiBison every other day!"

"But I knows dat Uncl' Thomas isn't mad at Daddy any mores." Angel replied, not raising his voice like the other child was doing.

Caleb rolled his eyes and put the Saix model down carelessly. "Whatever..." He muttered, walking away from him.

Angel sighed quietly, looking down at the Lightning Saix model that Thomas had gotten for him for his birthday. He knew that Thomas didn't hate his Daddy any more. He had heard his Daddy apologize to Thomas the first time that his Uncl' Kawl had brought him along... The blond mechanics and the five year old got along great.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Meanwhile several hundred miles away, Raven was preparing for his 'hunt'. He was wearing a black-grey cloak that covered his face, so people wouldn't recognize him. He had a red scarf around his neck for protection, not wanting to get bitten. He'd already spoken with the town's 'leader', and had been given permission to 'hunt' for the Rogue plaguing the town. Now all he had to do was find it. Carrying a silver dagger he headed towards the center of town to begin the search.

In another part of town, near the market place actually, was the so called 'Rogue' that Raven was looking for. He was strolling through the streets, a brown bag full of groceries in his arms. He had dark teal hair and eyes. His hair was short but parts of it framed his face slightly. He also had a black Zi marking on his face on his lower right cheek. It looked like a long fang and the tip stopped just below his right eye. His clothes consisted of simple black shorts and a tan tunic, so then he wouldn't stand out as much as he would have in his 'normal' clothing. He was heading toward the center of town, where he'd be able to reach the exit. Raven was still waiting in the center of town, leaning against the side of a building in the shade. He was idly twirling the razor-sharp silver dagger, waiting for the vampire to show himself to him. The 'young' vampire passed Raven, not knowing what he passing. He had done everything that he could to blend in with the humans, but he wouldn't be able to fool a trained 'hunter'.

Before the vampire got more than two feet past him, Raven reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "...where do you think you're going?" he asked in a monotone voice.

The 'young' vampire blinked, but answered anyways. "Home," He replied. He didn't want to make a scene, here in the middle of town.

Raven narrowed his eyes and didn't release the vampire's shirt. "Where did you just come from, vampire?" he asked seriously, tightening his grip on the young vampire's shirt.

"The market..." The vampire replied, silently indicating his bag of goods.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh really? How come the local priest contacted me saying you've been causing 'trouble'?" he asked smartly.

The 'young' vampire gave him a confused look. "I only got here this morning... I think you have me confused for another of my kind..."

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "And you expect me to believe you?"

"If I had anything to fear, don't you think that I would have tried to escape by now? It's obvious that you only go after Rogues, since you haven't killed me yet and you're still talking to me."

Raven narrowed his eyes and released the vampire's shirt. "Fine then, but there was a Rogue here very recently. Surely you'd be able to sense it...?"

"Mmm. He was here last night. His warped residue is still lingering... He's not _in_ town, but I'm willing to bet that he'll be back again tonight."

Raven nodded and leaned back against the wall. "You better get out of town before tonight... if any of the villagers spot you after I deal with the Rogue; they'll call me back to take care of you..."

The 'young' vampire smiled slightly, his fangs just barely visible. "They will not notice me. Sometimes...humans can be such vain creatures and one can just waltz into town so long as they look cute...or hot as that seems to be the new phrase..." The vampire sighed, before starting on his way again. Raven sighed and shook his head, letting the vampire walk free. Sometimes it scared him just how clueless some humans were. He went back to twirling his dagger, keeping his eyes open for any sign of the Rouge.

‡‡‡‡‡‡

Mean while back at the base...

Angel had gotten out a few more of his models, ignoring the looks or 'glares' as one would call them, directed at him. "Okays Shadow, yous weady to pway?" The toddler asked after having set up all his models. Shadow nodded, setting down the Geno Breaker model she had been clutching in her jaws gently. She always had liked the Geno model best, for understandable reasons.

"Yous gonna pway da Death Sawer 'gain Shadow?" The toddler asked...even though that was what the black Organoid _always_ played as. Not that she minded at all. Shadow nodded and growled quietly, standing up and stretching. She didn't mind being the Death Saurer, since if she used the models she was likely to break them.

The toddler smiled slightly before playing with his Zoid models and the so called 'dangerous' black Organoid. Since Shadow was the 'Death Saurer' she could...'decide' just which Zoids she 'destroyed'. But she knew which ones to avoid doing that too... The last time she had 'taken out' Karl's Zaber the toddler had pitched a fit so bad that it took an hour to calm him down _**and**_ seeing that Karl was alright to make him stop crying.

Shadow growled 'threateningly' and stomped around, doing her best to impersonate the Death Saurer. She snatched up the Blade Liger and growled, wagging her tail.

"Oh noes! Ban is downed!" The toddler exclaimed, knowing all the pilots by heart. He sent the DiBison over to where Shadow had 'dropped' the Liger, before 'firing' at her with the little plastic missiles that the DiBison had. "Beek use Megawomax!" He said, imitating Thomas pretty well. This was something that he and Thomas would do often when he and Karl came over to visit.

Shadow backed up a few steps, faking getting hurt. "Grraahhh!" she growled, before glaring down at the DiBison. She raised her foot to smash it, but didn't do so, giving Angel a chance to do something. The toddler quickly moved the DiBison out of the way of being 'squashed'. He also moved the Blade Liger, discreetly of course, before Shadow could 'stomp' down on it. He then moved over to the Geno Breaker and fired its 'Charged Particle Cannon' and, for the first time, looking exactly like the Dark Pilot himself.

Shadow staggered backwards a few steps and made a noise like a gasp, as if she was surprised at being hit. She shook it off and growled, 'glaring' at the tiny Geno Breaker. The toddler made the Geno Breaker move out of 'harm's' way before using the Saix to fire some of it's missiles at Shadow, 'stalling' her while he got something else ready. Shadow turned and growled at the Saix, narrowing her eyes. She ducked down and picked it up gently in her mouth, making sure not to hurt it.

"Ahh! We gotta save Irbine!" This time he used Karl's Zaber to 'free' the Lightning Saix from Shadow's clutches. He wasn't paying attention to the others in the room, having too much fun playing with Shadow. Though, he would admit that it would be much more fun if the others would play with him.

Irvine glanced over when he heard his name. "What about me, kid?" he asked gruffly.

The toddler stopped in his games before looking over to Irvine. "...Gotta saves you from da Death Sawer!" He said, pointing to the Saix that was in Shadow's 'clutches'.

Irvine blinked before waving him off. "Whatever..." he mumbled, going back to watching Caleb and Van's two kids. Shadow growled loudly; bring Angel's attention back to the 'task at hand'.

Angel looked back to Shadow when she got his attention. He wasn't use to being ignored while being watched, and he didn't even understand just why exactly even some of the adults didn't like him... He pulled out of his thoughts when shadow nudged him again and he started to play again, but it wasn't with as much vigor this time around... Shadow growled quietly when she sensed that. Angel seemed to just be out-of-it. She set the Lightning Saix down, and to get his attention, gently picked up the Geno Breaker in her mouth.

It took Angel a moment to realize that Shadow had his Daddy's Zoid in her 'clutches'. "Nooo!" He cried out, reaching for it. He didn't feel like playing any more... Shadow blinked, but didn't give it back immediately. It was more out of her concern for his sudden change in demeanor than because she wanted to 'torture' the poor boy.

"Pwease give it back Shadow?" Angel asked, having been taught that you didn't get your way when you threw a fit. Shadow blinked and nodded, leaning down and giving him back the Geno Breaker toy. She didn't want him to get upset. Irvine, needless to say, was about floored when he saw that. Raven had never been one to 'ask' for anything, so he hadn't been expecting to see his son do that.

"Tank yous Shadow..." The toddler said quietly, holding the Geno Breaker model like it was a life line. He was trying really hard to not let things bother him, he really was, but no one said that it would be this hard... Shadow leaned down and licked him, purring. She didn't want him to feel bad, so she nuzzled his shoulder and purred again softly.

That calmed down Angel slightly, but not enough to put him in his good mood any more. He sat down on the floor before starting to put all of his toys away. While he was messy at home, he at least didn't have to worry about not finding something... Shadow helped him put everything away, not wanting him to get upset over him forgetting something. She purred and curled up, licking him again.

Once all of his toys had been put away did Angel get out a sketch pad and some crayons. His Daddy encouraged his drawing and coloring. And it was a great activity to do when you were being ignored... Shadow sat down heavily, watching him closely. She was worried about him, but kept quiet about it.

The small toddler continued his coloring. It was a little hard to tell what it was at the moment, but eventually it would become something. He wished that someone he knew would come in and check on them... Today was turning out to be not very fun... A few minutes later the door opened, and a very familiar Lieutenant entered the play room. He blinked upon spotting Angel. "Heya kiddo, when'd you get here?" Thomas asked.

Angel looked up when he heard Thomas. "Uncl' Thomas! I gotted here dis mornin'!" The toddler said before standing up and running to the Lieutenant and hugging him around the middle.

Thomas smiled and patted Angel's head. "Well, had Karl told me you arrived earlier I would've come to see you! Are you having fun?"

Angel looked up to him and was quiet before answering his question. "...n-no..." He replied quietly.

Thomas blinked. "You haven't?" he asked, "Well, would some time in the hanger with Beek and I cheer you up?"

"Yes! Cans I bwing my coworing book too?" He asked.

Thomas nodded. "Of course!" he said, picking the toddler up as Shadow gathered up his things.

Angel giggled slightly. He was glad that he was with someone more familiar now. "M'gwad dat yous came to see me Uncl' Thomas!"

Thomas smiled slightly. "Not a problem kiddo, now let's go have some fun..." he said, taking Angel out of the playroom and towards the Zoids hanger. Angel gladly let Thomas take him to the hanger. He wasn't sure just how much longer he would have been able to stay in the play room being ignored and treated like he had done something bad...

Thomas carried him to the Zoids hanger, where the DiBison and Zaber Fang were. He sat the toddler down when they arrived. "Well, want to play with the Zoids?"

Angel nodded. "Yes! I wanna pway wif da Zoids!" He replied happily.

Thomas chuckled. "Alright then, I'm sure Beek and Krieger won't mind..." he said, motioning to the DiBison and Karl's Zaber Fang.

The toddler ran over to where Beek was. "Hiya Beek! Did yous miss me?" Beek leaned down and snorted, wagging his stumpy tail. He made a noise like a coo- meaning he was happy to see him.

Angel giggled. "Missed yous too Beek! When is yous and Uncl' Thomas comin' to visit us 'gain?" Beek cooed back an answer. They were going to come and visit during the next week that Raven had off duty. Krieger looked over and purred loudly, lying down so he'd be at the toddler's level. Well... as close as he could be.

"Hi Kweiger! Is Uncl' Kawl done workin' on yous?" Angel asked, remembering what Karl had said when he left him in the play room. Krieger nodded and purred, showing the repaired bit of armor on his cheek. He wagged his bobbed-tail happily, purring even more loudly.

Angel giggled again. For the son of Raven, he sure liked Zoids... "Dat's good Kwegier. Wouldn't want yous to get hurted worse!"

Krieger purred loudly before leaning over and licking the toddler. For an old war-cat, he sure was gentle. That caused Angel to squeal in laughter. Krieger was the only one he really did this to, do he knew that it was because he was 'special'. He patted Krieger's nose, not minding all the looks he was getting.

Krieger's purr got louder, and using one of his massive paws, pushed the tiny toddler over in front of him before he continued licking him. If not for the fact that he was bristling with weaponry, a passerby wouldn't have been able to imagine him as a combat Zoid. The toddler was laughing even harder now, his gloomy and downcast mood practically vanishing because of Krieger, Beek and Thomas. Unfortunately, Van had seen the whole thing, and had wandered over to where Thomas was.

Van was dumbstruck with what he saw. "T-Thomas! W-what on Zi is Karl's Zaber doing?"

Thomas looked over to him. "He's happy to see Angel. He only does this with him." The blond replied.

Van rubbed his eyes. "Wait, that's Raven's kid he's doing that to!" he nearly screamed.

Thomas sighed. "Van, who cares that Angel's Raven's son? He's a good kid."

Van blinked. "But Thomas... he's Raven's son... he could end up like he turned out!" he whined.

Thomas groaned. "Van...He's five. And he does his namesake justice too. Not a mean or hateful bone in his body, and as for Raven? He's changed Van, whether or not you and the others see that is up to you."

Van groaned loudly. "... why on Zi would Raven even name his kid 'Angel'... it just isn't right, seeing the kind of guy he is..."

"Raven didn't name him. His wife did." Thomas replied curtly. He had only known Raven's late wife for two years, but they had become fast friends.

Van blinked. "Then why on Zi did she name him that!" he asked again.

Thomas sighed. "Because, he's their 'Angel', and she liked the name." The blond shrugged slightly, not understanding why Van was making such a big deal over his name.

"Their 'angel'? Please..." Van rolled his eyes, "... I honestly still have a hard time thinking Raven's capable of 'love' in the first place..." he muttered.

Thomas' eyes narrowed slightly. "Van, you best watch what you say. You're the one that's hurting someone, not Raven." The lieutenant said, looking over to the toddler that had caught Van's last few statements when he was been coming over to see them. There were shining, unshed tears in his eyes.

Van blinked when he saw that, but turned to Thomas. "...so? Irvine told me a few minutes ago he was playing 'Death Saurer' with Shadow, and had both his and my Zoids destroyed... that doesn't sound very 'innocent' to me..."

Thomas sighed. "I'm pretty sure that he had no say in which Zoids Shadow picked up. The last time we played she took Karl's Zoid and Raven's Zoid." He explained. Why couldn't Van see that it was just a game?

Van scoffed slightly. "... maybe he just doesn't like his dad..." he muttered to himself. "And I know you're thinking it's just a game, but think about when he gets older. Raven thought killing innocent people was just a game..."

"Van, with yours and just about everyone else's attitude toward him, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. And you know that Jayden and Caleb play the exact same games." Thomas said curtly.

Van rolled his eyes slightly. "So? 'Angel's' the one with the homicidal maverick for a father..." he argued. Hearing that finally started to make the five year old cry, his tears running down his face silently. He just couldn't understand why everyone was being so mean and hateful toward them...

Thomas looked over when he heard that. "Now look what you've done, Van..." he growled, before walking over to the young toddler and scooping him up gently. Krieger growled quietly, his ears laying back, sensing the toddler's distress.

Angel clung to Thomas' neck, quietly crying into his uniform. He was having an awful day; even though he was trying to be on his best behavior and make friends... ...well...at least he was behaving himself so then his Daddy would be proud of him. He didn't think that he'd be able to make friends here...

Thomas rubbed his back to try and calm him down. "It's okay Angel..." he tried to soothe. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, since he didn't have kids of his own.

The toddler calmed down slightly. "...Do yous got Miru?" He asked quietly through his tears and slight hiccupping. The plushy always made him feel so much better.

Thomas nodded and reached over, taking the Geno plushy Shadow had in her claws. "...yeah... Miru's right here..." He assured, handing him the plushy.

"...tank yous..." He said quietly, holding onto the plushy tightly that it was a wonder its stuffing hadn't come out yet. Thomas nodded, carrying the toddler over to Beek and sitting down, leaning against his hoof. He completely ignored Van, who was gawking at him like he was insane.

Van snapped out of his daze and went over where they were. "Thomas...just what're you doing exactly?"

Thomas looked up at him. "... what's it look like, genius?" he asked back a tad smartly.

Van glowered slightly. "You know what I mean Thomas. Just why you are...being so nice to him and sticking up for Raven? He _did_ melt the top half of your DiBison off."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "You think I don't remember that? I was nearly on life support for that!" he snapped slightly, "... but Raven apologized for it almost immediately after the Death Saurer, and I forgave him."

Van blinked. "Why?"

Thomas sighed. "Because he meant it, that's why, and my brother trusted him so I decided to give him a second chance. That's the only thing he wanted, but no one would give it to him.

Van rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah well, I still don't believe him."

Thomas narrowed his eyes slightly. "You need to grow up, Van, and stop acting like a stubborn child..."

Van huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything else on that note. "Can you tell me just why, exactly, he left his kid here?"

Thomas shrugged. "He had some important business to attend to in Rheeve Village..." he answered simply.

Van blinked. "Rheeve Village? But that's...over four hundred miles away from here!"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah... don't you remember his Geno Breaker is really fast? It covered that distance in a few hours..."

Van sighed. "I know that Thomas. I just don't understand just what his other 'job' is or why it involves him going to a place like Rheeve Village."

Thomas shrugged. "That's his business, not mine..." It never crossed Van's mind that Raven's son knew just what his other 'job' was. Not that he'd tell anyways. Daddy had told him to never talk about it with anyone except him and his Uncl' Kawl.

Thomas didn't say anything about that, still trying to calm Angel down. "It's alright Angel..." he said, making sure he had a good hold on Miru. The toddler nodded slightly, his head resting against the blonde's shoulder, his eyes slightly red. He still had a good hold of Miru, not wanting to lose the plushy.

Thomas ignored Van for the moment, trying to keep the tiny toddler calmed down. Karl eventually wandered into the hanger, and immediately knew something was up. He walked up behind Van. "What did you do this time, Flyheight...?"

Van jumped slightly and turned around to face Karl. "H-Hey Karl. Didn't hear ya come in." He replied, not answering his question.

Karl narrowed his eyes slightly. "...that didn't answer my question..." he said, before pointing at his brother and pseudo-nephew, "...what did you do? This time?"

"I didn't do anything Karl! Thomas and I were just talking was all."

Karl looked down at Angel before back up at Van. "Likely story..." he said.

"What? I can't help it that the kid's sensitive." Van defended.

Karl narrowed his eyes. "You were berating Raven again, weren't you, Van?"

"I wasn't berating him! Just stating the facts!"

"Yeah, well you're 'facts' are a bit crooked, Van..." Karl muttered before sitting down next to his brother to see Angel. "Everything alright, Angel?" he asked.

Angel nodded slightly. "...I'm okays Uncl' Kawl..." He replied quietly, drained from crying and trying not to cry from earlier. Van blinked. "Karl! Not you too!"

Karl nodded at Angel before glancing up at Van. "And what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, you've gotten taken in too on his whole 'innocent' act!"

Karl blinked. "What do you mean by that? Angel is just a kid, and not the 'monster' you think he is..."

Angel looked up to Karl when he said that before looking over to Van. "...yous tinks dat I'm a monster...?" He asked quietly.

Van blinked, but regained his composure. "Well your dad is." he answered coldly.

"My Daddy's not a monster!" The toddler defended, quite loudly which gained a lot of attention.

Van blinked. "Yes he is! He tried to kill me! Several times!" he defended, "He killed my Shield Liger!"

"Why yous g-gotta hold onto tings like dat? Just making everyting worser!"

Van rolled his eyes. "Well they're serious things! You're father is a murderer! I bet he's lied to you too! He probably told you I was worse than him!"

"Nu-uh! Daddy hasn't said anyting bads 'bout yous!" the toddler argued back.

Van blinked, _not_ having expected that. "... w-what?"

"Why Daddy needs t'have someting wike dat when he's got a second chance?" The toddler asked, tears starting to spill from his eyes again.

Van blinked again. He was really starting to second guess himself. "B-but at Eveopolis, he said he was going to be the one to kill me! Yeah! So that means he's still evil!" he countered.

"If Daddy wanted to do dat den, den he would has by nows!" The toddler pointed out.

Van blinked again. "S-so? He could just be biding his time!"

"Daddy wouldn't do dat! He has me now! He won't weave me all 'wone!"

"Well he's doing that now, isn't he?" Van shot back.

"But I knows dat Daddy will come back fo' me!"

"You sure about that?" Van scoffed, "He's not exactly a 'family person' so I wouldn't be surprised if he left you..."

"Daddy wouldn' leave me! Daddy wuves me!" The toddler cried harder. This was turning out to be the one of the worst days of his young life.

Van nearly scoffed. "As I said earlier, I don't think he's capable of 'love'..."

"Why yous bein' so mean? My Daddy won't weave me and he wuves me!"

"Why am I being mean? You're dad is the meanest person on Zi! The only reason he hasn't been arrested is because he decided to try and 'help' us defeat the Death Saurer!"

"Daddy isn't mean! And he did help 'feat da Death Sawer!"

"Yeah, I know that! But that was probably because he only had his own selfish reasons..."

"Wike wanting to be wif Mommy? Is dat selfish?" The toddler asked.

Van blinked. "What do you mean by that? Raven had his own motives for helping, not because he wanted to 'help save the world'..."

"Yeah...Daddy wanted to save Mommy... Da bad man Hiwtz tooked her 'way... ...Made Daddy fight..." The toddler replied quietly.

Van blinked. "I never heard Hiltz say anything about Raven's wife, or Raven either!"

"If Daddy said anyting den Hiwtz woulda killed her... ...Mommy was all dat Daddy had after yous blowed up his Geno Suawer da first time."

Van narrowed his eyes. "...but, what about Reese? And what do you mean by that? They couldn't have known each other back that far!"

Angel blinked. "Auntie Weese? She comes and visits sometimes." The toddler replied. "An' Daddy met Mommy after yous blowed up da Geno Sawer... Mommy tooked care of him and made him aww bedder!"

Van blinked. "...whatever..." he muttered, before turning and walking off. It was clear he was still somewhat touchy on the subject of his 'former' rival.

Angel looked up to Karl. "Why he no beweives me?"

Karl sighed. "He's just stubborn is all..." he tried to reassure, ruffling up his hair slightly.

The toddler smiled slightly when Karl did that. "Does he no wike me...?" He asked quietly.

Karl sighed loudly. "... I'm not sure, Angel..." he admitted, "... but, its more his past conflicts with your father than you..."

"...But...Cayweb and Jayden no wike me...'cuz of Daddy..." The toddler said quietly.

Karl sighed quietly. "... I'm sorry... I'm afraid I just can't change people's views..."

"I knows Uncl' Kawl... ...but it hurts..."

Karl patted the toddler's head, since Thomas was still holding him. "I know Angel... I know..."

"When's Daddy picking me up?" He asked, hoping that it was soon.

"Tomorrow morning, if all goes well at his second 'job'..." Karl replied.

"...'Mowwo morning? ...But dat's so far 'way!"

Karl sighed. "...if its that big of a deal, I could take you home and stay there with you..." he offered.

Angel shook his head 'no'. "No...Daddy wanted me stays here... Dun wanna dis'point him."

Karl sighed more loudly. "But he'd also be disappointed if you were miserable..." he pointed out.

"But! Dun wanna have dem make fun of Daddy! Dey will if I's go home!" The toddler started to cry again, knowing that it would more than likely be true.

Karl took the toddler from his brother and tried to calm him down. "No they won't... Thomas will make sure of it..." he tried to reassure.

"...Pwomise...?" Angel asked quietly.

Karl and Thomas nodded. "I promise kiddo..." Thomas assured, "... I'll give anyone who talks bad about Raven a piece of my mind..." he said, smirking slightly.

Angel blinked. "Weally?" He asked again, just wanting to make sure.

Thomas nodded, "... promise..." he assured.

"...okays... ...I wanna go home Uncl' Kawl... ...it no fun here and jus' 'bout everyone is mean..."

Karl nodded and got to his feet, still holding the tiny toddler. "Alright then... I'll call your father and tell him what's happened once we get you home..." he said, having Thomas gather up his bag. Angel nodded slightly into Karl's shoulder, glad to be going home. He wasn't sure just how much more he could take of being ignored, not fed, and treated as if he had done something wrong...

Karl had Thomas put everything into his Zaber before getting in himself. His Zaber only had one seat, so he kept Angel in his lap. He said goodbye to Thomas before Shadow fused to the Zaber, so it'd cover the distance faster. Angel was quiet throughout the entire ride back to his house. Karl had wondered if he had fallen asleep but that wasn't the case. However, when the toddler spotted their house did his eyes brighten a little.

Karl glanced down at him. He patted his head and sighed quietly. "How about I make dinner and then we can play with Shadow before bed, okay?" he offered, not wanting him to seem so depressed. He seemed to get that from his father.

Angel looked up at Karl. "...okay..." He replied quietly. He just wanted to forget this horrible day... The person that had been watching the Chen household smirked slightly when they saw that it was only the toddler and Karl. This would be perfect. The only thing that could be seen as a problem was Shadow. But...there was a way to distract her long enough...

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Poor Angel… :( His day at the Guardian Force didn't turn out so well… Hopefully things will get better for him. Please Review! They make my day! :)


	3. Gone

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2: **__The characters Angel, Sarah, Ion and Lenne belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ The characters Jayden and Caleb belong to both ShadowRebirth37 and me! Please do not use them without our permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! I'm glad to see that you all like this story! In the last chapter I forgot to describe what Jayden, Lenne, Caleb and Ion looked like…*dies* I've fixed that now, so if you've read the last chapter already, I just wanted to let you all know that I fixed it! ^^; And poor Angel…his day at the Guardian Force just wasn't very fun for him :( Let's hope that things get better for the little five year old :3. Oh, and Happy 4th of July everyone!

Thanks to those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

† **Gone †**

Karl jumped out of his Zaber, Shadow following with the youngster's pack. "Come on... I'll make you dinner then we can contact your dad. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you..."

"Okays!" The toddler chirped, excited about the prospect of being able to talk to his dad.

Karl smiled slightly and carried the toddler inside, Shadow plodding after them. She turned and glared out into the desert, sensing something wrong, but ignored it and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. "Alright Angel, why don't you go get into your pajamas..." Karl said, setting the young child down.

"Okays Uncl' Kawl!" Angel said as he raced off to where his room was, Shadow following him. This time the toddler pulled out pajamas that had Zaber Fangs on it. He knew that his Uncle Karl would like these ones. They were new so he hadn't seen them yet.

Karl walked into the kitchen after locking the front door, looking through the fridge and cabinets for anything he could use to make dinner for the toddler. He pulled out his small personal communicator and set it on the table so he could contact Raven later. After a couple of minutes did Angel run back into the kitchen. "I'm in my 'jamas Uncl' Kawl! Do yous wike? Daddy gotted them fo' me!"

Karl turned to the toddler and smiled, crouching down to his level. "Yeah, I like them very much, Angel..." he replied, seeing the chibi Zaber Fang pattern.

The toddler smiled brightly, the sadness and hurt instantly disappearing from his features. "Wha we gonna have Uncl' Kawl?"

"Whatever you want, Angel..." Karl replied, standing back up. "There anything special you have in mind?"

Angel thought for a minute. "Can we has s'ghetti?" He asked, not having had it for a while.

Karl nodded. "Alright, I'll make you spaghetti..." he answered, ruffling up the toddler's hair slightly.

Angel giggled slightly, his bad mood disappearing. "We gonna call Daddy after we eats?" He asked just to make sure.

Karl nodded. "Yeah we are..." he said, "... now, do you want to play with Shadow while I cook?"

Angel shook his head 'no'. "I wanna helps!" He exclaimed.

Karl smiled slightly. "Alright then, you can help me cook..." he said, picking up the toddler.

Angel giggled slightly as Karl sat him on the counter. He was glad to be helping. He put the noodles in the boiling water for Karl when he asked him to. Karl began making the spaghetti sauce while the noodles cooked. "...could you hand me a spoon, Angel?" he asked, needing a spoon to stir everything together.

"Okays!" The toddler replied as he handed him a spoon to stir everything with.

Karl smiled slightly. "Thank you, Angel." he said, beginning to mix the sauce. "How are the noodles doing?"

"Deys doin' good Uncl' Kawl! Dey no catched on fire wike wast time when Daddy twied to make s'ghetti!"

Karl chuckled. "Raven caught the noodles on fire last time?"

Angel nodded. "He wasn't payin' 'tention and dey caughted on fire! Shadow put it out though! ...and den Daddy ordered take out 'stead..."

Karl laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Raven alright..." he joked.

Angel giggled too. "But Daddy's gotten better at cooking! He no catched anyting on fire any mores!"

Karl smirked. "That's always good..." he said as he took the pot off of the stove and turned it off, before straining the noodles out in the sink. Angel watched him, knowing better than to touch anything...having watched his Daddy curse up a storm when he burned himself. And that had earned him a 'scolding' from the toddler.

Karl soon put the noodles on two plates and put some of the sauce on them. "Alright Angel, dinner's all ready..." he said, setting the plates on the table before picking the toddler up from the counter. The toddler hummed happily as Karl set him in his chair where all the kiddy ware was. The five year old began to happily eat the meal that Karl had made. Karl sat down in one of the spare chairs before beginning to eat as well. He kept an eye on Angel, making sure he didn't somehow hurt himself or make a mess. The five year old didn't make too big of a mess. That was a surprised in and of itself considering how messy spaghetti usually was.

Karl was pleasantly surprised by that, but then again Raven hadn't been that messy a eater when he was young. He figured that's where Angel got it. Once he finished he got up and put his plate in the sink, looking out at the setting sun. "Once you finish we'll give your dad a call. I'm sure he'll be happy to talk."

Angel nodded. "Okays! I wanna talks to Daddy very much! I miss him!"

Karl smirked. "Alright, alright, we'll call him right after you finish..."

Angel nodded. He didn't hurry his eating up, even though he wanted to talk to his Daddy. He also didn't want to get a stomach ache. He finished about twenty minutes later and gave his plate to Karl to wash. Karl set the plate in the sink before picking up his communicator. "Alright, let's give Raven a call..."

Angel nodded and crawled into Karl's lap once he sat back down. He waited as patiently as a five year old could while Karl radioed in Raven. Karl pushed a few buttons, opening a secure line to Raven's communicator. Once he did he handed the small device to the toddler so he could talk. Angel looked up to Karl, not quite sure just what to do with it. He had seen his Daddy talking on one of these before, but he hadn't used one himself. Karl sighed. "Just hold it up to your ear and just talk into it when you hear your dad on the other end." he explained.

Angel nodded and did what Karl instructed to do. He waited until he could hear his Daddy before he would talk. It was a few seconds later before the other end of the communicator's line crackled to life. "Yeah?" Raven asked his voice tiny and slightly static-y from the long distance.

Angel blinked. " Daddy!" He said happily, glad to hear him and be able to talk to him.

The other end of the line was quiet for a moment. "Angel? That you?" Raven asked, clearly surprised, "Every-in 'right, buddy?" he asked, his voice broken up slightly due to the poor connection.

"It's me Dad-! I'm home wif un- Kawl!" He replied happy to be talking to his daddy again.

Raven blinked. "Wait, you -home? How -ome?" he asked, now worried.

The toddler was quiet for a long time before speaking up again. "...dey was aw- mean Daddy! I twi- be nice an' de- still tinks...I'm bad!"

Raven sighed loudly. "That's alright Squirt... don- worry 'bout it..." he tried to calm him down, "I un-stand... I don't mind as long as -our happy..."

"M'happy now... I's -ome now and un- Kawl is take' good cares of me!"

Raven smiled slightly even though he knew his son couldn't see it. "That's -ood." he said, before going quiet for a minute, "... I have bad -ews though, Squirt. The -ogue hasn't -own yet so I -ight be -ome late..."

"...okays...Daddy...be carefu-..." The toddler said quietly.

"Don't worry Squirt... -will..." Raven assured, "... -ove you, Angel..." he added, his voice breaking up again.

"...Wuv you too Daddy..." The toddler replied. "...see you -mowwo?"

"Yeah I'll be -morrow." Raven reassured, "... could -put Karl on for -ment? I need to -alk to him. Sweet -eams Angel..."

"Okays...nigh- Daddy..." The toddler said before handing the communicator back to Karl.

"-ight buddy," Raven answered before he handed it to Karl. "... I -an into another -ampire today. He -aid the Rogue was -ally strong so I might not be -ack until later tomorrow. Depends on -ind him." he said.

"Alrigh- then. I'll let Ange- know when I get off." Karl replied.

"-ood. Alright make sure he's in -ed by nine. I'll -tact you when I'm -way hom- ah!" there was a loud crackle of static on the other end as Raven's communicator hit the ground, followed by a loud hiss, from the 'missing' Rogue.

"Raven! Raven come in!" Karl said, slightly panicked at what he was hearing. Angel was looking up at him in worry, but Karl had to play it off as nothing was wrong. He sighed and turned the communicator off. "It's nothing to worry about Angel. You dad's communicator just cut out and I can't get a hold of him. That's all. Now, he said to put you to bed by nine, and its eight fifty already. Let's get you all tucked in." The Colonel said as he took the toddler to his room. He would call Thomas as soon as he had put the youngster to bed. Once he had done that and Shadow had curled up on his bed, did he radio in his brother, "Thomas? Can you hear me?"

Eventually the other end of the line crackled to life. "... -eah? What is it Karl?" he answered, having been busy working on Beek again.

"Thomas I need you to come out to Raven's house. I need you to watch Angel. There's an emergency where Raven's at and I'm going to help him."

Thomas was taken aback for a moment. "An emergency? Oh Eve what happened?" he asked, starting to get worried as well.

"I'm not sure, but I know that he needs some back up and now. If I leave now I can make it within three hours at the latest! I just need you to come here Thomas. Angel's with Shadow right now, so he'll be safe until you get here."

Thomas nodded even though his brother couldn't see it. "Alright, I'll hurry there. It'll take about an hour in the DiBison to get there, but I'll hurry..."

"Alright, I'll be leaving in a minute. You remember where the spare keys are kept?" After he got Thomas' word that he did, did Karl turn the communicator off and made sure that the back door was locked. After that did he go to the living room and exit the house, locking the door behind him before getting into Krieger and taking off toward Rheeve Village…

Shadow was curled up on the bed, making sure her 'master's' young child was comfortable. She made sure he had Miru, before allowing herself to doze off. Not long after Karl had left did the person who had been watching the house for the past few weeks finally make their move. They knew where the key was kept and silently slipped it into the key hole to enter the unguarded house. They slipped in, their partner growling lowly as they entered. They had come here for one thing and one thing only.

Shadow's eyes opened and she lifted her head, sensing something was very wrong. She growled quietly, slipping off Angel's bed. Piercing green eyes narrowed when they heard Shadow getting up. He was going to enjoy this very much. Shadow poked her head out of Angel's room, her icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Her body was stiff and tensed, ready to spring at the smallest sound. There wasn't any sound coming from anywhere within the house. That made it eerily quiet, and put the black Organoid even more on edge. Shadow growled loudly, taking a few steps into the hallway. She was between Raven's room and Angel's, keeping anyone from getting to anything. There was a sudden noise from the kitchen, and in the eerily silent house that noise was enough to get Shadow to walk further out. Shadow growled, but pulled the door shut to protect Angel. She stalked silently into the kitchen, looking around for any sign of danger.

Out of no where was Shadow attacked, what ever was in the house growling and hissing as it clamped down on her neck. It prevented her from moving around too much or getting to him while his master went and got what they were after. Shadow roared loudly in anger, shaking herself to try and pull free of her attacker's grasp. She snarled and roared again, trying to wake Angel.

The attacker didn't let go as he bit down even harder and clawing at her and leaving deep gouges. He wasn't concerned with how bad he hurt her. In fact, he was hoping that he could hurt her as much as he could without killing her. But that didn't stop him from nearly doing so. Shadow roared in pain, feeling 'blood' running down her neck and body. She snarled and whipped her tail at her attacker, the blade slamming into the unknown assassin over and over, with added vigor each blow.

The attacker still didn't let go as he dug his claws in deeper and bit down harder. He didn't give in, not even when the Black Organoid started to hit him. Eventually Shadow started to lose consciousness. Shadow whined loudly, her vision blurring and head swimming from blood loss. She groaned weakly before collapsing, loosing consciousness fully.

While that had been happening, the other person that had entered the house had slipped into the toddler's room. The child had woken up when he heard the fighting going on in the kitchen and he started to scream when he saw a strange person enter his room. The person quickly silenced him with a cloth soaked in chloroform. He picked the limp child up and went to the kitchen where he left a note for Raven to find. He called his partner to him and they left the house, not bothering to close the door.

An hour passed before a familiar DiBison appeared on the horizon. By the time Thomas got out of his Zoid, he knew something was wrong, _**very**_ wrong. He ran through the opened the door, and immediately spotted Shadow in a pool of her own 'blood'. Further investigation produced a note, saying that Angel was gone. And being held captive...

‡‡‡‡‡

About an hour earlier, back in Rheeve Village, had the Rogue came back into town. He was just looking for his next victim to torture and then eat. As he was looking, however, did he spot a 'hunter', obviously sent to 'take care' of' him. He smirked when he saw that said 'hunter' was distracted. He took at that chance and attacked him, tackling him to the ground and hissing lowly.

"Damnit!" Raven yelped, his dagger clamoring to the ground loudly beside him and the communicator flying from his hand. He looked up at the Rogue and growled, narrowing his eyes as he tried to free his arms so he could grab a weapon to defend himself with.

The Rogue grinned evilly, his fangs bared and his pupil's mere slits. He growled lowly in his throat, almost sounding like a purr. "Hmmm...I wonder what 'hunter' blood tastes like...can't wait to try it for myself." His smirk widened.

Raven's eyes narrowed further. "Like hell you will..." he growled out, before kicking upwards and knocking the vampire off. He staggered to his feet, grabbing his silver dagger and holding it out for defense. The vampire growled lowly when he was kicked off the 'hunter'. He smirked suddenly before disappearing. The next second Raven was pinned, his dagger flying out of his grip before he felt fangs being sunk into a small exposed part of his neck.

Raven gritted his teeth when he felt the Rogue bite at his neck, his scarf having come partly undone in the struggle, leaving his throat exposed. He knew it would hurt badly, but he kicked the vampire again, tearing the Rouge's fangs out of his neck. He gasped in pain but quickly recovered, pulling out another silver dagger, albeit a smaller one.

The Rogue only laughed, Raven's blood dribbling down his front. "How tasty, I should drink 'hunter' blood more often! Why don't I start with you?" He grinned manically, charging at Raven again. Raven waited until the last minute before ducking out of the way, swinging the dagger at him. Unfortunately the sharp blade only caught the Rogue's clothing, missing the vampire by a hair's breadth. The Rogue only laughed. He was truly insane and was actually enjoying the dangerous game of cat and mouse. He rushed him again and this time he managed to get a good scratch on him.

Raven gritted his teeth and backed off slightly, grabbing at his shoulder and glaring death at the Rouge. He still had the dagger clutched in his right hand, ready for the next move the vampire made. The vampire's manic grin widened. He laughed again before going at the 'hunter'. He got in one more good strike before backing up. He was just teasing the 'hunter' now.

Raven glared at the Rogue, his slashed side dripping blood. He tried not to let the loss of blood slow him, knowing that would get him killed. He hadn't expected the Rogue to be so powerful, and was regretting not bringing Shadow along. He waited for a moment and the Rogue charged again, though this time Raven lunged, managing to make a deep slash on the vampire's shoulder with the silver blade.

The Rogue hissed at the pain, his eyes narrowed. Now he had all the more reason to drain the 'hunter' dry. He grinned evilly before charging at the 'hunter' again. Raven avoided barely and swung again, though again the blade only caught his clothing. He growled in annoyance, swinging again at the Rogue. The vampire only laughed, despite the pain he was in. "You're gonna make a nice 'meal' for me." He growled out, abruptly changing direction and going after Raven again.

Raven blinked, not having expected that. He quickly threw up his dagger for defense, catching the vampire's claws that had been aimed for his chest. The vampire hissed in pain again, but tried to get around the dagger and to Raven's neck. He had long ago left his reasoning behind. He was functioning purely on instinct. Raven barely avoided the strike, and instead used the opportunity to plunge the dagger into the Rogue's shoulder. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was the best he could do for now.

The Rogue screamed in pain, but kept up his assault. He was trying desperately to get his fangs into Raven's neck to taste his sweet blood again. Raven kept avoiding his attempts, but he was weakening further from blood loss. He tried again to stab the Rogue, but the vampire was moving too fast for him to accurately swing. He didn't want to swing blindly and risk loosing his only weapon. The Rogue still didn't get up, and he wasn't moving away from where he was, deadlocked with the 'hunter's' dagger. He smirked again, baring his fangs. "No one's gonna miss you when I get my fangs into your neck. You'll be just another unfortunate victim."

Raven narrowed his eyes. "Yes there will..." he hissed back, drawing his dagger, "But I sure as hell know no one will miss you!" he snarled, slashing the vampire across his chest. The vampire yelled in pain again and backed off slightly. He held his bleeding chest and was momentarily distracted...but not distracted enough for Raven to plunge his dagger into his heart. The Rogue used that chance when Raven got close to leave deep gashes in his chest.

Raven cried out in pain and staggered backwards a few steps, clutching at the wounds. He gritted his teeth before spitting out a little blood, trying to regain his balance before he tried to strike again. The Rogue took that chance to charge at Raven again, managing to pin him and knock his weapon out of his hand. There was an evil, manic grin on his face, highlighting the fact that he was insane. "I'm going to enjoy draining your sweet life's blood away and watch as the life ebbs out of your eyes." He hissed out, preparing to bite Raven again.

Raven narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, glaring death at the Rogue. "...bite me..." he growled, before spitting blood into his face.

The vampire didn't even bother to wipe the blood off of his face, his crazed smile only widened. "Oh, I will, and I'm going to enjoy it too, so don't you worry."

Raven narrowed his eyes further. He couldn't struggle due to the vampire pinning him, and he didn't have another weapon within easy reach. "...that makes one of us..." he hissed.

The Rogue's eyes glinted red before he went back in to bite Raven's neck. However, before he could do so he was forcefully ripped off the 'hunter' and thrown some distance away. Before the Rogue could back up and charge at the new comer did he gag and drop to his knees, dead. Raven's smaller silver dagger was protruding from his chest, right where his heart was.

Raven was busy gasping for air, not having realized he had been holding his breath. He looked over and was surprised to see the Rogue dead, but didn't ponder it much due to the fact he was loosing blood fast from his slashed and clawed body and torn neck. The next thing that Raven felt was a gloved claw handed being pressed to his slashed chest. From his peripheral vision he could see a soft green glow. He could feel the slashes sealing up, preventing him from loosing any more blood.

Raven blinked, but didn't question it. He figured it was better to just accept the help then start a fuss over it, since he could already tell it was a vampire healing him. He covered the ragged wound on his neck, where the Rogue's fangs had been roughly torn from his flesh. It hurt a lot, but it was better than being dead.

The vampire that was helping him sighed before speaking. "I hope you're going to be this compliable when I heal that wound next. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you just to heal you." A familiar voice joked slightly.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "I will... except if you d-decide to t-take a quick 'drink'..." he joked back darkly, but didn't remove his hand just yet.

Ion chuckled at him. "No thanks. I already have a donor." He replied before removing Raven's hand so then he could start healing.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "Good... I d-don't think I could handle another vamp c-chewing on me tonight..." he muttered tiredly.

Ion chuckled at him again, finishing up his healing. He reached into the inside of his jacket before pulling out a vial of medicine. "Here, take this. It'll help with the blood loss." Raven took the vial hesitantly; looking at it closely to make sure it wasn't poison. After a moment of thought he decided the vampire wouldn't be out to poison him after healing him so he took the medicine without question.

The dark teal haired vampire sighed, being able to tell just what he was thinking. "I wouldn't go out of my way to poison you... If I wanted you dead, I would have finished what that Rogue started."

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I figured that out on my own..." he muttered, handing him the vial back, "... well, I suppose a 'thank you' is in order... so thanks..."

Ion smiled slightly. "Not a problem. That one has been a thorn in our side for over a month now. So...I should be thanking you for keeping him from sensing me."

Raven blinked. "...'our'...?" he asked, unsure if he had heard him right.

The vampire nodded. "Yeah, 'our', you didn't think that you humans were the only ones that went after Rogues did you?"

Raven sighed. "I know... I just didn't expect there to be more than one or two vampires in a town as small as this..."

"Well, when one has been chasing a forcefully turned Rogue, yeah, some assistance is needed." Ion replied as he stood up.

Raven stood as well. "Yeah..." he said, "... I w-would've been able to take him if I had brought my partner instead of leaving her with my son, but oh well..."

Ion groaned. "You obviously have missed my point. Maybe he took more blood than I had thought..." He sighed.

Raven blinked. "Well he did get my neck and tore the vein..." he retorted, rubbing his neck where he had been bitten.

Ion waved his retort off. "Listen closely, because I'm only going to tell you this once." The dark teal haired vampire said seriously.

Raven nodded. "Alright." he answered, making sure he didn't get distracted by the various other minor wounds he had sustained.

Once Ion saw that he had the 'hunter's' attention did he start to speak. "About two years ago there had been an unusual increase in Rogues. It's leveled out now, but there's still a high number. It's unusual for that many vampires to suddenly go Rogue, considering what they have to do to do so. The Elders of the remaining villages started an investigation a year and a half ago, and found that those Rogues had been forced into becoming Rogues. They had been normal vampires, like me, before being warped by something. We're still not sure just what it is, but it seems to be like a man-made virus or something like that... But...that's not the concerning part..." He sighed before looking over to the dead Rogue. "...The more recent Rogues...such as that one...used to be human..."

Raven blinked. "But isn't that impossible?" he asked, "... vampires can't turn humans... so you're saying a human is behind this!"

Ion sighed. "I don't know who's behind this... But, someone has made something that messes with the human genetic code and forcefully turns them into vampires... And it turns normal vampires into Rogues... I can safely say this one had been turned into a normal vampire, had been caught again or never released in the first place and then had been forced into becoming a Rogue."

Raven blinked. "... I really don't like that... at **all**..." he muttered, walking over to the dead Rogue and retrieving his dagger. "... poor thing..." he muttered.

Ion walked over to where he was. "We're doing our best trying to find them all... They're just popping up everywhere. Some of them we've managed to get a hold of before they were forced into this. However...they don't remember who did this to them. They have all of their old memories, so it makes it that much harder on them... The villages are taking them in and trying to help them adjust...but it's slow going..."

Raven sighed loudly. "...we need to find out whose behind this and put an end to this... before more people end up like... him..."

Ion nodded. "I can't take you directly into any of the villages to get any information, but I can be your contact if you ever need it." He offered.

Raven nodded. "That sounds good, it'd benefit the both of us..." he said, "... and honestly I don't want to go into a vampire village... Chens aren't exactly 'welcomed' by vampire society..."

That caused Ion to chuckle. "No...I guess not," he replied as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small light green crystal and held it out. "Here, you can use this to contact me. Just say _'I need to talk to Ion' _and it'll get my attention."

Raven blinked and took the crystal. "...what is it?" he asked, looking at it curiously.

The vampire smirked slightly. "It's our equivalent to your communicators, without the static of course."

Raven nodded, before he started looking around. "Hey, you've got better eyes than me. Do you see a black communicator a-anywhere? The Rogue attacked me when I was t-telling my son goodnight..."

Ion scanned the surroundings eventually spotting it some feet away. "It's over to the left of you about five feet." He replied.

Raven nodded and picked it up. He was surprised to see it blinking. "... odd..." he muttered, "... could you wait a second, Ion? Something doesn't seem right..." he said, before turning the communicator on. "Karl? Is everything alright?"

"Raven! It's about time you picked this up! I know you probably had your hands full, but we have an emergency at the house!" Karl just about yelled at him. Raven could hear the slight panic and fear in his voice.

Raven paled. "What do you mean by that? Where's Angel? Is he alright?" he nearly shouted into the communicator almost causing Ion to jump.

It was quiet on Karl's end for a minute before he spoke up again. "No... He's not alright... ...We don't even know where he is... Shadow's in bad shape. From her wounds she was fighting against another Organoid and it over powered her... Who ever it was took Angel... They left a message behind... but I can't make heads or tails of what the 'clue' is that's been left..." The Colonel replied quietly.

Raven nearly collapsed. "...a-are you serious? Angel's... gone...?" he asked quietly.

"...I'm sorry Raven..." was Karl's reply.

Raven was silent for a few long minutes. He could feel his eyes start to fill with tears, but he kept himself from breaking apart completely. "... w-what does the note say...?"

There was some shuffling around before Raven could hear a piece of paper being brought near the communicator. "It says: _**'If you want your son back go back home.' **_I don't really understand what that means, but it might mean something to you." Karl replied.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ D: Oh no! Poor Angel… Someone's kidnapped little Angel and Raven, Karl and Thomas have no clue just where he's been taken or what they want… So, what's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and find out! Please Review! They make my day and make me update faster! :)


	4. My Little Angel

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Angel, Sarah, Lenne and Ion belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ Jayden and Caleb belong to both ShadowRebirth37 and me! Please do not use them without our permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ D: Poor Raven! His son has been kidnapped and all that's left is a vague note… Will Raven find him in time? And just why did this person take little Angel in first place? You'll just have to read to find out more!

Thanks to those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

† **My Little Angel †**

Raven blinked. "I know where he is..." he said simply, "... listen, go back t-to base and get Thomas calmed down... I'm sure he's a nervous wreck. I'll hunt d-down this monster myself..."

"Thomas is already here. He's taking care of Shadow's wounds. The Magnite is only helping so much." Karl replied.

Raven nodded slightly, still trying to keep himself from breaking down. "... I'll be back as soon as I can. The Rogue's dead so I'm coming home, now."

"Alright then, Thomas and I will stay here and look for any clues as to who this guy is." Karl replied as the communicator was turned off.

Ion, having heard all of what had happened due to his hearing, spoke up. "...I hope you find him. Just remember, if you ever need some help don't hesitate to ask.

Raven put the communicator away and nodded, but didn't face him. "... I w-will..." he said quietly, "... I'll be d-damned if I lose him... he's... all I have l-left..."

"Then you best get going. We can talk some other time." Ion said before leaving, making sure to take the dead Rogue with him. Raven basically vanished back to his Geno Breaker. He strapped himself in as he activated the crimson Zoid, wheeling it around and taking off towards his old home near Alca canyon.

About an hour later did Raven arrive at his old home. He hadn't been in the building since Shadow had 'died' seven years ago... But, this was where his son was, and he was going to get him back. Raven jumped out of the Geno Breaker and ran into the house. "ANGEL!" he called, hoping he'd hear him. The Dark Pilot was only met with utter silence. The house sounded like it was totally empty...unless...his son couldn't hear him or couldn't answer him.

Raven went through the house, checking every room. "Angel! Angel, answer me! Please!" he kept calling, praying his son would hear and respond.

Raven was never answered back. He searched through the entire house, but he couldn't find his son. He only had one room left to check... The room where his parents had been murdered in... When he opened the door and looked around he couldn't see anything out of place, but he eventually spotted something near the broken pod. He went over to inspect it and found that it was Miru and pinned to the Geno plushy was another note.

Raven picked the plushy up, dusting it off before unpinning the note from it. "... _**'Remember the past, for your son will become a part of it soon. Time is slipping if you want to save him, where the monstrous entity first awakened'**_..." he read off, narrowing his eyes before crumpling the note up. Carrying Miru he left the house, getting in his Geno Breaker before heading off towards Eveopolis.

It only took Raven a little under three hours to reach Eveopolis. He was sure that he'd find his son here and what ever creep had taken him. He was going to do more than just rearrange his face. Raven jumped out of the Geno Breaker, and entered the cave where Shadow had been reborn. He glanced around the rubble-filled cavern before finding the door to Eveopolis and entering, walking into the ruined city. He looked around the remains of the once beautiful city, looking for any sort of clue. "ANGEL!" he called out, hoping again for an answer of any sort.

The forgotten city was silent. Nothing stirred and nothing looked to be out of the ordinary. As Raven neared the stoned over Death Saurer did he finally see something that was out of place. There was something glistening oddly, hanging from an out cropping. As he drew closer he saw that it was another note...and an all too familiar blue crystal pendant...

Raven blinked and immediately snatched the blue pendant, checking it to make sure it wasn't damaged before putting it safely in his pocket. He picked up the note and read it allowed. "... _**'I don't think I need to tell you where to go with this little puzzle'**_..." he read, before narrowing his eyes. He left Eveopolis and got back into the Geno Breaker, heading to Sarah's grave.

It was twilight by the time that Raven reached where he, Karl, Thomas, Moonbay and Fiona had buried his late wife. It was her favorite field of wild flowers, something that wasn't often seen on Zi. Her headstone was in the middle of the field, so the Dark Pilot would have to walk the rest of the way, not wanting to ruin any of the flowers that his wife had been so fond of.

Raven jumped out of the Geno Breaker, his silver dagger and pistol under his black cloak. He wasn't wearing the scarf, in too much of a hurry to care about it. He made his way through the wild flowers, taking care not to crush any of the delicate plants. Eventually Raven neared where his wife's headstone was. It was just bright enough for him to see it clearly, but that wasn't what had his attention. There was a figure near the headstone. A small figure and his heart leapt into his throat. There could be no mistaking who that was.

Raven immediately broke into a run. "Angel!" he called out, hurrying to the grave to get his son before he was taken away again. The five year old didn't respond to him, like Raven thought that he would. He reached him in a short matter of time and from what he could see he wasn't hurt anywhere. But, was worrying him was the fact that his son wasn't responding to him...

Raven immediately crouched down next to Angel, extremely concerned with his lack of response. "Angel? Angel are you okay?" he asked, boarder lining panicking. The toddler didn't respond to him immediately, but Raven could see tears streaming down his face. It took another five minutes before Angel actually looked at his father. What Raven hadn't noticed before was that his son was holding onto another note that is...until his son held it out to him.

Raven took the note from Angel and straightened it out. "... _**'Hope you enjoy the 'gift' that I gave you. To see just what exactly my 'gift' is, get your son to talk'**_..." he read, before looking up at Angel in worry. "Angel? What's he talking about?" he asked in concern.

The toddler just shook his head 'no', tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't let his Daddy find out! His Daddy wouldn't want him any more! The man had said so, and Angel knew that he would be right... Raven blinked. "Angel please... why won't you talk?" he asked, "I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know if you're hurt..."

The toddler just shook his head 'no' again. He was afraid of what his Daddy's reaction would be if he found out. Having his Daddy tell him that he doesn't want him any more would hurt more than anything. Raven sighed loudly. "Angel, I'm not mad or anything. I'm just glad you're safe, but please, what did he do to you? I want to know Angel... please..."

The toddler blinked, his tears blurring his vision slightly. He was so scared about his Daddy's reaction, but he knew that he had to talk eventually... "...Daddy...won't hate...?" He asked quietly. Even though the toddler hadn't opened his mouth wide Raven could still see something, something that shouldn't have been on his son. Fangs, tiny, baby vampire fangs.

Raven blinked in shock and so taken aback he gasped and fell backwards. "... A-Angel..." he said quietly, "... h-he... 't-turned' you..." he whispered more to himself than to his son. He was so in-shock he forgot what Angel had said. The toddler didn't say anything else; too fearful of what his Daddy would say to him than anything. He was even more scared by the fact that his Daddy hadn't answered him, and in his terror-stricken state, that wasn't a good sign...

Raven was quiet for a moment when he saw his son's expression, before he reached out and gently pulled the toddler into a hug. "... Angel... of course I don't hate you..." he assured softly, "... I could never hate you..."

The toddler tensed slightly when Raven pulled him into the hug, but he relaxed after hearing that. "...no gonna...'hunt' me...?" He asked quietly. Raven could feel his son's tears soaking through his clothes.

"Of course I'm n-not going to hurt you, Angel..." Raven reassured, rubbing his back gently to calm him down, "... I... I'm so sorry... I couldn't s-stop him..." he said quietly, tears beginning to escape from his eyes as well.

"...yous still want me...? ...da man s-said...d-dat yous wouldn't!" The toddler cried, clinging to his father tighter.

"Of course I s-still want you, Angel..." Raven reassured, "... you're my son... my 'angel'... I'm not going to j-just abandon you because of s-something like this..."

Hearing that seemed to calm the toddler down considerably, he was still crying and holding onto Raven as if his left depended on it, but he was no longer tense. He trusted his Daddy completely now that he had heard their special phrase. If his Daddy didn't want him or didn't love him then he wouldn't have said that.

Raven picked Angel up, tears still in his eyes. "... come on... let's go home... Karl and Thomas are worried s-sick about you..." Angel nodded slightly, still holding onto Raven tightly. He just wanted to wake up and find out that this was all a nightmare...

Raven carried him back to the Geno Breaker, taking care not to crush any of the delicate blooms of the wild flowers. He had crammed the note into his pocket, hoping he'd be able to use it to track the kidnapper down. He got into the Geno Breaker's cockpit, strapping himself in after setting Angel in his lap. "... here Angel..." he said quietly, handing him Miru. Angel took it from him and squashed it in a hug. He leaned against Raven, feeling safe for the first time since he had been kidnapped. And although he was tired, he didn't want to close his eyes just yet.

Raven piloted the Geno Breaker towards home, keeping the pace slow so Angel could relax and calm down. After about half an hour did he pull out his communicator, "...Karl... its Raven..."

Karl's communicator crackled for a moment before Karl could be heard. "Raven? Raven is everything alright! Did you find him!"

"Yeah I found him..." Raven answered, "... I wouldn't... call him 'alright'... but he's alive..."

"What's wrong Raven? Is he hurt?" Karl asked, worry and panic setting in again when he heard that.

"...you'll just have to see for yourself..." Raven said quietly, ruffling up Angel's hair gently to reassure him everything was alright. Angel looked up to Raven when he did that. Normally he would have smiled or giggled, but this time he didn't. Instead his eyes only held worry and a slight fear in them, even though he knew that his Daddy wouldn't hurt him. He was still so unsure about everything.

Raven cut the communicator link and set it aside when he saw that. "... Angel... it's okay... everything's gonna be alright..." he tried to reassure.

Angel nodded slightly. "...everyting's...gonna be okays..." He repeated, more to just reassure himself than anything.

Raven nodded. "Yeah..." he said, patting his young son's back gently. "... I won't let him hurt you again..." The toddler finally snuggled into his Daddy, like he usually did, before drifting off to sleep. He and Raven would deal with things when he woke up. For now, he just wanted to sleep peacefully and forget everything that had just happened.

Raven looked down and sighed quietly, before pulling out the blanket he kept in the Geno Breaker and wrapping the young child up in it. "... sweet dreams..." he said quietly, before he picked up the Geno Breaker's pace slightly so that they would get home within the hour. Angel didn't so much as twitch the entire ride back. He didn't even wake up when Raven got out of the Geno Breaker, carrying his son with him. Karl and Thomas were waiting for them anxiously. Shadow was still recovering so she couldn't come and greet them.

Raven carried Angel and Miru back inside, shushing Karl and Thomas before they started shouting and woke Angel. He put the toddler in his bed to sleep, making sure he had Miru. He pulled the door shut quietly so he wouldn't be woken up before he walked back over to the two Schubaltz brothers. "...first off, where's Shadow?"

"She's still in the kitchen. We didn't move her, not wanting to make her wounds worse. Like I told you over the communicator, the Magnite's only been able to heal so much, but the worse of them have 'scabbed' over." Karl replied.

Raven nodded before walking into the kitchen and crouching down to his Organoid's level. "... hey girl..." he said quietly, gently stroking his Organoid's muzzle. Shadow purred weakly and wagged the tip of her tail, but couldn't do much more than that.

Karl and Thomas waited until Raven had checked Shadow over before making him sit at the table. "Will you please tell us what's going on?" Karl asked.

Raven sighed loudly, but didn't answer immediately. Eventually he pulled out the crumpled note and handed it to Karl. Karl blinked before reading the note. His brows furrowed as he read it over. "...'gift'...? What in the world does this note mean and where did you get this?"

Raven lowered his gaze slightly and held his hands together nervously. "... Angel's... he's..." he hesitated, "... he's been... 't-turned'... into a va-vampire..."

Both Karl and Thomas blinked. "...what...? ...h-how is that possible! You told me that something like that couldn't happen!" Karl said, confused and shocked at the same time. Thomas was too stunned to say anything.

Raven was quietly again for a minute. "... that vampire I ran into in Rheeve village, said that someone created a virus that tampers with DNA, turning humans into vampires and vampires into Rogues... and... someone must've given Angel the virus..."

Both Schubaltz brothers looked at him. "...What...? I-Is there any cure!" Karl asked before something dawned on him. No doubt Raven had thought about it, but he had to make sure. "...Just what are you going to do exactly?"

Raven shook his head. "...there's no cure as far as I know..." he sighed, before taking a moment of silence, "... I'm... not sure, Karl... but I'm gonna raise him like nothing's happened... just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's any different..."

Karl nodded. "I'm glad to hear that Raven. Knowing what you do as your second job must have scared him badly... You know that Thomas and I will be here to support you."

Raven nodded before growing downcast. "... he... he thought I was gonna hate him..." he said softly, averting his gaze downwards almost in shame.

Karl and Thomas blinked. "...he...really thought that...?" Thomas asked. Raven nodded slightly, but didn't lift his gaze. He didn't want either of them seeing the tears in his eyes.

Karl sighed quietly. "Raven...this is going to be hard for the both of you... I can't tell you to cheer up, but...you can't let what he said get to you. He was scared and who ever did this to him probably knew that you were a 'hunter' and told him things to scare him worse." Karl said.

Raven nodded slightly. "... I know..." he said quietly, "... but... he was so scared of me that he refused to talk for nearly five minutes, scared I would see the fangs and be angry with him..."

Karl sighed again. "Raven... ...it's not like you've said anything good about vampires... What was supposed to think?" He asked gently.

"... I don't have an issue with 'normal' vampires, Karl, he knows that... I 'hunt' Rogues... which are enemies of both humans _and_ vampires... for Eve's sake I allied with a vampire this trip!" he sighed loudly, "... I think he's scared of me now..."

"I think he's going to be scared of all of us for a little while, at least until he's positive that we're not going to hurt him, abandon him or do anything to him. You two will get through this; just take it one step at a time, alright?"

Raven nodded slightly. "... I know..." he said quietly, "... but... what are we going to do...? I can't leave him at base anymore... someone would notice..."

Karl thought for a moment. "Well...is there any one else that would be able to watch him here that you trust?" The Colonel asked. "Thomas and I only have so many days off and we can't be here every time..."

Raven sighed. "...there's Moonbay..." he said, "... but she told me she'll be going back to transporting soon..."

"Are you sure that there's no one else? There's no one that would know how to take care of him now?" Thomas asked, knowing that the three of them would be getting a crash course in learning how to raise a vampire child.

"...there's Ion... but I barely know him..." Raven sighed quietly.

Karl and Thomas blinked. "Who's Ion?" Thomas asked.

"...the vampire I told you I met in Rheeve. He's after the same person I am..."

"The vampire you met in Rheeve? Well...if you're after the same person why not call him over? He probably knows what to do, doesn't he?"

Raven sighed. "...yeah..." he said, "... I suppose he can be trusted... after all he pulled that Rogue off of me after it knocked my dagger away..."

"Then...let's get Angel more comfortable with his situation before we call him over... I think seeing another vampire here so soon after...what happened would panic him..." Karl said.

Raven nodded. "I know..." he replied, "... I'll spend a few days getting him used to being a vampire, and then have Ion come to help..."

The Schubaltz brothers nodded. However, before anyone could talk they heard the toddler calling out for Raven, obviously scared of something. Raven immediately got up and ran to his room, flinging the door open. "Angel! What's wrong!" he called in worry, fearful the person had returned.

"Daddy! Bad dweam! Da scawy man twied t-to hurted me 'gain!" He cried, clinging to his father.

Raven sighed quietly and picked the toddler up. "...it's okay Angel... I won't let him touch you again..." he tried to assure, running his hand gently up and down his back. It took a couple of minutes but Raven eventually got him to calm down. It looked like he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Raven carried Angel out to the kitchen and sat down, still holding him. "...it's alright Angel..." he tried to soothe, not wanting him to be scared.

The toddler nodded slightly, but clung to Raven's shirt with one hand, while he held onto Miru in the other. He was quiet for a very long minute before he spoke up. "...sowwy fo'...worrying yous...Uncl' Kawl...Uncl' Thomas..." he said quietly.

Karl and Thomas both blinked. "Angel, don't worry about it..." Karl answered, "Yeah, it wasn't your fault..." Thomas added.

"...yous...no care...?" He asked, still in that quiet voice.

Karl shook his head. "We don't mind... it wasn't your fault..." he replied, knowing saying 'vampire' might spook him. Thomas nodded, but didn't add anything else.

The toddler didn't say anything else for a minute before looking up at his father. "...Daddy...?"

Raven looked down at him. "What is it, Squirt?" he asked, unsure of what he wanted.

"...m'scared..." He replied quietly, not use to all the vampire senses.

Raven blinked. "... don't worry... you'll get used to it..." he tried to reassure, "... just don't pay attention to it..." Angel nodded slightly, trying to do what his Daddy told him to do and ignore everything. However, that task was made difficult when you're only five and everything's so loud... Raven sighed quietly and rubbed the toddler's back. It was a little painful to hold him with his wounds only sealed, but he tried to ignore it.

Angel squirmed his way out of Raven's hold before going over to Shadow. He kneeled down beside her and patted her muzzle gently. "I's sowwy yous gotted hurt Shadow... ...Feel better pwease?" Shadow opened her eye and looked up at him, wagging her tail weakly. She purred softly and licked his hand gently; trying to reassure him she'd be fine. Angel smiled slightly, but it was enough so that the three adults watching him could see his tiny fangs. It was something that they'd all have to get use to seeing.

Raven sighed quietly when he saw Angel's fangs. It wasn't a disappointed sigh, more of a saddened sigh that he hadn't been able to stop the man from doing this. "... Angel... do you need anything?" he asked quietly, not wanting to hurt his hearing.

The now 'turned' toddler looked over to Raven and blinked. He was quiet for a minute before answering. "...I'm hungwy Daddy... Weally, weally hungwy..."

Raven nodded. "Alright Squirt... what're you hungry for?"

"...I dunno Daddy... I'm jus' hungwy..."

Raven sighed and got up. "Alright, I'll make you something..." he said, but turned to the Schubaltz brothers before, "... did you guys tell someone at base you'd be gone? If not you better start heading back..."

Karl sighed. "You're right. We should be getting back, even though we don't want to leave. We'll try to come back as soon as we can."

Raven nodded. "Don't worry about us... I can take care of anyone who tries to cause trouble..." he assured.

The Schubaltz brother nodded before bidding the two Chens goodbye. Once they left did Angel go over to where his father was and tugged on his shirt slightly to get his attention. Raven glanced down at Angel. "What's wrong, Squirt?" he asked, unsure of what he wanted.

The toddler looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Daddy...I'm hungwy... ...but...it dun feel wike da normal kinda hungwy..."

Raven blinked, before he sighed quietly. "... then... you must be 'hungry' for blood..."

The toddler just stared at him blankly, what little life that had been returning to his eyes leaving. He whined slightly, the thought making his insides squirm. "But I dun wanna has bwood!" He cried, obviously distressed.

Raven sighed quietly before picking the toddler up and carrying him to the main room. He sat down and kept Angel on his lap. "Angel... you're going to have to drink blood at some point... you're a vampire now... and that means you have to drink blood or you'll die..."

Angel looked up to him with tears in his eyes. "...but I dun wanna..." he cried, knowing just where his Daddy was going with this.

Raven sighed quietly before hugging the toddler against him. "Angel, its okay..." he tried to soothe, "... you won't hurt me... and you need to drink blood or you'll die..." The toddler whined slightly, but hearing his father's heartbeat and breathing calmed him down considerably. He didn't say anything back though.

Raven sighed quietly. "... I'm sorry Angel... but... it's something that you're going to have to do... now that you're a vampire..."

"...but I dun...wanna... ...no wanna bite yous!"

Raven sighed again. "... Angel... you don't have to bite me..."

The toddler looked up to Raven, blinking away some of his tears "...I don'ts...?" He asked quietly.

Raven shook his head. "You don't... but I'm afraid there's no way around you needing blood..."

Angel went quiet again. "...duns wanna dough... it's yucky..."

"Angel, you _need_ blood now that you're a vampire... you're gonna have to get used to that fact..." he said gently, "... now I'll be right back, okay?" he added quietly, setting the young toddler on the couch as he got up. The toddler blinked when his Daddy left. He wasn't sure just where he had went or what he was doing. But, he wasn't about to follow after him, seeing as his Daddy had told him that he'd be right back...

Raven walked into the kitchen, and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a sharp knife and set it on the counter, before pulling off his glove and rolling up his sleeve. With his much more acute and sharp hearing Angel could hear his Daddy rummaging in one of the drawers. He eventually slipped off the couch, curious as to what his Daddy was doing. Raven heard him, and sighed loudly. "Angel... you better be on that couch still..."

The toddler stopped and scurried back to the couch, whining quietly. He didn't know what was going on or what his Daddy was doing. And for some reason, it scared him. Raven hesitated for a moment, before making a small cut on his wrist. He gritted his teeth against the slight stinging pain, but as soon as blood started leaking from the wound did he grab a washcloth to cover the slice so he wouldn't bleed everywhere. Once again, with his new senses, was the toddler able to pick up on the scent of blood. But, with his new vampire...'tastes' it didn't smell like blood. To him, it smelt like a sugar laden juice. Raven walked back out to the main room, the washcloth still wrapped around his wrist. He sat down next to Angel but didn't say anything, curious as to his reaction.

The toddler looked over to his father curiously. The strange scent was coming from him and he couldn't figure out just where it was coming from. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he crawled over to where Raven was. Raven blinked when Angel did that. He had been expecting him to lunge at him or something, so this was a pleasant surprise. "...that's a good sign..." he muttered to himself, watching Angel closely to make sure he didn't become aggressive.

The toddler was too entranced with finding out what sweet smelling scent was coming from than what his father had said. He spotted the 'bandage' on his father's wrist and began to tug at it, trying to get it off. Raven wasn't entirely sure if he liked that. "... Angel..." he said, unsure if he was going to turn aggressive or not trying to get at his wound.

The toddler looked up to him when he heard his name. "...Yeah Daddy...?" He asked quietly.

"...you alright?" Raven asked, making sure to move the 'bandage' around so Angel wouldn't see any blood soaking through, "... you gotta make sure your new instincts don't take over..."

Angel blinked. "I'm okays Daddy... ...jus'...twying to find where dat nice smell is coming fwom..." he said.

Raven couldn't help but chuckle. "...'nice' smell? You're more of a vampire then you think..." he joked lightly.

Hearing that didn't make the toddler feel any better. In fact, he didn't like hearing that statement, at all. "...Daddy...tinks I's too much wike a vanpaia...?"

Raven blinked. "No, no, Angel, I was just joking..." he tried to reassure, patting his head gently with his free hand.

Angel nodded slightly. "...Daddy no mad...?"

"Of course I'm not mad, Angel..." Raven assured, "... honestly I'm glad... you're a lot more in-control than I could have hoped... most vampires would have lunged when they smelled blood, but you didn't... that's a really good sign..." he smiled gently.

Angel blinked. "...dat nice smell is...bwood...?" He asked timidly.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, it is..." he replied, "... to vampires, blood smells and tastes different then it does to humans..."

"...why...? I dun wike it..."

Raven sighed quietly. "I don't know why, Angel, that's just the way it is..." he replied, taking off the bandage, "... here Angel, you need to drink..." he said, offering him his son his bloody wrist.

The toddler leaned away from the offered wrist, his human side once taking control over his vampire side for the moment. However, he couldn't keep his vampire instincts at bay forever and he eventually started to reach out for it. Raven didn't pull back or try and force him, letting Angel move at his own pace. He didn't want to stress his young son any more than he already was.

Eventually Angel reached out and grabbed a hold of Raven's cut wrist. He was extremely hesitant but eventually he followed what his instincts where telling him to do and brought it to his mouth. Raven didn't pull back or tense, which surprised him honestly. He had expected his 'hunter' instincts to flare up, but they didn't, thankfully. "...that's a good boy..." he said quietly, glad he hadn't had to 'force' his son to 'feed'. That would've been a mess.

The now young vampire didn't hear him, too engrossed with 'feeding'. He didn't know why he wanted it so badly, even though his Daddy had told him why. It still scared him and he was afraid that he wouldn't stop. Raven kept a close watch on his son, just in case he didn't stop. He could tell Angel was somewhat upset about what he was doing, so he lightly patted his son's back. "...it's okay..."

The toddler growled slightly, not being able to stop himself from doing so. He was growing more scared by the second, since he couldn't make himself stop on his own. Raven blinked when he heard that. "... Angel...?" he asked, not yet attempting to stop him. He was only a little dizzy, and was willing to let his son 'feed' a little more. He wanted to be sure Angel 'fed' long enough and got enough blood.

The toddler didn't answer him, but he did tighten his grip on his father's wrist slightly. He wanted to stop, he very much wanted to. But, the vampire that was in him now didn't, and it had a good hold over what he did...

Raven started to get concerned. "Angel...stop..." he said gently, starting to get lightheaded. He wasn't about to pry his son off of his wrist, yet, and gave him the chance to stop if he could. The youngster half-growled, half whined when Raven said that to him. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. And that scared him, not wanting to do this every time he had to do this... He feared that one time he might not stop...

Raven blinked when he heard that. "Angel... c'mon, stop..." he said, getting increasingly lightheaded. He gave him one last chance to stop on his own, before he'd have to make him stop. Angel didn't take any action to stop himself, no matter how much he wanted. His vampire side had full control over him, and it was scaring him badly.

Raven was starting to feel extremely dizzy, beginning to see spots. "... A-Angel...stop..." he breathed, trying to pull his wrist away from the young vampire. The toddler gave a little, letting his father move his wrist away from his mouth. However, he wouldn't let go of it.

Raven shook his head slightly, extremely dizzy from the blood loss combined with his still-healing wounds. "Angel... let g-go... please..." Angel whined slightly, but didn't let go of his wrist. He was still scared, now worried about what his Daddy would do since he wasn't listening...

Raven tried again to pull away, but kept his movements gentle, not wanting to rip his arm away and scare his son. "... Angel... its o-okay..." he tried to assure, hearing him whining. Eventually the toddler let go but slowly though. He was starting to regain his human side as he started to tremble slightly from fear of what he had just done and nearly did.

Raven pulled his wrist back once Angel had let go, stopping the bleeding with the washcloth. Once that was done did he pick his son up, not wanting him to feel upset. "...it's o-okay, Angel... its okay..." he tried to soothe, running his hand slowly up and down the child's back.

The young child clung to Raven's shirt, starting to cry again. He didn't like what he had done and he never wanted to do it again. "...dun makes me do dat...'gain..." he cried.

Raven rubbed his back gently. "Shh... its okay..." he tried to assure, "... you'll get used to it... I promise..."

"Nooo! I dun wanna do it 'gain! ...I no has...has c-contwol! M'scared Daddy!" He cried harder, not calming down but getting worse.

Raven rubbed his back gently. "It's okay Angel... don't worry..." he tried to soothe, not wanting him to panic. It took a long while but Raven eventually got the toddler to calm down. He was still hiccupping slightly, his eyes were red and he was clinging to Raven's shirt with a tight grip. Raven would have to figure out just what to do for the next time he had to 'feed' his son.

Raven continued rubbing his back, trying to get him calmed down. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night, and way past his son's bed-time. "...you ready to go to sleep, Angel...?"

Angel looked up to him, tears still streaking his face and his eyes red. "...Can I stay...wif yous Daddy...?" He asked quietly, not wanting to be alone.

Raven nodded. "I was planning on it..." he said quietly, smiling gently. He got to his feet, holding Angel, and turned off the lights, making sure the doors were securely locked. He walked into his room and set Angel on the large bed, taking out Sarah's necklace and putting it on her nightstand. "Stay here, I'll get Miru..." The toddler nodded slightly, and got under the covers when his Daddy left the room to get his plushy. He wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but he knew that it wouldn't be fun...

Raven retrieved Miru and returned to the room. "Here you go, Angel..." he said quietly, handing him Miru, "... I'll be right back again. I need to patch myself up and put on my pajamas..." he said before leaving the room. Angel clutched Miru to his chest and waited for his Daddy to come back. He knew that he would sleep well, but he felt better about being in the same room with something.

Raven was gone for ten minutes, in the bathroom. He was wrapping his shoulder and side in gauze, not wanting to bleed and tempt Angel's new-found instincts. He put on his black and grey night clothes before walking back into the bedroom and turning off the light.

"...nigh' Daddy..." He said quietly when Raven turned off the lights. His eyes were brightly glowing, something that he had no control over.

Raven looked over and blinked, seeing his eyes. He quickly shook it off and lied down on his side of the bed. "Goodnight Angel..." he said quietly, before getting comfortable.

"...wuv yous..." He said even quieter, as if he was afraid Raven wouldn't say it back.

"Love you too, Angel..." Raven answered, looking over at his son. He was slightly saddened at how scared his son was of him, but didn't say anything about it.

"...is Daddy d'spointed...?" He asked quietly, being able to sense some sort of negative feeling on him.

Raven blinked. "Of course I'm not disappointed Angel..." he reassured.

"...but...dere's...bad feewing comin' from yous..."

Raven sighed quietly. "... I guess I'm just sad is all..." he said softly, "... I don't want you to be scared of me... or think that I see you any differently, Angel... because I don't... you're still my little 'angel'... you being a vampire now doesn't matter..."

"...weally...? ...no madder what?"

Raven nodded. "No matter what..." he reassured gently.

"...e-even if I's...g-go bad...?" He asked quietly. The man who had taken him said that he would. This was the other thing that had been bothering him. Would his Daddy 'hunt' him if he turned bad...?

Raven nodded. "Even if you go bad... I'll still love you, Angel..." he reassured, reaching over and gently ruffling up the toddler's hair. "But I don't think that'll happen, so don't fret over it."

"...b-but! ...Da bad man said dat...he'll make me turn bad!"

Raven sighed and sat up, looking over at Angel. "Angel, don't worry, I won't let him hurt you again..."

The toddler sat up slightly as well. "...I knows you won't Daddy... ...but M'still scared..." he said, crawling closer to where Raven was and hugged him.

Raven hugged Angel back. "I know your scared Angel... I'm scared too..." he said back quietly, running his hand up and down his back.

"...we get through dis...?" He asked, wanting to be reassured.

Raven nodded. "Yes, we'll get through this..." he assured, hugging him a little more tightly.

Angel smiled slightly. "M'gwad Daddy... Nuthin' will tear us 'part wight...?"

"Of course not, Angel..." Raven said softly, running his hand slowly through his son's hair to calm him down, "... nothing will tear us apart... I promise..." he assured gently.

The toddler's smile widened a bit and he couldn't help but growl lightly, sounding like a purr, when his father ran his fingers through his hair. It was calming, and the 'turned' child finally relaxed. Raven was a little surprised to hear Angel purr, especially after his recent encounter with the Rogue. He had made the same noise before biting him. He ignored that thought and reminded himself that it was only Angel showing he was happy. He continued running his fingers gently through his son's hair, knowing it always calmed him down.

The young vampire continued to purr until he finally fell asleep. He was finally content again and feeling much better than he had all day. Raven laid Angel down on his side of the bed and covered him up in a quilt Sarah had made for him when he was very young, making sure he had Miru. Once he was sure Angel was comfortable did Raven get himself tucked in before finally dozing off.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_D: Poor Angel! He's been given that virus and has been 'turned' into a vampire! And poor Raven! Just what is he going to do now? Things definitely aren't going to be easy for them! Let's just hope that the two of them can cope with this new development! Please Review! They make my day and make me update faster! :)


	5. Memories and Favors

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Angel, Sarah, Lenne and Ion belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ Jayden and Caleb belong to both ShadowRebirth37 and me! Please do not use them without our permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Last chapter we found out that who ever had kidnapped poor little Angel 'turned' him into a vampire… And this person is also the one that's spreading the Vampire Virus! D: Just what will this chapter hold? You'll have to wait and find out!

We thank those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

† **Memories and Favors †**

The night, oddly enough, passed on peacefully. Angel didn't wake up once, more than likely exhausted from the previous day's trauma. Morning soon came back upon them, but the only movement that the sun got when it peaked through the window was the toddler pulling the covers tighter around him to try to block out said sun. Raven groaned and did the same thing, turning his back to the window. He settled back in and tried to get some more sleep. The toddler didn't move for another two hours. He was too deep in sleep to even notice the sun or how warm it was becoming. Raven didn't twitch, still asleep. He was snoring softly, but not loudly enough to wake the toddler. He wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, sleeping off the earlier blood loss.

Eventually Angel woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "...Daddy... I'm hungwy..." He whined slightly, shaking his dad's shoulder to wake him up.

Raven groaned sleepily. "...you are...?" he asked tiredly, not opening his eyes.

"...yeah... I want pancakes...its da weekend!" He said, starting to gain some of his high energy that all toddlers seem to have in the early mornings.

Raven sighed and sat up. "...you want pancakes...?" he repeated, "... well, I'll see what I can do..."

Angel hummed happily, feeling like his old self a little. "Yes! I wanna has pancakes pwease!" He said.

Raven smiled slightly. "Alright, let's make some breakfast..." he said, ruffling up the toddler's hair before scooping the child up in his arms before he could bound off. Angel squealed in laughter a little, feeling much better than he had yesterday. If it wasn't for how heightened his senses were he would have thought that everything that had happened yesterday was just a bad nightmare.

Raven chuckled, caring the toddler into the kitchen and setting him on the counter so he could help. He checked on Shadow, who had at some point in the night gotten up and curled up on the couch. After he gave her another piece of Magnite he went to get the ingredients ready to make pancakes. Angel was waiting as patiently as he could for his Daddy to start making breakfast. He seemed to have more energy than he normally did...maybe... It was hard to tell with a usually constantly hyper five year old...

Raven started mixing ingredients and turned on the stove, putting a skillet on it to get warm. "Do you want to crack the eggs, Angel?"

"Okays!" The toddler chirped happily, taking the eggs that Raven had handed to him. He cracked them into the batter that his Daddy was making for the pancakes.

Raven kept an eye on him, making sure he didn't get any shells into the batter. He took out the milk and poured the right amount into a measuring cup, before setting it on the counter. "Pour that in when you're done, Angel..."

"Awwighty Daddy!" Angel replied as he finished cracking the eggs. He poured in the milk that Raven had set out for him.

Raven smiled slightly as he waited for Angel to finish. "After you pour that in, stir it a little bit... I need to get the pan ready..." he said, cutting up some butter to put in the pan. Angel nodded as he stirred the batter, trying not to make a mess. ...Or at least _too_ big of a mess...

Raven chuckled quietly. After a few minutes he glanced over at his son. "Alright Angel, let's make the pancakes now..."

"Okay!" The toddler replied as he dad picked him up and held him so then he could pour the batter into the pan. He was having fun, and currently forgetting about his condition.

Raven made sure he didn't pour the batter everywhere. "That's enough... we'll make more in a minute."

The toddler looked up to his father. "…'Kay..." He replied, letting his Daddy flip the pancakes. "...We doin' anyting todays...?"

Raven looked down at him. "Not that I'm aware of, why? Do you want to do something special?" he asked back curiously.

Angel shook his head 'no'. "No...I dun wanna... Was jus' wondering..." The toddler replied, waiting for his Daddy to take this batch of pancakes off so then he could start the next.

Raven waited a few minutes before setting the toddler on the counter. He took the pancakes off the skillet and put them on two plates, setting them on the table. "You want syrup, Angel?"

"Yes! I wants wots and wots of syrup!" The toddler replied happily.

Raven chuckled, pulling out the bottle of syrup. "Alright, alright..." he said, setting it on the table.

"Is breakfast done now Daddy?" The toddler asked, since when his Daddy usually set the table it meant that it was time to eat.

"Yeah the first batch is ready..." Raven said, walking over and picking the toddler up. He set him down in his seat, before opening the syrup and putting some on his son's pancakes. The energetic vampire was practically bouncing in his seat, wanting to eat. He was so hungry for some reason, and he just didn't know why...

Raven chuckled. "Alright, alright..." he said, setting the syrup aside. He never liked anything on his pancakes, so Angel could keep the bottle near him. He went back to the stove, putting the second batch into the skillet. The toddler immediately grabbed the syrup bottle and opened it. He stood up on his chair and began to pour it all over his pancakes. Since his Daddy wasn't paying too much attention to how much he was putting on them, he basically 'drowned' his pancakes in syrup...

Raven was still cooking the other pancakes, and not paying attention to what Angel was doing. After ten minutes he finished, putting the remaining pancakes on another plate and setting it on the table. "A-Angel! That's enough!" he said in shock, seeing the puddle of syrup that at one point was a few pancakes.

The toddler looked up his father, giving him a curious look. "But Daddy... I wants sugar! Wots of sweet tings! It smells weally nice!"

Raven sighed quietly. "... alright, alright..." he said, letting Angel drown his pancakes in syrup. The toddler set the now half empty bottle of syrup down on the table before going to eat his pancakes. He used a spoon instead of a fork, since his pancakes were nothing but mush.

Raven's eye twitched. "... Angel... you're going to rot your teeth with all that sugar..."

Again the toddler looked up to Raven. "Nu-uh Daddy! I no wot my teeth!" He argued back.

Raven sighed. "Well you're gonna have to brush your teeth after you're done..."

"...Okays..." Angel sighed, before going back to his syrup. Raven sighed loudly. He started eating his plain pancakes, keeping an eye on his son. Angel ate everything that was on his plate, not leaving even a drop of syrup behind. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted so much sugar, but he did.

Raven sighed loudly. "...you want more?"

Pwease Daddy?" The toddler asked.

Raven sighed. "Alright, alright..." he said, putting more pancakes on the toddler's plate.

"Tank yous Daddy!" The toddler chirped as he...destroyed the rest of the syrup that was in the bottle.

Raven sighed loudly. "...well... I'll have to have Karl or Reese get me some more syrup..." he sighed. Angel didn't really listen to him, too engrossed with eating his 'breakfast'. He hummed happily as he finished off his second helping off pancakes, waiting for his Daddy to finish.

Raven finished a few minutes later, glancing over at Angel. He blinked in shock. "... jeez Angel..." he muttered, "... I didn't think you could eat so much..."

The young vampire looked up to Raven when he heard him say that. "...yous...no wan' me to eats so much...?" He asked.

Raven blinked. "No, no... Since you're a vampire now you'll have to eat more. There's nothing wrong with it... I'll just have to get used to it is all..."

Angel nodded slightly. "...Whys I gotta eats so much now Daddy...?"

Raven shrugged. "I'm not sure... it's just something that vampires have to do..." he replied, "... speaking of vampires... I met a vampire in Rheeve village that might be able to help us..."

Angel blinked. "...yous did...?" He asked quietly.

Raven nodded. "... his name is Ion... he might be able to teach us more about vampires... so I'll be able to raise you properly..."

"...Ion...? Dat's a funny name..." The toddler replied, not use to hearing vampiric names.

Raven sighed loudly. "... it's a vampire name, Angel... their names are unusual to us..." he replied, "... but you shouldn't say things like that, it's not nice..." he said gently.

"...sowwy Daddy..." The toddler replied quietly. He hadn't meant to say a mean thing...

Raven reached over and patted his back lightly. "It's okay Angel..." he tried to soothe, "... if you want I can have him come over today... so he can hopefully teach you to control your new instincts..."

"N-No! I dun wanna...met anymo' vanpaias wight now..." Angel said, looking down at the table slightly.

Raven blinked. "... how come?" he asked, unsure of why he was so reluctant.

"...D-Da bad man dat...dat tooked me 'way... ...h-he tolded me dat...dat other vanpaias would wanna hurt me... ...he s-said dat I'm 's-special', but I no knows wha' he means!"

Raven blinked, before he got up and gathered the toddler up in his arms. "... shh Angel... it's okay..." he said soothingly, running his hand slowly through his son's black hair, "... no one's gonna hurt you..." Angel clung to Raven's shirt, too distressed to calm down or 'purr' as his father carted his fingers through his hair. Thinking about that man made him extremely distressed.

Raven sighed quietly and carried him out to the main room, sitting beside the wounded Organoid on the couch. "Angel... its okay… calm down..." he tried to calm him down, not wanting him to be scared. The toddler huddled into Raven, wanting to feel safe and protected. He was curled up into a ball on Raven's lap, holding into his shirt still.

Raven continued running his hand through the toddler's hair. "Shh... it's okay..." he tried to calm him down, "... I won't let anyone hurt you again..."

"...I knows Daddy... ...but I's still scared..."

Raven sighed quietly. "... I know... but there's no need to worry..."

"...but I's scared dat he be wight... Wha' if da other vanpaias weally do wanna hurt me...? Wha' if...if..." The toddler was getting worked up into a tizzy, starting to tear up and hyperventilate.

Raven patted his back. "Angel, don't think about it, just don't worry..." he tried to soothe, tightening his grip on him reassuringly. He didn't need him getting scared again. Angel nodded slightly, but didn't answer back. He knew that he needed to calm down, but getting use to...being a vampire would take some time...

Raven sighed quietly. "...please Angel... please calm down..." he said gently, rubbing his back gently.

"...m'twying Daddy..." The toddler said quietly, not wanting to make his father upset with him.

Raven continued running his hand up and down his back. "... Its okay..." he kept repeating softly, trying to get him to relax. Eventually Raven was able to get his son to relax. He knew that it would be hard for them, more so for his son, but they'd make it. It was just getting the both of them use to their new situation. Raven ran his fingers through his son's hair again, still holding the toddler against him. It worried him seeing him so upset, but he kept it hidden.

Angel was able to sense something was upsetting his Daddy... He had the feeling that it had to do with him. "...you mad at me Daddy...?" He asked quietly.

Raven blinked. "Of course not, Angel..." he said soothingly, "... it just hurts me seeing you so upset..."

"I's sowwy Daddy... ...no mean t'hurted yous..." The toddler replied quietly.

Raven sighed quietly, running his hands through Angel's hair again. "... It's not your fault, Angel..."

"...but feel wikes it is... ...Daddy's hurting 'cuz of me... Dun wanna make Daddy hurt..."

Raven ruffed up Angel's hair gently. "Come on Angel, you know it takes a lot to hurt me..." he joked lightly, smiling, "... I'm just worried is all. Don't worry about me, and don't think it's your fault, okay?"

Angel nodded slightly. "...I jus' wanna make Daddy pwoud... ...can't do dats now dough... ...no ones will wanna hire a vanpaia...even if I's b'come da greatest Zoids piwot..." The toddler said sadly.

Hearing that saddened the dark pilot, he hugged him tighter and continued running his hands gently through his hair. "...but Angel... I'm already proud of you..." he said softly, "... what does it matter what everyone else thinks? You're my little 'angel', and that's all that should matter..."

After hearing that did Angel finally start to relax a little, "...I'm gwad Daddy...makes me feel much better."

Raven smiled slightly. "...that's all I wanted to hear..." he said quietly, still running his fingers through Angel's hair. The toddler calm down after five more minutes. He relaxed in his father's hold, sighing quietly. Raven continued running his hand through Angel's short-ish black hair, still holding him. He knew his son liked contact when he was upset or scared, like he had as a child, so he didn't want to stress him out again by setting him down. Eventually the toddler started to purr quietly again, feeling content enough to do so. He seemed to love contact even more now that he was a vampire.

Raven smiled slightly when he heard Angel's distinctly vampiric purr, knowing that meant he was content. It was somewhat odd hearing his son purr, but he was already starting to get used to it. He kept running his hand through his hair, eventually getting to his feet to get day clothes for his son to change in to, seeing as his pajamas were matted with syrup. The young vampire clung to Raven's shirt when he was picked up. He laid his head on his shoulder, feeling much better than he had been just a little while ago.

Raven patted the young vampire's back, before carrying him into the toddler's room. "... Angel I need to set you down for a minute..." he said, standing beside the child's bed, "... you need to get into some non-sticky clothes..."

"Okays..." Angel replied, not minding being set down, even if he did like the comfort he felt. He waited patiently for his Daddy to pick out an outfit for him.

Raven opened the closet and eventually pulled out a black shirt and tan pants that were hemmed a couple inches above his ankles. "Do you want your scarf today, Angel?" he asked, knowing he usually liked the scarf he had given him as a young child.

"Yes pwease! I wanna wears it today!" He replied, smiling slightly. He liked his red scarf. It was just like his Daddy's.

Raven smiled. "Alright, alright..." he said, laying out his outfit. "Well, as soon as you get dressed bring me your Zaber pajamas... I'll have to wash them a few times to get all the syrup out... …speaking of which, as soon as you give me your pajamas you need to go brush your teeth..." he added as he walked out so his son could dress.

Angel nodded slightly and took his pajamas off. He didn't put his shirt on right away, instead walking over to his mirror that was on his closet door. He was half expecting to see nothing reflected back at him, so he was surprised when he saw that he had his reflection. However, it didn't keep his attention for long. He instead inspected the injection site where that man had stuck a strange needle into his neck. If he hadn't of know what happened, he would have said that a vampire had bitten his neck and did this to him... But he knew the truth... It was just a strange needle that had two different points and two different vials that seemed to mix together...

Raven was in the other end of the house, throwing the child's stick pajamas into the washing machine…or at least attempting to. When he had gone to toss in the pajamas they had stuck to his hand, and it took nearly three minutes to get his hand unstuck from the syrupy mess. He threw them in and sighed loudly, turning the machine on before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. Angel was still inspecting the injection sight that was on his neck. He didn't know just how long we was standing there, inspecting it and trying not to scratch or pick at. It was still a little sore, which made the area around the site uncomfortable and sore as well.

Raven eventually was able to wash the sticky residue from the syrup off of his hands. He grabbed a washcloth and turned off the light, drying his hands off as he left the room. He looked down towards Angel's room, and was a little curious as to why he hadn't come out yet. "Angel? Everything alright?" he asked, knocking on the door lightly with his knuckles.

Angel was only slightly torn from the soreness the site was causing him when he heard his Daddy knocking on the door. He figured that it would be best if he let his Daddy find the marks and make sure that they didn't get any worse... Raven eventually opened the door. "Angel? Angel are you- good Eve..." he muttered, seeing the marks on his son's neck. He hadn't expected that bad of a wound. The toddler looked over to Raven, but didn't say anything. He didn't really want to think about what happened two nights ago...

Raven walked over to him. "...let me patch that up, okay?" he said, picking the toddler up.

"Okays..." Angel replied, letting his Daddy take him to the bathroom where the medical kit was kept. "Be careful Daddy... Still hurts a wittle..." Raven nodded and sat him on the counter, opening the med-kit he kept in the bathroom. He pulled out some gauze and a pain-free antibiotic rinse, since he'd learned the hard way Angel didn't like medicine that stung.

Angel staid as still as he could; He knew that the more he struggled the more his Daddy fought with him with giving him medicine. He only whined slightly when his Daddy cleaned the wound off, since the area hurt, but other than that, he didn't make a fuss. Raven cleaned off and disinfected the wound, before putting some antibiotic cream on a gauze pad. "I'm going to wrap some dressing gauze around your neck to hold this pad on, okay Angel? That way we won't have to use a Band-Aid which will hurt to take off..." he explained as he dressed the two puncture wounds.

The toddled nodded. "...O-Okay..." He replied a bit nervously. He didn't like the idea of someone touching his neck. However, he reminded himself that it was just his Daddy, and that he wouldn't hurt him.

Raven blinked when he heard the nervousness in his voice, but ignored it. He wrapped the dressing gauze loosely around his son's neck, so it wouldn't scare him. "Alright... we're all done..."

"Tank yous Daddy," Angel said before reaching up to be held. Once Raven had picked him up did he speak again, "...do we gotta go any wheres today?"

Raven shook his head. "Nope... I was planning on spending all week home with you..." he replied.

Angel smiled slightly. "...But...wha 'bout when yous gotta go back to works?"

Raven sighed quietly. "... I might have you stay with Auntie Reese..." he answered, the Zoidian being one of the few people he could still actually trust.

Angel blinked. "Auntie Weese? She back fwom twavlin'?" The toddler asked, knowing that the last time he had seen his Auntie was at Christmas.

Raven nodded. "She should be... I'll have to give her a call and see if she can come watch you..." he said, knowing the toddler trusted Reese as much as he did. "Now, you want to do anything today?"

Angel was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Daddy...can we go visit Mommy? I wanna tells her dat everting's gonna be okays now..."

Raven blinked, not having been expecting that. "...you wanna see mommy?" he asked, "... alright then, I've got a lot to tell her too..."

The toddler smiled slightly. "Wet me finished getting dwessed Daddy!" He said as Raven took him back to his room.

Raven chuckled slightly before setting the toddler down inside the doorway of his room. "Meet me in the kitchen when you finish getting dressed and brushing your teeth and hair..." he said, closing the door behind him as he walked to his bedroom to dress into his pilot suit. Raven could hear the toddler groan when he mentioned brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He had thought that his Daddy had forgotten!

Raven chuckled to himself as he closed the door to his room across the hall. He changed out of his night clothes before putting on his pilot suit gingerly, making sure not to open any of the bandaged wounds he had sustained. After he finished he walked over to the nightstand and picked up Sarah's necklace, looking at it for a long moment before putting it safely in his pocket. He shut the door to his room behind him as he left, walking out to the main room to sit beside his wounded Organoid as he waited.

The toddler finished getting dressed, before going to brush his teeth and comb his hair. It wasn't like he had really ever disobeyed Raven before. He bounded out into the main room, holding his red scarf out so then his Daddy could help him put it on. Raven took the red scarf from him. "Alright Angel, turn around so I can put this on..." he said, unfolding the scarf.

Angel did as he was told and turned around so then his Daddy could help him with his scarf. He was sure that his Mommy would be happy to see them in a better condition and situation. Raven wrapped the scarf loosely around his neck, tying it in the back so he wouldn't pull it off if he caught it on anything. "There we go..." he said when Angel turned back around, "... you look better in it then I did as a kid..." he joked, gathering the toddler up in his arms.'

Angel smiled slightly when his Daddy said that. He wrapped his arms around Raven's neck when he was picked up, so then he could look over his father's shoulder and wave 'bye' to Shadow. "Bye-bye Shadow! Get betters soon pwease!"

Shadow lifted her head and trilled reassuringly, stretching her neck up to his level and licking his face and nosing him. She curled back up a minute later, not wanting to reopen her 'scabbed-over' wounds. Angel giggled slightly when Shadow did that, before going back to clinging to his father's neck. He rested his head in the crook of it, waiting to go outside and get into the Geno Breaker.

Raven didn't mind when Angel did that, trusting his son. Any normal person would have panicked, having a vampire this close to their neck, but Raven didn't mind. He shut the door behind him and locked it, before walking over and climbing into the Geno Breaker. He set the toddler in his lap as he strapped himself in, getting ready to activate the Zoid. "Ready to take off, Angel?"

The toddler nodded. "I'm weady Daddy. I wanna go see Mommy."

"Alright then..." Raven said flipping a few switches before the Geno Breaker took off. He kept the speed slow, so he wouldn't panic Angel with the noise. It'd only take about an hour and a half with the speed they were going, and since they were in no rush Raven didn't push the Breaker to go any faster. They traveled the distance to the Wild Flower field after a while. However, they never noticed that they were being followed or watched. Who ever was following them was staying just out of their radar range. The Geno Breaker stopped just before the fields began, since Raven didn't want to crush any of the flowers that grew here.

Raven jumped out of the cockpit, holding Angel. "...the flowers sure are beautiful this time of year..." he mused, setting the toddler down so he could run ahead. He wanted to look at the flowers for a while, like he and Sarah use to do before she died. Angel did just that. Soon after his Daddy had set him down did he run off ahead of him. His bright red scarf made it easy for Raven to see where he was at all times. The five year old bounded ahead of him, laughing before he tumbled into the many flowers.

Raven sighed quietly, watching Angel bound around the flowers. He looked down at the flowers instead, watching the breeze blow through them, ruffling his thin black cloak in the process. He wasn't aware that they had been followed, his thoughts somewhere else entirely…

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

_There was a warm breeze swirling through the air; it was early summer at the Wild Flower field. It had been about six months since his Geno Saurer had been destroyed and he was nearly recovered. The Dark Pilot wasn't exactly sure just __**why**__ he was here in the first place. _

_Normally he wouldn't be caught dead in such a place but….this wasn't a 'normal' circumstance… He looked around, trying to find just where the girl that had decided to take care of him went. She had taken him in without any questions or prejudice against him and was even able to get Shadow on her side! _

_The Dark Pilot walked further into the field, still trying to find the girl that had saved him after Shadow had landed and released him. After walking for a few more minutes did Raven reach the center of the Wild Flower field, where he could see the person that had dragged him out here in the first place. She was wearing a white sun dress with soft, black and flower prints around the bottom. The wind was blowing through her long, dark chocolate brunette hair so then it was playing around her face, and she also had a small, simple blue crystal pendant around her neck. She smiled sweetly at him, her soft chocolate eyes smiling as well. She then giggled at him when she saw the look on his face. Raven scowled slightly, but that only caused her to giggle at him harder. _

"_Are you ever going to tell me just why exactly you brought me out here?" He asked her. She just smiled at him again, before leading him a little further out. Raven sighed, but followed her anyways. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go or anything to do now… _

_After walking in silence for a few minutes did Raven feel her hand slide into his and needless to say, he was more than surprised, but he didn't pull away, however. They walked for a little while in comfortable silence until she pulled away and ran ahead of him slightly. She turned to face him, her soft smile still there, before holding her hand out for him to take. _

_Raven looked up at her slightly, the golden glow from the sun giving her a white halo around her, which made her look like an angel. And, in a way, she was an angel. She was __**his**__ angel. She had been his light while he had been lost in the dark and couldn't find his way. She had taken him in, taken care of him and had given him a reason to live for himself…_

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

While Raven had been watching the flowers and reliving his memories he didn't notice that who ever was watching them had come a little closer to where they were. They could now hear what Raven and his son were talking about. "Daddy, Daddy!" The toddler yelled, trying to get Raven's attention from where he was a couple of feet away from him.

Raven blinked, coming out of the slight trance before looking over at his son. "Hmm? What is it, Squirt?" he asked, unsure of what he wanted.

"Come help me picked out flowers fo' Mommy! I alweady gots some!" Angel replied, holding a bundle of flowers in his hands.

Raven smiled slightly. "Alright Angel... let's pick mommy some flowers..." he answered, following his son as he bounded off deeper into the field to pick more flowers. The five year old smiled and picked some more flowers for the bouquet he was picking out for his Mommy. He was sure that she'd like it. Raven kept an eye on him, making sure he didn't touch anything dangerous. He picked some flowers as well, kneeling down on the ground. He was picking some violets and blue bachelor buttons, along with some lavender and amethyst lilies. He got back to his feet once he had picked enough, looking over at Angel. "You get enough, Angel...?"

"Yes Daddy! Here dey are!" The toddler said happily as he handed his Daddy the flowers he had picked. He had picked out some yellow and pink snapdragons, Black-eyed Susans, and a couple of other different flowers that he didn't know the name of.

Raven took the flowers. "These are very pretty Angel, I'm sure mommy will appreciate it..." he said, patting the toddler's head and smirking slightly. The toddler smiled slightly as he watched his Daddy tie the flower stems together so then they wouldn't fall all over the place. Once Raven had tied them all together did he hand them back to his son. They then started to walk to where Sarah's grave was, still unaware that they were being followed. Raven let Angel walk ahead, making sure to keep him in-sight at all times. He glanced down at the flowers in his hands idly, before pulling out Sarah's necklace. He sighed and gazed at it for a long minute, before putting it back inside his pocket for safe keeping.

Eventually the two of them reached Sarah's grave. Angel walked over to it and set the bundle of flowers that they had on it before sitting down beside it. "Hi Mommy... I's sowwy fo' scawing yous da other nigh', but I's okay now! Daddy saved me!" Raven sat down cross legged beside his son, still holding his flowers. He let Angel go first, knowing he had a lot to get off his conscience.

The five year old 'talked' to his Mommy for well over forty minutes, he had a lot to tell her since their last visit. Eventually though, he let his Daddy have a turn, since he could probably keep on talking to her a few hours. Raven set his own flowers on the grave before turning to Angel. "Why don't you go and see if you can catch some butterflies, Angel?" he said, wanting to 'talk' to Sarah in private.

"Okays Daddy! I won't hurt dem dough!" He said before getting up and bounding off a little ways from where Raven was.

Raven nodded and watched Angel bound off. He turned back to the grave and sighed loudly. "... I wish you could see him, Sarah..." he said quietly, looking over at Angel giggling and chasing the butterflies, "... our 'little angel' is growing up..."

Even though he knew that he wouldn't get an answer back, it 'felt' like she was answering him back. Angel was too interested in chasing after the butterflies to hear what Raven was saying. The two were still unaware of the fact that there was someone watching them. Raven sighed again. "... I'm sorry... I... wasn't able to protect him..." he said quietly, lowering his head and closing his eyes, "... that man 'turned' him into a vampire... and it's my entire fault..."

The person that was watching and listening to Raven blinked in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! It was enough to hear and see Raven acting...homely...but this! This was just too much! Raven sighed again and glanced over at Angel chasing the butterflies innocently. "... somehow we'll get through this..." he said quietly, "... a vampire named Ion saved my life in Rheeve village... he might be able to help Angel cope with what he is now... he's scared... I'm scared too... I can't blame him..."

Raven watched his son run around the field. He saw him stop suddenly and look off into the distance behind them. He was as still as a statue, not moving and looking as though he was trying to find something. Raven immediately got to his feet. "... Angel...? Everything okay...?" he called out hesitantly, worried he might have heard or smelled something that made his new instincts kick-in.

The toddler didn't look back to him but he did back up slightly from whatever had his attention. Eventually it spooked him enough that he turned and ran back to Raven, clinging to his legs. Raven reached down and picked the toddler up. "Angel, what is it?" he asked quietly, running his hand up and down his back gently to keep him calm.

"...dere's someone here..." The toddler replied quietly.

Raven blinked, before glancing off in the direction his young son had been looking in. "Alright, show yourself! I know you're there!" he shouted, making sure to cover Angel's ears, "You don't want me to come and find you!" Raven's yelling was still loud to the recently 'turned' toddler. He just clung tighter to him, hoping that it wasn't the bad man that had kidnapped him. However, no one showed themselves when Raven demanded them too. The person was too stunned by the fact that he had been caught to move.

Raven looked down at Angel. "I'm sorry..." he said softly, running his fingers through the toddler's hair to calm him down, before looking back of in the direction of the intruder, "Don't make me send Shadow to 'get you'..." he said in warning, though it was just a bluff. The intruder almost showed himself. However, he noticed that the black Organoid was no where to be see, and he hadn't seen her leave the house either.

Raven narrowed his eyes. "Angel, stay here with mommy, okay? I'll be right back..." he said, setting the toddler down so he could go 'investigate'.

"...Okay Daddy..." The toddler replied quietly, staying next to his mother's resting place. He watched as his Daddy started to walk off in the direction he had sensed someone.

Raven pulled out a silver dagger, but kept it concealed. He vanished into the nearby brush, able to vaguely tell where the trespasser was. Before the other person knew what hit them he had him pinned to a tree with his knife drawn. He quickly removed the knife from the other man's throat, however. "Flyheight? What the Helkat are you doing out here?" he hissed.

"T-That's none of your business Raven!" The spiky-haired pilot answered.

Raven narrowed his eyes and didn't unpin the smaller pilot. "Of course it's my business! What are you doing, trespassing on Sarah's grave?" he growled, tightening his grip slightly. He was clearly still very protective of his late wife.

Van didn't answer him right away. "I'm not trespassing! This place doesn't belong to you!"

Raven glared at him. "So what? That gives you no right to spy on me..." he growled back.

Van glared right back. "I wasn't spying! Karl said that something happened, which is why he and Thomas staid at your place, and that it had to do with your kid. Both Fiona and Moonbay threatened me to come and check on the two of you, that's all!"

Raven narrowed his eyes further. "Then why didn't you just come up to us? Huh Flyheight? Instead of scaring my son half to death, thinking he was gonna be kidnapped again?" he growled back threateningly.

"I didn't know that he had been kidnapped!" Van defended. "And I just wanted to keep my distance was all!"

"Why? You know I wouldn't react like this if you just walked up to me!" Raven snapped back, releasing the younger pilot.

Van fixed his clothes after Raven had released him. "Well, you're not exactly the most sociable person I know..." Van grumbled.

Raven narrowed his eyes. "... I should punch you for that comment..." he muttered, before walking off back into the field. "Angel! It's okay, it's just Flyheight..." he called, not wanting to leave his son alone. The toddler looked over to Raven when he heard his name. He blinked when he heard that it was Van that was the one he had sensed. He hesitated for a moment before getting up and running toward where his Daddy was.

Raven picked the toddler up once he was close enough, not wanting to risk him being taken away from him again. He turned back to Van. "Well, now that you know he was kidnapped, will you please leave? We were busy 'talking' with Sarah..." Van blinked before looking over to the toddler that was now in Raven's arm, clinging to his neck. He didn't _look_ like a...vampire... He didn't respond to Raven when he told him to leave.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "...am I going to have to drag you out of here like a three-year-old, Van?"

Van looked back to Raven. "No," he answered before he went back to searching for any trace of what a vampire was 'supposed' to look like.

Raven blinked, tightening his grip slightly on his son. "Van? What the Führer are you doing?" he asked, turning slightly so that he couldn't get at Angel.

Before Van could say anything Angel gasped. "Daddy said a bad word! No s'pposed to do dat Daddy!" The toddler 'scolded'.

Raven blinked. "... oops..." he muttered under his breath, "... yeah I did, sorry about that..." he apologized.

"It's okay Daddy. Jus' no do it 'gain!" The toddler 'scolded' still, putting his hands on his hips and not only sounding like Sarah, but looking like her too when she yelled at Raven for saying things like that. Van just blinked, not expecting to see and hear this. He just kept quiet, not wanting to draw attention back to himself.

Raven chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't do it again..." he assured, ruffling up the toddler's hair and smiling slightly. The toddler smiled too and went back to clinging to his neck. If Van hadn't of known about what Raven was talking about then he never would have noticed the sharper and more dangerous looking canines that the toddler seemed to have...

Raven caught Van staring. "...do you have a problem with my son, Flyheight?" he asked, his dangerous undertone getting his point of 'don't you say anything' across. Van blinked, but looked at Raven for an explanation. And from the look on the shorter pilot's face, he wouldn't be leaving until he got answers

Raven narrowed his eyes. "...well? What's your problem?" he asked, "Besides being you..." he teased.

"I don't have a problem. I want to know what's going on," he replied.

Raven looked at him for a long minute. "What do you mean by that?"

Van indicated Angel, not saying anything though. He had the feeling that if he said it out loud then Raven would hurt him. Raven narrowed his eyes dangerously. "If you so much as breathe a word about it to anyone, then so help me..." he growled out lowly.

"...B-But how?" The spiky-haired pilot asked.

Raven sighed loudly. "...the person that kidnapped him injected him with some sort of virus... I've been...'investigating' it for a while and apparently the person behind it decided to mess with my head..." he answered, cleverly disguising his 'hunter' profession.

Van blinked. "...Why would this person do this to your kid? It's not like you've done anything to them...right?"

Raven sighed. "I don't know who did this, so I don't know if I've done anything to them..."

"...So...just...what exactly are you going to do?"

Raven shrugged. "It's not like it's changed him mentally, Van... he's still Angel and still my son..."

"...But what about...?" The spiky haired pilot asked.

"I'm taking care of it..." Raven answered.

Van blinked. "B-But! Won't that make you one too!" He asked.

Raven rolled his eyes. "For the love of..." he muttered, "No it won't Van! I let him last night and do I have fangs? No."

Van just stared at him. "...How come you seem to know so much?" He asked.

Raven blinked and cursed himself mentally. He played it off and shrugged. "No reason." he replied coolly.

Van narrowed his eyes slightly. "I know you're not telling me the truth," he said.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really now? You looking to get into an argument?"

"No. But you're not telling me everything."

"Who says I need to?" Raven answered, beginning to walk back towards his Geno Breaker, taking care not to crush any of the flowers.

Van blinked when Raven started to leave. "H-Hold on! Who say's I'm done talking to you!"

"I did." Raven answered, continuing to walk away.

"H-Hey! Are you going to be leaving him at the base again!" Van asked after them, following them.

"Of course not, he said you yelled at him and Irvine refused to feed him. I'm not letting him get neglected. I'll have Reese come watch him instead."

"And if Reese can't watch him?" Van asked.

"... Karl and Thomas..." Raven answered.

Van sighed. "And if they can't watch him? Then who are you going to get?"

"... my 'friend' Ion could probably watch him then..." Raven replied, stopping in front of his Geno Breaker.

Van gave him a weird look. Apart from Karl, Thomas, Reese and Moonbay Van didn't think that Raven could make friends, "….Ion….?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah... what of it?" he asked.

"...Who's Ion?" He asked, the name sounding strange.

"Someone who helped me in Rheeve village, that's all." Raven replied, sitting in the cockpit's pilot seat once it lowered to the ground.

Van just blinked. "W-Wait! I still have a few more things to discuss with you!" He said, stopping Raven from leaving.

Raven groaned in annoyance. He sat Angel in the cockpit. "Wait inside, okay?" The toddler nodded as he waited for his Daddy to come back. Van waited for Raven to come back out so then he could talk to him.

Raven walked back over to where Van was, grabbing his arm before literally dragging him off to the side so Angel wouldn't hear. "Alright, what do you want to ask me?" he questioned, releasing the Republican pilot.

Van sighed. There was another...reason...he had come out to Raven's house. "...We need a babysitter for tomorrow. Everyone at the base is busy and you're the only one who's not working this week." Van sighed.

Raven blinked. "... but I promised Angel I'd spend time with him... and you honestly expect Irvine, or you for that matter, will be able to accept me watching the kids? You'll think I'll strangle them or something..."

Van sighed. "It's only for tomorrow Raven. And both Fiona and Moonbay insisted."

Raven sighed loudly. "I'll have to talk it over with Angel. He's... really upset..."

Van nodded. "Just call the base by at least seven, that way it'll give us more time to find someone if you can't."

Raven nodded. "Alright then..." he replied, "... but, why can't you just have Dr. D or O'Connell or someone watch? You can't _all_ be busy..."

Van sighed again. "O'Connell went with Herman on a three day border mission to deal with some bandits. Dr. D left this morning to go on another expedition and Fiona went with him. They won't be back until next week. Karl had to go back to the Empire and Thomas is leaving for Red River base tomorrow morning. Irvine's going with Moonbay on her first transporting job since Caleb was born, so they'll be gone for a few days, and I have an all day border patrol near the Empire/Republic where there have been rumors of more bandits showing up." Van explained.

Raven sighed loudly. "...but do I _really_ have to stay at the base? The soldiers always heckle me..."

"No, Moonbay can drop them off in the morning, since she'll be coming this way tomorrow. I can pick them up once I get back to base and get a Gustav to hold them all in."

"Well, I'll have to get my house cleaned up... the kidnapper didn't clean up Shadow's bloodstain after all..." Raven muttered.

Van nodded slightly. "...Is seven alright?" He asked, knowing that Moonbay would drop them off at seven anyways.

Raven nodded. "Yeah it should be..." he answered, "... are Caleb, Jayden and Lenne okay with Organoids?"

"Yeah, they are. But I'll make sure to tell them not to bother Shadow. Karl and Thomas said that she was hurt badly."

Raven nodded. "Her neck was torn to shreds... it looked like another Organoid got a hold of her..."

"...Another Organoid? But the only ones left are Zeke, Specula and Shadow..." Van mused.

Raven nodded. "I know... but this was definitely an Organoid that dealt those wounds to her..."

Van nodded slightly. "Well...I don't just who would have an Organoid. There haven't been any reports about another one being seen..." Van mused.

"I know that's what's got me concerned..." Raven answered.

The spiky haired pilot sighed. "Well, I'll see what I can do to find out any information." Van said, letting Raven get back to his son.

Raven nodded. "If you follow me, I just might have to hurt you..." he warned teasingly, smirking somewhat evilly at the slightly smaller pilot before walking back to his Geno Breaker and getting into the cockpit. Van blinked before realizing that Raven was kidding...he hoped... He left to go back to his Blade Liger. Angel looked up from where he was sitting in the cockpit, waiting for his Daddy to come back.

Raven quickly got into the cockpit and picked Angel up. "... I'm afraid I have some bad new Angel..." he said quietly, setting the toddler in his lap as he fastened his safety harness.

Angel looked up at his Daddy. "...Bad news...?" He asked quietly, not liking how that sounded.

"Yeah... I'm gonna need to watch Caleb, Jayden and Lenne tomorrow all day, at home... is that okay with you?" Raven asked, wanting his okay before he agreed.

Angel blinked. "...Yous gotta watch dem...?" He asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah..." he sighed loudly, "... but it's only for tomorrow, and we'll be at home, so I'll be there to take care of you..."

Angel nodded slightly. "...O-Okay..." The toddler replied quietly. He wasn't sure he was up for this, but he knew that his Daddy had to do this...

Raven ran his hand through his son's hair. "I know... I don't want to either but I need too..."

"...I know Daddy... ...it's jus' one day..." The toddler said.

Raven nodded, before turning the Geno Breaker towards home. "There anything you want to do today; while we've still got the house to ourselves?"

Angel shook his head 'no'. "No... ...Maybe we can pway watter?" He asked hopefully.

Raven looked down and smiled slightly. "I think that can be arranged..."

Angel smiled slightly. "Yay! Daddy's gonna pway wif me!" The toddler said happily, hugging Raven tightly.

Raven briefly released the controls to hug him back. "We can as soon as we get home..."

"Okays Daddy!" The toddler replied happily, excited that his Daddy would be spending time with him.

Raven patted his head before gripping the controls again. After all he didn't want to crash. He absentmindedly ran his free hand up and down Angel's back to keep him calm, knowing he likely wasn't used to the sudden loudness of the Geno Breaker's thrusters. The toddler was calm throughout the entire ride back to their house. He actually fell asleep and napped half an hour into the ride…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope that you all liked this chapter! The reason it was so late being posted was because of that little flashback! D: You guys have no idea just how hard it was to write that! Anyways, looks like we get to see Raven playing babysitter soon ^^ Just how well is that going to go over? You'll just have to wait and find out! Please Review! They make my day and make me update faster! :)


	6. Quality Time

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Angel, Sarah, Lenne and Ion belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ The characters Caleb and Jayden belong to both ShadowRebirth37 and me! Please do not use them without our permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Again sorry for the late updates on everything! D: Not only has my new game held my attention, but I've also been trying to work on an entry for a contest, and work has been rather…stressful lately… Anyways, last chapter Van came to Raven with a favor, and Raven excepted it.

_We thank those of you that Reviewed!_

_

* * *

_

† **Quality Time †**

Raven gathered the toddler up in his arms once he they reached the house, jumping down out of the Geno Breaker. He walked inside and shut the door behind him, setting down on the couch. "Wake up Angel... we're home..."

"...mmm..." the toddler groaned slightly before yawning, his tiny fangs showing. He opened his eyes and looked up at Raven. "We home aweady...?"

Raven nodded, not at all bothered by seeing his fangs. "We're home... you wanna play now?"

Angel blinked a couple of times to wake himself up. "Okay Daddy! I'll go get my Zoids!" the toddler said happily before racing off to his room.

Raven nodded, before turning to Shadow. "...you ready to play, Death Saurer?" he joked, and Shadow weakly smacked him with her tail for it. She yawned before getting to her feet, shaking herself and blinking tiredly.

Angel raced back into the living room carrying a couple of his Zoids models, but not all that he was going to bring out. He looked up to Shadow when he saw her standing up. "Yous no gotta pway Shadow. Yous can nap on da couch!" he said brightly, setting the models down and hugging her. Shadow leaned down and nuzzled his back, telling him she'd play. After all it'd be difficult to play 'Death Saurer' without the namesake Zoid!

The toddler looked up to her again. "But I no wants yous to get hurted worser!" Shadow shook her head and growled reassuringly. It'd take more than playtime to hurt her!

"...Okays Shadow... ...Jus' no over do it, 'kay?" he asked. Shadow nodded and licked the top of his head, saying she understood. She waited until he bounded off to get the rest of the Zoids before she sat down, resting on the ground until he was ready. Raven sat down cross-legged beside her, waiting for his son as well.

Angel returned after a couple minutes, bringing the rest of his Zoids with him. "Which one do yous wanna be Daddy?" The toddler asked.

"Which one do you want me to be, Angel?" Raven asked, not wanting to take the Zoid he wanted to use on accident, again.

The five year old looked at all of his Zoids before picking up the Ultrasaurus, using both hands to pick it up since it was so big. "Yous can be dis one and Uncl' Kawl's Zaber Daddy!"

Raven nodded and took the two Zoids from his son. "Alright then, I'll be the Ultrasaurus and Karl's Zaber..."

Angel smiled slightly before going to pick his two Zoids. Though, as Raven predicted he picked out the Geno Breaker and Thomas' DiBison. "Yous can awso be Auntie Weese's Chyco Geno Sawer Daddy!" he said, handing Raven the blue Geno. Raven nodded, setting the Psycho Geno Saurer next to his other Zoids. He kept quiet about the fact that the Saurer had been killed before the Death Saurer incident, not wanting to spoil his fun.

"...Hey Daddy...? Hows come Auntie Weese has a Helkat now, 'stead of a Geno Sawer?" the toddler asked as he sat down.

Raven sighed loudly. He had hoped his son wouldn't get so curious. "Well... back when the Death Stinger was still at large, her Geno Saurer was destroyed in battle with it..."

Angel blinked. "Da Death Stinger?" he asked, not remembering the Zoid.

Raven nodded. "Yeah... the one that was piloted by that Zoidian, Hiltz..." he replied, "...its... the one that killed Shadow..."

The toddler blinked again. "...he...he killed Shadow...?" he asked quietly, not having heard this before.

Raven nodded. "Yeah... but Zoid Eve brought her back to life..." he replied, patting his Organoid's muzzle, who gave an affectionate purr.

"I'm gwad Daddy. No woulda wiked it if Shadow was gone..."

"... me either Angel..." Raven answered, scratching Shadow's crest. "...oh wait, I almost forgot! I got you something in Rheeve village..."

Angel blinked, "Yous did Daddy? Wha' is it!"

Raven chuckled upon seeing that, "Yeah, stay here and I'll bring them out..."

Again the toddler blinked. "Dem?" he questioned, now even more curious as to what his Daddy had gotten to him.

Raven vanished into his bedroom, opening the closet. He pulled out a bag, from which he removed two boxes, one a red Zaber Fang model and the other a Geno Saurer. He walked back out to the main room, holding the boxes behind his back. "Guess which hand..."

The toddler took a long minute to decide before picking Raven's left hand, "I pick dat one Daddy." Raven held out the box, which contained the Geno Saurer toy. It wasn't a snap-together model like the others, but would still be fun for playtime like this.

Angel blinked in surprise. "Daddy gotted me a Geno Sawer!" He said excitedly. "Tank yous Daddy!" he said, hugging Raven highly around the middle.

Raven chuckled, "But that's not all, Angel..." he said, setting the Geno Saurer box down so he could pat his son's head gently.

The five year old looked back up to Raven, "Wha' yous mean Daddy?"

"I've got one more thing for you..." Raven replied, smirking slightly.

"Yous do Daddy?" he asked curiously. His Daddy hadn't given him two gifts in one day before. He usually saved the other one for his birthday or Christmas...

Raven nodded. He showed him the Zaber Fang box. "These are hard to find, so I figured I'd get it for you, seeing how much you like Zaber Fangs..."

The toddler was speechless for all but five seconds before he spoke up again. "Tank yous Daddy! I wuv it!"

Raven smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like it Angel..." he replied, handing him the small box before ruffling up the toddler's hair.

Angel smiled. "Tank yous so much Daddy! I take good cares of dem! Pwomise!"

Raven nodded, "Good to hear..." he said, patting his back as he sat down near the Zoids he had been 'assigned' too. "Ready to start, Angel?"

Angel nodded. "Okays Daddy. Wet's pway Death Sawer with Shadow!"

Raven chuckled and set up his Zoids. "Alright, I'm ready..." he said as Shadow stood and stretched, taking her position and growling quietly to say she was ready. The toddler put his two new models on the coffee table so then they wouldn't get damaged. He quickly set up his Zoids, as well as a few extras before saying that he was ready too. Shadow roared quietly, taking into account Angel's now-sensitive hearing, stomping around in her best representation of the Death Saurer. She reached down and snatched up the Lightning Saix, holding it gently in her claws.

"Dad-! Oops... I's mean: Uncl' Kawl! Da Death Sawer has Irbine!" The toddler said, taking control of the Geno Breaker. When they played like this together, Angel liked to pretend that he was piloting the Breaker and taking part in the battle. It wasn't like Raven minded in the slightest. He just usually used Reese's Psycho Geno Sauer instead.

"Well we better help!" Raven answered, lining up the Zaber Fang model before firing off the tiny toy missiles, which bounced harmlessly off Shadow's chest plates. She snorted in annoyance, but set the Lightning Saix down, regardless.

Angel moved the Lightning Saix off to the side so then it wouldn't get 'hurt' any more. He then took up the DiBison and lined it up. "Beek use Megawomax!" the toy fired off a barrage of plastic missiles that made little 'dink!' sounds as the bounced off of Shadow. Shadow growled in 'pain' and staggered backwards from the 'force' of the attack. She nimbly avoided stepping on the Blade Liger model, although she would have liked to.

"Auntie Weese! Charge up yours Charged Pawticle Beam! We's fire togeder!" the toddler 'ordered', putting the Geno Breaker through the motions that it took when charging its beam. Shadow tried to 'move out of the way' of the 'Charged Particle Beam', not wanting to get 'blasted'. She growled 'threatening', but didn't do anything else immediately.

"Yous don't scare me Death Sawer!" the toddler said, 'charging' the CPC. Shadow snorted, getting ready to duck out of the way. She was very determined once she got in-character like this.

The five year old just 'hmphed!' before 'firing' the 'Charged Particle Beam', "Take dis Death Sawer!" Shadow ducked to the side, smirking and flicking her tail playfully. She wasn't about to let herself be bested by a toy!

"Ahh! Noes! I missed!" the toddler cried. He had forgotten that his Daddy was also charging his own 'Charged Particle Beam' and now had a clear shot at the 'Death Saurer'.

Raven chuckled slightly. "Fire!" he said, his toy firing off a Charged Particle Beam as well. The little missile bounced off Shadow's chest, basically the same place he had damaged the real Death Saurer.

"Yay! A diwect hit!" Angel cheered.

Shadow growled in annoyance, reaching down and snatching the Geno Saurer Raven was using. "Uh oh, I think she's mad..." he said jokingly.

"Oh noes! Daddy! We's gotta save it!" the toddler said, handing Raven another Zoid. Coincidently it was the Blade Liger... Raven sighed loudly, looking at the Blade Liger idly. He shook it off and aimed up its tiny guns, firing at Shadow, hitting her claws. She dropped the Geno Saurer, but caught it with her tail before it fell and broke. The toddler took the Psycho Geno Sauer from Shadow, thanking her for catching it, before starting up their game again. They played until it was time for lunch.

Raven sighed and stretched his arms out. "You hungry, Squirt? I think Shadow's done for the day..." he said, pointing to the Organoid curled up sleeping in the middle of the toys.

Angel giggled, "I'm hungwy Daddy... I'll pick up my toys okay?"

"Alright then..." the dark-haired pilot replied, getting to his feet, "Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"I want! I, I want! Can we! Can we has macaroni and cheese! Pwease Daddy?"

Raven chuckled. "Alright then, macaroni and cheese it is..." he said, heading off into the kitchen.

"Yay!" the toddler cheered before going to pick up his toys. He was quiet when he got closer to Shadow, not wanting to wake her up. Raven began making the toddler's lunch, knowing he was hungry and would eat more than normal due to his now vampiric status. He wasn't bothered by it in the slightest, however.

Angel finished picking his toys up and putting them on the selves that they were supposed to go on. He had to find some room for his two new models, but he could do that later. He walked back out to the main room and was starting to head into the kitchen when he stopped suddenly. He could feel his...vampire senses picking up again for some reason and he didn't like it. Angel started to go into the kitchen again when he stopped again and, for some reason, hid behind the door frame and peeked in to see his Daddy cooking. He wasn't sure just what he was doing, but his vampire side said to do this.

Raven wasn't aware of what his son was doing; too busy getting the macaroni ready. He put the pasta in the water, waiting for it to come to a boil as he pulled out the cheese. Angel tried to stop himself, but he seemed to have lost control...again... He quietly started into the kitchen, stopping when his father stopped and moving slowly when he moved. Raven still didn't notice, not even with his 'hunter' instincts. He never 'hunted' children, so he couldn't sense vampiric children well. He was also distracted with making lunch to notice the vampire creeping up behind him.

Angel stopped when he was just two feel away from Raven. He was struggling with himself, trying to regain control. He was afraid of what his vampire side would do, not wanting to hurt his Daddy or accidently set his 'hunter' instincts off... Raven was still unaware of the tiny vampire 'stalking' him, too preoccupied with lunch. Even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have cared all that much. Eventually Angel's vampire side won over and he ended up 'tackling' his Daddy, growling slightly. It wasn't threatening sounding but it wasn't the content sounding purr either.

Raven yelped in surprised, not having been expecting to be tackled. He was knocked over he was so startled, landing heavily on the tile floor. Luckily he hadn't been holding a knife at the time, knowing he could have either hurt himself or swung at his 'attacker'. The young vampire didn't release Raven, his human side unable to regain control over his actions. He wasn't sure just what his Daddy would do, but from the fact that he hadn't been hurt or anything, that had to be a good sign.

Raven was more than a little surprised to see that Angel was the one that had 'attacked' him. He groaned loudly when he realized just what he had done. He should have been expecting it! "... Angel... you can let go now..." The young vampire didn't let go though, but he didn't tighten his grip either. His fangs weren't bared so that was good. It was just a matter of snapping the youngster out of his state.

Raven sighed. He reached down and lightly shook the youngster's shoulder. "Angel, snap out of it..." he said gently. Angel jerked out of Raven's touch, more startled than fearful of what would happen. It was hard to concentrate on things when he was warring with himself...

Raven blinked, slightly surprised by that. He hesitated before trying again. "... Angel...?" the toddler only tensed slightly this time, but didn't pull back like he had. He blinked a few times to clear his mind before focusing on Raven.

Raven was starting to get concerned. "... Angel...? You okay...?" he asked, gently once again, not wanting to startle him.

"...I's...okay Daddy... ...I's didn't hurt yous...did I?" He asked quietly, finally releasing his grip.

Raven shook his head. "Not a scratch..." he reassured softly, not wanting him to get upset.

"...I's sowwy Daddy... ...twied to get contwol back...but I's couldn't..."

Raven patted the toddler's head. "Don't worry about it, Angel... it wasn't your fault..."

Angel nodded and let his father back up. "...when are da others comin' over?"

Raven got to his feet and brushed off his uniform. "Tomorrow morning about seven..." he answered, going back to cooking so the noodles wouldn't boil out and burn, again.

"...oh...okays... ...Do I's gotta be up at sefen?"

Raven shook his head. "No, you don't have to be..."

Angel nodded. "Okay Daddy. Wunch is done soon?" he asked hopefully.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, why don't you set the table...?" The toddler nodded and went to set the table; He pulled his little step stool over to the cabinets before climbing onto it to reach the plates, cups and silverware. Raven finished cooking dinner about ten minutes later. He put macaroni on each of the plates Angel had set up, setting the pot in the middle of the table.

"Tanks Daddy! I'm sure it's yummy!" the toddler said, remembering the last time his father had tried to cook pasta...

"Thanks Angel..." Raven said, beginning to eat as well. He didn't mention anything about what the toddler had done or nearly done, not wanting to upset him. The toddler ate quietly, humming happily while he ate. He was just so hungry that he couldn't help himself when he asked his Daddy for seconds...and thirds... Raven only ate one serving, letting Angel eat the rest. He cleaned up everything as Angel finished, letting him take his time.

The toddler finished a couple of minute later and took his plate over to his Daddy to wash up. "...Daddy...I'm still hungwy..."

Raven blinked, "You are?" he asked, a little surprised. Sure, he knew vampires ate a lot but _this_ much?

Angel nodded. "I's still weally, weally hungwy Daddy..."

Raven sighed loudly, "Hungry for what, Angel?"

"...I dunno... I just wanna eat somting..." the toddler replied.

Raven sighed loudly, "... I don't know if I have anything I can whip up quick..."

"...Can I has some chips and dip pwease Daddy?"

Raven checked the cabinets. "Yeah sure, if you can get the dip out of the fridge..." he answered, pulling out the unopened bag of chips for his son.

"Yay!" the five year old exclaimed, before bounding off to the fridge to get the French onion dip.

Raven chuckled slightly before opening the bag of chips and pouring half into a bowl for the toddler. "Here's the chips, Angel..." he replied, setting it within easy reach of him.

"Tanks yous Daddy!" Angel said as he wrestled open the chip dip. Once he got it opened did he set it on the table and start to snack on the chips that his Daddy had set out.

Raven ruffed up his hair slightly. "I'm going to change out of my battle suit Squirt, don't make a mess..." he teased, walking back to his bedroom to change into the loose tan outfit he usually wore around the house.

"Okay Daddy!" The toddler said, happily munching on the potato chips. He knew that his Daddy would be right back, so he wasn't worried about being taken again.

Raven walked into the bedroom and shut his door. He took Sarah's necklace out of his pocket and put it on the nightstand, beside a vase of blue bachelor buttons and amethyst lilies he had picked a few days prior. He dressed into his loose tan outfit, since it was the most comfortable thing he had besides his night clothes. He left his room and walked back to the kitchen. "Okay Squirt I'm back..."

"Hiya Daddy!" The toddler replied, already having finished half the bowl of chips.

Raven blinked. "Jeez... you ate that much already? You must've really been hungry..." he joked.

"I am Daddy! I'm weally hungry!"

Raven chuckled slightly. "Well, if you stay this hungry you just might eat everything in the kitchen!" he joked lightly.

Angel looked up to him slightly horrified. "B-But! I dun wanna eats everyting in da kitchen!"

Raven sighed. "I was just kidding with you Angel..." he reassured, patting his back.

"...O-Okay... I no wanna eats everyting..." He said quietly.

Raven sighed quietly, gathering the toddler up. "Don't worry about it... I'm sure you'll be fine..." Angel cuddled into his father when he was picked up, feeling safe and content now. He was sure that his Daddy was right, but it would just take some time to get use to... Raven carried the toddler back into the main room, sitting down on the couch. He ran his hand through the boy's hair, trying to keep him calmed down. He didn't need him any more stressed out. The youngster calmed down more quickly than he had the previous two days. He purred quietly before drifting off to sleep.

Raven decided to try and give the toddler a chance to nap. He got up carefully and fetched Miru from his room, before putting them both in his son's room so Angel could sleep. He closed the door quietly behind him, before slipping into his own room to take a quick rest as well. The toddler napped for a good three hours. He didn't even stir when Raven got up to check on him. The Dark Pilot wasn't sure if he should be worried about that or not...

Raven spent the next hour tidying up the house for tomorrow's visitors. He cleaned up Shadow's bloodstains and put everything away, so that they wouldn't get into anything dangerous or related to his second 'job'. He checked on Angel a third time, and was surprised when he didn't even twitch. Normally he was a light sleeper... Angel only rolled over in his sleep when Raven checked in on him. He sighed quietly, before drifting back to sleep, one of his tiny fangs showing through.

Raven walked into his room, slightly worried. He reached out and lightly shook his shoulder. "... Angel...? You alright?" he asked quietly. The toddler growled slightly, not knowing what he was doing. He was just trying to sleep and someone was trying to wake him up!

Raven pulled his hand back, not having expected that. "... Angel?" This time all Raven received as a tired sounding groan before the toddler pulled his comforter tighter and closer to him. Raven was surprised. Angel had never ignored him when he tried to wake him, being an extremely light sleeper. He decided to just let him sleep, so he left and went back to his own room.

The toddler slept well past dinner time. This further worried Raven. It was either one of two things. The first being his son was getting sick or...it had to with what he was now... Raven got up again and went to check on Angel. He opened the door and peered inside. "... Angel...? You awake yet?" Angel groaned tiredly again before finally opening his eyes slightly. Raven could tell because of the bright lavender glow coming from the direction of his son's bed.

Raven blinked. "You alright there, Squirt?" he asked, walking into the room.

"...mmhmm..." the toddler replied, stretching out slightly. "...why? ...Is someting da madder Daddy?" He asked sleepily.

Raven sat down beside him on the side of the bed. "You haven't woken up in a long time..." he answered, rubbing his back lightly to help him wake up.

Angel blinked owlishly. "...I hasn't...?" he questioned.

Raven nodded. "You've been sleeping all day..."

"...All day...? But it only felt like a couple minutes..." the toddler yawned.

Raven sighed quietly. "Yeah... you should get up..."

"...okays Daddy..." Angel said, sitting up slightly and rubbing at his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"...you hungry? I finished making lemon chicken for dinner about ten minutes ago..." Raven said.

The five year old blinked. "Yous made dinner...? ...Okays...I's hungwry 'gain..."

"Figured..." Raven said jokingly, picking up the toddler, "Let's have dinner, shall we?"

Angel nodded, still trying to wake up. He just felt so tired. It was probably the fact that all the stress and worry that he had the past few days was finally leaving him and he could actually get some carried him out to the kitchen and set him in his chair. He'd already cut up some of the lemon chicken for the young vampire and himself. He sat down in his chair and started to eat quietly.

"Tank yous Daddy!" the young vampire chirped before starting on his own dinner.

"No problem Angel..." Raven said, continuing to eat his lemon chicken. The toddler happily ate his dinner, again asking for seconds when he finished. Well...at least Raven would never have to worry about him eating right...

Raven let Angel eat the rest, having only eaten one serving. "...you full now...?"

The toddler shook his head 'no'. "...no...I's not full Daddy..." He said quietly.

Raven blinked. "Still?" he sighed, "... what else are you hungry for...?"

"...can I has some cookies Daddy?" he asked shyly.

Raven nodded. "Sure you can have cookies..." he said, pulling out some sugar cookies from the cabinet.

Angel smiled, "Tanks Daddy!" he said happily as Raven gave him three of the cookies. Two was usually his limit after dinner, but Raven figured that three wouldn't hurt, considering his son's metabolism now.

Raven smiled slightly before putting the box away. "After that, I want you to brush your teeth and get into your pajamas, okay?" Angel nodded, not being able to speak since he was eating the sugar cookies. He was ready to go back to bed and get some more rest.

"You gonna sleep in your room by yourself tonight?" Raven asked curiously.

"...do I's has too...?" he asked back timidly.

"Of course not... if you don't want too..."

"...I no wants too..." Angel said quietly.

Raven sighed and gathered him up. "Then you don't need to Squirt..." Angel nodded and once again cuddled into his father to feel safe. He was clinging to him with one arm while his free arm was at his side.

Raven carried Angel back to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. "Remember I have to get up early tomorrow..." he said, "... but you can sleep in if you want too..."

The black-haired toddler nodded slightly. "...okays Daddy..." he replied, even though he would probably be getting up at the same time.

Raven turned off the light and lied down on his side of the bed, covering up in the blanket after making sure Angel had his blanket and Miru. "... night Angel..."

"...nigh' Daddy... ...wuv yous..." He said sleepily.

"Love you too Angel... night..." Raven replied before closing his eyes to try and get a good night's rest. The recently 'turned' toddler fell asleep pretty quickly. He was out like a light within five minutes, hardly tossing or turning. Raven dozed off about ten minutes later, and slept through the whole night. He didn't so much as twitch, not even when seven in the morning came around.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I know you all were looking forward to seeing Raven babysit this chapter, but this cute little filler chapter had to come first. It didn't fit in the last chapter, and I didn't think that it'd fit with Raven having to babysit. So, I decided to just turn it into a cute little filler chapter that let us peek in at the little family. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it! Please Review! They make my day! :)


	7. Babysitting

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Zoids._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Angel, Sarah, Lenne and Ion belong to me! Please do not use them without my permission!_

_**Disclaimer 3:**__ The characters Caleb and Jayden belong to both ShadowRebirth37 and me! Please do not use them without our permission!_

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update! Work has really been draining me lately, to the point where I don't feel like doing anything other than to sit and watch t.v. :( Anyways, I hope to get motivated again so then I can get these chapters up much quicker! Last chapter, was just a cute little filler chapter before we see just how Raven does babysitting. ;p I know that you all have been waiting for this chapter for a while now! I hope you enjoy!

We thank those of you that Reviewed!

* * *

† **Babysitting †**

Moonbay, however, was right on time with her charges in tow. Two of them were none too happy about being watched by the 'Dark One', but they couldn't go to any one else. The transporter knocked on the door, and when she didn't get an immediate response she pounded on it. Raven groaned and sat up, yawning loudly and stretching his arms. He got up and walked to the front door, opening it. "...do you have to knock so loudly...?" he mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eye sleepily.

Moonbay's hands were on her hips. "Yes, I have to knock that loudly, otherwise you wouldn't open the door," she retorted.

Raven sighed loudly. "...you bring the kids?" he asked, unable to see them because they were hiding behind the Transporter.

"Yep, all five of them," she said, waiting too see Raven's expression. She knew that he wasn't totally coherent in the mornings.

Raven blinked, taking a moment to respond. "... wait... what? Five?"

Moonbay laughed at him. "I'm just teasing you Raven. I only brought the three. One of these days though, there just might be five. Just have to find Karl and Thomas some girl friends so they can get with the program," she laughed lightly.

Raven rolled his eyes. "Well, you know Karl and Lieutenant Hartreigel like each other... so that just leaves Thomas..." he joked back slightly.

Moonbay laughed again. "That's true," she said. "Alrighty Raven, I best get movin'. Wouldn't want to worry that hubby of mine when I'm late to our rendezvous point by five minutes," she sighed.

Raven chuckled slightly. "Yeah, then he'd get all over my case as to why I held you up..." he sighed, looking behind her at the kids. "... well, you gonna hide behind her all day or come inside?"

The three of them squeaked slightly before scurrying into the house, not wanting to push the 'Dark One's' buttons. This would be the first time any of them had interacted with Raven, let alone be this close to him...

Moonbay sighed before handing Raven their bags. "Don't you hesitate to put them in timeout if they need it. I want to hear if they're being bad for you. I've already warned them on the way here that I _will_ turn my Gustav right around and come back here to discipline them myself," she said.

Raven nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to punish them if they do something wrong. Now, who's coming to pick them up tonight?"

"Van is after he returns to base and gets a Gustav," the transporter replied.

"Alright then, I'll make sure to keep them 'in-line'. You better get going before Irvine has a panic attack, again," Raven teased slightly, remembering what had happened the last time Moonbay was late.

Moonbay laughed again before turning to the kids. "I want you all to be on your best behavior for Raven, alright? If I find out that you've been bad for him you all will be grounded for a week! And yes, that means you too Jayden...and Lenne," the transporter said, though she knew that Lenne wouldn't be any trouble.

"Good luck Moonbay. I'll be sure to keep the chaos at a minimum. Moonbay nodded, waving farewell from her Gustav before she took off again.

Angel had been awakened when he heard the pounding on the door and he had felt his Daddy leave the room. He had gotten up as well, not wanting to be alone. Raven waved back before closing the door, looking at the kids she had left with him. "...have you guys already eaten?"

The three kids hesitantly shook their heads 'no'. It had been too early and they weren't quite awake to have eaten. Raven sighed quietly. "Well... what're you all hungry for?" he asked, leading them into the kitchen.

The three all gave him confused looks. Obviously no one had told them that Raven could cook so they hadn't been expecting anything other than the snacks that Moonbay had packed for them. "...can yous pwease make chauchage an' eggs Daddy?" Angel asked from the doorframe when none of the other kids spoke up.

Raven turned around when he heard Angel before he turned back to the three. "Does that sound good, kids?"

Again the three nodded quietly. They weren't quite sure just what to do or say. Raven was still pretty scary in their books. Raven sighed. "Alright then, sausage and eggs it is..." he said as he picked Angel up and sat him on his usual chair. He sighed again when he saw the other three give him a blank stare. "Well, you three can sit down, you know. We won't bite..."

The three kids hesitantly took seats around the table. They were all still quiet, not quite knowing just what to do or say. Raven pulled out the ingredients from the cabinets and fridge and started making breakfast. He could tell they were scared of him, but he'd have to fix that by the end of the day when Van came to pick them up.

The kids were all quiet around the table. Angel was still just waking up and was slightly fearful about them finding out to talk. The other three were all too scared of Raven to even try to talk. Raven finished cooking about fifteen minutes later and put food on plates for everyone. "Alright guys... hope you like it..." he said, putting a plate in front of each of them along with silverware.

"Tank yous Daddy!" Angel replied happily as he began eating. Lenne was the next to speak up, being a little braver than her brother and Caleb.

"Tanks Mr. Waven!" she said brightly.

Raven nodded and smiled slightly. "Not a problem Angel..." he replied to his son, "... you're welcome Lenne..."

The two youngest of the group ate happily, but the two older boys ate it their meal hesitantly. However, they did eat it. Raven sighed and walked up behind the two. He shook his head slightly when he saw Jayden and Caleb poking at their food somewhat. "Don't worry boys, its not gonna jump up and bite you..." he teased slightly.

Jayden jumped and squeak slightly, accidently dropping his fork. He craned his head back to look up at the 'scary' 'Dark Pilot' that his Daddy had talked so often about. Caleb was startled too and only jumped slightly. He managed to hold onto his fork but turned in his seat to look up at Raven. Raven chuckled slightly and handed Jayden a second fork. "There you go..." he said, standing back up straight. "What's with the looks? I won't bite you or anything..." he joked.

The two boys didn't say anything. They didn't know just what to think. This certainly wasn't the Raven that their fathers had portrayed... Raven sighed before sitting down next to Angel. "How is it, Angel?" he asked, curious if he had done it right this time.

"It's good Daddy!" the toddler replied, feeling a little better about having the other kids at their house. Maybe now they would see that his Daddy wasn't a bad person.

Raven smiled slightly. "That's good..." he replied before looking at Caleb and Jayden. "Well? It'll get cold if you just stare at it all morning..." The two boys eventually started eating it. They didn't say anything, but at least they were eating.

Raven finished, and picked up his, Angel and Lenne's plates when they finished up. "Well, since Caleb and Jayden are taking so long, do you two want some ice cream?" Raven asked Angel and Lenne.

Angel and Lenne both blinked but nodded, saying "Yes pwease!" Jayden and Caleb just looked up from their breakfast, not really believing that the two younger ones would get ice cream this early in the morning.

Raven smirked slightly. "Alright then..." he said, getting vanilla ice cream out of the freezer. "Do you want anything special on your ice cream, you two?"

"Can I has some chocowate sywup and spwinkles Daddy?" Angel asked.

"I want spwinkles pwease!" Lenne chirped, not at all bothered by her brother's and Caleb's looks.

Raven chuckled. "Alright then, I can do that." he answered, putting ice cream in three bowls. He put chocolate syrup and sprinkles in Angel's bowl, and just sprinkles in his and Lenne's bowls. "Here you go..." he said, giving them their bowls and spoons as he sat down next to them.

Eventually Jayden spoke up. "...don't we get ice cream too?"

Raven glanced over at them. "As soon as you finish your breakfast and ask me nicely..." he replied, continuing to eat his ice cream. Jayden sighed but started to eat his breakfast. Caleb wasn't too certain, but eventually started to eat as well. Raven chuckled slightly and continued eating. Those two were too like their fathers for their own good. He finished up his ice cream before turning to Angel and Lenne. "Is it good, you two?"

The two nodded, still eating their ice cream happily. Jayden finished his breakfast about a minute later. "...C-Can I have some...some ice cream...please...?" he asked quietly, showing Raven his empty breakfast dish.

Raven glanced over at him. "Of course you can..." he said, getting up and taking the plate from him. "Do you like anything special on your ice cream, Jayden?" he asked as he put some vanilla ice cream in a bowl for him.

"Uh-um... Can I have...cookies with it? Please?"

Raven blinked and looked at him. "You mean like mixed in to the ice cream?" Jayden nodded slightly, but didn't say anything.

Raven nodded, "Alright then, do you want sugar cookies or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate chip please," the nearly seven year old replied.

Raven nodded and pulled out a box of chocolate chip cookies. He took off his gloves and washed his hands first before touching the cookies, which took about five minutes due to his scar. He then crushed some of the cookies and mixed them into the ice cream, before handing the bowl to Jayden. "There you go..."

"...th-thanks..." Jayden said quietly as he started to eat his ice cream.

"No problem Jayden..." Raven replied, before looking over at Caleb. "Well, you gonna ask too or not?"

Irvine's son half sulked half pouted before finally asking. "...Can I have some ice cream...please..."

Raven smirked slightly. "Sure, of course you can, Caleb..." he replied, putting some more ice cream in a bowl for Irvine's son. "Do you like anything in particular on your ice cream?"

"...Chocolate syrup?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "Alright..." he said, pouring some chocolate syrup onto the ice cream before giving it and a spoon to Caleb. "There you go..."

"...thanks..." Caleb said as he started to eat his ice cream.

"No problem..." Raven replied as he sat down and continued eating his own ice cream.

The five ate in silence until eventually they were all finished. Raven collected the bowls and took them to the sink to wash up as well as their breakfast dishes. He shooed them into the living room, telling them to mind Shadow, who was sleeping on the couch. Raven washed the dishes, leaving Angel alone with the others for a moment. Shadow, unfortunately, was woken up when Jayden's curiosity got the better of him and he started poking her. She lifted her head and blinked, looking at the child in annoyance.

"...I wouldn' pokes her if I's was yous... Shadow's hurted..." Angel said when he saw Jayden poking her and, consequently, woke her up. Shadow nodded and leaned down, sniffing the tiny child thoroughly. She could smell Van on him, and narrowed her eyes slightly at the thought of the annoying Republican pilot.

Jayden blinked when the big, black, scary Organoid started to sniff at him. "...uh...hi...?" Shadow growled quietly, sniffing at him still. She wasn't entirely sure about him, but he didn't seem to be threatening her 'hatchlings', despite smelling like Van. Jayden wasn't too sure just what to do. He had never interacted with another Organoid before. He had only interacted with his Daddy's Organoid Zeke, and sometimes Thomas' artificial Organoid Beek.

Shadow sniffed at him before curling back up. Raven walked in a few minutes later, drying off his hands with a towel. "... Jayden... what did I tell you about messing with Shadow...?"

Van's son looked over to Raven when he said that. "Uh...uh... ...I, I didn't mean to! B-But I've onl' ever been 'round Zeke!" he tried to defend.

Raven chuckled. "It's alright..." he said, walking over and sitting beside Shadow. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" The kids were quiet, not quite sure just what to do. It wasn't like they had ever interacted with the ex-maverick before...

Raven sighed. "Come on now... there's got to be something you all like to do..."

Eventually Jayden spoke up again. "...c-could we g-go...see your...your Z-Zoid...?" he asked.

Raven blinked. "You guys wanna see my Geno Breaker?" The three children eventually nodded. They wanted to see the big, fearsome red Zoid up close.

Raven got to his feet. "Alright then, outside you go..." he said, shooing them outside before he and Angel followed. "Alright guys, follow me..." he added, starting to where he kept the Geno Breaker behind the house.

The children followed after him, excited and nervous at the same time, even if some of them weren't showing it. "Whoa! That's the Breaker?" Jayden said when they got to where it was kept.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, that's the Geno Breaker..." he replied, hiding his chuckle at how similar Van's son was to his father about gawking over rare and powerful Zoids.

The three Guardian Force kids all gawked at the Breaker, Jayden buzzing with excitement about actually being this close to it, Lenne was just as excited as her brother and Caleb was quietly impressed with it, now sure that his Dad's Command Wolf had done all that it could against something like this... Raven chuckled, before telling them all to back up a little. He whistled, and the Geno Breaker knelt down, lowering its head to the ground so the kids could get a better look.

"Can we touch it?" Jayden asked, wanting to actually touch the terrifying Zoid.

"Of course, Jayden..." Raven said, walking over to the group. "You guys can touch it if you want. It won't hurt you..." Jayden was the first to race off toward it, Lenne followed after him. Caleb was a little hesitant, but followed after his friends anyways. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious about the Zoid.

Raven chuckled and looked down at Angel. "I think they like the Geno Breaker, don't you think so too, Squirt?"

Angel looked up. "Yep! Dey's never been dis cwose to it has dey?"

Raven shook his head no. "Nope, I don't think they have..." Angel giggled slightly as he watched the other kids inspect the Geno Breaker. He could tell that the Breaker wasn't having very much fun with all of them poking at him and petting him, but he never did complain.

Raven walked over to the Geno Breaker and patted its muzzle. "I'm sorry... but don't worry, they won't do this forever..."

The Zoid growled sarcastically at Raven, as if he was saying 'Yeah right. What about _your_ little one?'

Raven sighed. "... well... you'll have to put up with that..." he joked slightly. The Zoid sighed, but continued to put up with the three kids touching him and jumping off of his claws...

Raven sighed. "... I'll get you a nice treat tomorrow for putting up with it..." he promised, knowing his Breaker didn't like being treated like a plaything.

The Breaker snorted, basically telling him; 'You damn better well! Or else I'm not moving for a while!'

"Okay, okay! No need to get testy!" Raven defended, putting his hands up, "I'll get you some Magnite, okay?" The Zoid growled in thought before nodding slightly. Magnite would be a nice treat.

"Good, because that's all I've got as a treat at the moment..." Raven sighed in relief.

Jayden heard him as he ran past again. "...Who you talkin' to?" he asked, not thinking that Raven would talk to his Zoid like his Daddy did.

Raven glanced over at him. "Huh? Oh, I'm talking to the Breaker..."

Jayden blinked. "You can talk to the Breaker?" he exclaimed, not thinking that it was possible.

Raven blinked. "Well... yeah... why shouldn't I be able too...?"

"W-Well...my Daddy says that, that you can't understand Zoids!" he blurted out.

Raven laughed. "Really now? He told you _that_! And just why does he think that?"

"'C-Cuz you used to blow up Zoids for fun! A-And you don't like Zoids!"

Raven chuckled. "Well that was a long time ago, Jayden..." he replied, patting his Zoid's muzzle, "I don't do that anymore..."

"...So...you like Zoids now?"

Raven nodded. "You could say that..."

Jayden blinked, not entirely convinced on what Raven had just told him. "...Why? You can't suddenly jus' like Zoids after hating them..."

"Hey now, I was forced into killing those Zoids by Prozen!" Raven defended, "Besides, I have my reasons..."

"...What reasons?" the nearly seven year old asked.

"... now that's not any of your business, now is it?" Raven replied. Jayden pouted, but knew that he couldn't argue any further. He went back over to where Caleb was waiting for him, giving him a strange look, as if asking him why he was talking to Raven.

Raven caught Caleb's look. "Well Caleb? Is there something you'd like to say?" he asked, able to get a good idea as to what he was thinking.

Caleb blinked, looking up to Raven. "...N-No..." he replied. He still wasn't very trusting of the Dark Pilot.

Raven narrowed his eyes slightly. "Really now? You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you...?" he asked in a very suspicious tone, more to rattle the child's nerves into telling the truth than anything. Caleb gulped slightly but didn't say anything. He was starting to get un-nerved, having a feeling that he knew that Raven knew that he wasn't telling the truth.

Raven rolled his eyes slightly. "Oh come on Caleb, I won't get mad at you. And didn't Moonbay tell you that if you didn't do as I said she'd turn around and come back...?" he 'threatened'.

"You wouldn't call Momma back here!" the seven year old replied, slightly fearful that Raven really _would_ call his mom back. He would rather face off against the Death Saurer than face her wrath.

Raven smirked slightly. "Wanna bet?" he replied coolly, not bluffing and more than willing to call the short-tempered Transporter. Caleb looked at him fearfully, knowing now that he would call his mom back. He had no choice but to tell the truth now, knowing that his mom would ground him for not being on his best behavior...

Raven smirked slightly, but none of the kids caught it. "So, are you going to tell me now or not?"

Caleb sulked slightly before speaking up. "...I was jus' wonderin' why Jayden was talkin' to you..." he pouted.

Raven blinked. "Why? Is there is something wrong with him talking to me?"

"...no...jus' wanted to know what about..."

"Jayden didn't think I could talk to my Geno Breaker was all..." Raven replied.

"...oh..." was all that the child said, not knowing what else to say.

Raven sighed slightly, before looking at all four kids. "You guys still want to look at the Breaker? Or would you rather do something else?"

The kids were all quiet, not quite sure just what to do. There was always something to get into at the base, but the fear of breaking something in the Dark Pilot's house kept them from doing anything _too_ rambunctious. Before any of them could speak up though, did the winds start to pick up a little. Of course, the one day that they could actually be outside a desert storm was starting to blow in...

Raven turned into the wind and saw storm clouds closing in. "Well, time to go back inside..." he sighed, shepherding the kids back into the house. Not long after they got back inside did it start to rain. "...looks like we're gonna have to find something fun to do inside..." The three GF kids just looked at him. They had no clue just what to do. Usually they just played with whatever toys were in the playroom or whatever games they felt like playing.

Raven sighed when he saw the blank stares. "Well... I can't read your minds' kids... what do you all like to do for fun?"

"...Play with our toys or...play games with each other..." Jayden replied quietly, still kind of afraid of Raven.

Raven sighed. "Okay... well, what kind of games would those be?" he asked, not wanting them to sit down and be quiet all day like they were being punished.

"...uh...um... ...I dunno...just games..." Van's son replied.

Raven sighed again. "... I can't suggest anything if you don't tell me what you like..."

"...w-well...we like to play with...with our Zoid models..." he replied quietly.

Well, it was a start. Raven turned and looked at Angel. "Angel; would you like to bring out your Zoid models so you all can play?" he suggested. The youngest of the four children nodded slightly before going to his room to fetch some of his models. He hoped that things went better this time then they did last time...

Raven got to his feet once Angel left and turned to the three children. "Now, I have a little work I have to do, so Shadow will keep an eye on you. Play nice, alright?" The three kids nodded, not wanting to do anything that would make Raven call Moonbay.

Raven nodded as well. "Good, now be nice and play fair..." he added as he walked back to his bedroom.

The kids nodded again as they waited for Angel to return back into the main room. Said toddler returned, carrying a few models with him a minute later. He still had one more trip to make to get all of the Zoids that he usually played with. Shadow kept an eye on the toys he brought out when he went to make a second trip, making sure none of the kids touched them without him being there. She didn't want to risk one of them breaking one and having him be upset.

Angel returned with the rest of his models a minute later, setting them down on the ground. He didn't say anything, remembering the last time he had asked if they wanted to play with him... Shadow growled reassuringly, not wanting him to feel upset. He needed to make friends, especially now considering his severe shyness caused by his current 'condition'.

Angel patted Shadow's muzzle before looking back to the GF kids. "...do yous wanna pway...?" he asked quietly.

Caleb sort of looked at the younger boy hesitantly. "... n-not right now..." he answered, still unsure of Raven's son.

Angel looked down slightly. That was basically as good as 'no, I don't want to play with you.' The thought saddened the toddler slightly. He wanted to have friends, but how was he supposed to make any if no one would give him a chance? Shadow growled quietly before leaning down and licking him, trying to cheer him up. She didn't want to see him feeling bad when he had done nothing wrong.

"...do yous wanna pway Jayden...?" he asked, hoping that he'd be a little more open to the idea.

Jayden was really hesitant and didn't want to, but seeing all the expensive and hard-to-find toys eventually swayed him. He nodded slightly, wanting to play with the Zoid models _very_ badly, even if it meant playing with his daddy's enemy's son.

Angel smiled slightly; glad to see that at least one of them wanted to play with him. "What do yous wanna pway?" he asked, not wanting to force him to play his favorite 'Death Saurer' game.

Jayden shrugged. "... I-I don know..." he answered, looking at all the different Zoids models.

"...well...what do yous usually pway?" Angel asked. While the boys were gathered around the models, Lenne decided to just sit at the coffee table and color in one of the coloring books her Daddy had packed for her. She wasn't that interested in the toys.

Jayden shrugged slightly. "... just... what ever... Lenne doesn't like playin' with Zoids so I play by myself..."

"...Dun your Daddy or Zeke pway wif yous?" Angel asked, finding it strange that the Hero didn't play Zoids with Jayden.

"Sometimes... he's busy a lot though..." Jayden answered, picking up the pretty blue Blade Liger and looking at it.

"...Does anyone else pway wif yous?" Angel asked. Even though he was an only child, he usually had someone to play with. Be it either Shadow or his Daddy, or even Karl and Thomas, someone would always play with him...

"Zeke does sometimes... and mommy... sometimes Irvine or Moonbay play with me..." Jayden answered.

"...well...I'll pway wif yous," the toddler said, wanting to have a friend that was roughly the same age as him.

Jayden nodded slightly. "... o-okay..." he answered, still looking at the blue Blade Liger. "Where you get so many Zoids? I only have a few..."

"Daddy mostly gets dem fo' me. He goes to many pwaces fo' his other job and gets me dem. Auntie Weese awso gets dem fo' me and Uncl' Kawl and Uncl' Thomas gets dem sometimes too. I gotted da DiBision and Uncl' Kawl's Zaber fwom dem, da Chyco Geno Sawer fwom Auntie Weese. An' Daddy jus' gotted me a Geno Sawer and a wed Zaber yesterday," the toddler explained.

Jayden blinked. "You mean your daddy gets you toys even when its not your birthday?"

"...I tinks dey were s'pposed to be birfday pwesents...but...someting bads happened to me da other day..." he replied quietly.

Jayden cocked his head. "What happened? Can't be so bad..."

The toddler looked down slightly. "...someones kidnapped me da other nigh'..." he replied quietly, not wanting to remember that night very much.

Jayden blinked. "What? Why someone do that?"

Angel just shook his head 'no' slightly. "...I dunno..." he replied.

Jayden sighed. "...that sounds scary..." he said quietly, setting down the toy he had picked up.

"...it was...but Daddy saved me, an' everyting's aww bedder now," Angel replied.

"...that's good..." Jayden said, before changing the subject, "... what do you usually play...?"

"...Shadow an' me usually pway 'Death Sawer', but we can pway waht yous want too."

"Death Sauer sounds fun!" Jayden chirped, rarely getting the chance to play due to his father and Zeke being busy all the time.

Angel smiled slightly again. "Yous gonna pway wif us Shadow?" he asked, just wanting to make sure that she was alright enough to do so. Shadow yawned but nodded, sliding off of the couch and taking her 'position'. She was tired, but a little bit of playtime wouldn't hurt her.

"Tanks Shadow..." The toddler said, hugging her arm. He turned to Caleb again, not wanting him to feel left out. "...Yous sure yous no wanna pway wif us?"

Caleb shook his head no. "... I'm sure..." he answered from where he was sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the room.

Angel sighed quietly before setting up the Zoids. "Which ones do yous wanna be?" he asked, already holding his Daddy's Geno Breaker.

Jayden immediately grabbed for the blue Blade Liger and the Ultrasaurus. "I want these!" he chirped.

"Okays! I'm gonna be Daddy's Bweaker an' Uncl' Thomas' DiBison!" the toddler said happily as he grabbed the DiBison.

Jayden nodded slightly, before spotting another Zoid. "Can I have the Saix too?"

"Sure! I no minds," Angel replied.

Jayden immediately snatched up the Saix, and also grabbed O'Connell's Surveillance Pteras and Herman's Shield Liger. "Got any more you don't wanna be?"

"I wanna be Uncle' Kawl's Zaber an' Auntie Weese's Chyco Geno Sawer, but yous can be whatever Zoids yous wanna be."

Jayden nodded, and picked the Rev Raptor and Godos models, but stopped when he picked up s silver Command Wolf. "... This looks like pictures of grandpa Dan's Wolf..." he mused somewhat.

Angel looked over to the Zoid that Jayden was looking at. "...It does? Daddy says that it's a special Zoid an' dat I has to take good cares of it."

Jayden blinked. "Why is it special? Look like any other Command Wolf..." he asked, "... 'sides the color..."

"Daddy made it by his self. He says dat, it's to 'member a special person dat saved him once."

Jayden blinked. "He did?" he asked, looking at the Command Wolf curiously.

A few minutes later Raven walked into the main room, having been flipping through a vampiric book in his bedroom. "Well, glad to see you two getting along..." he said, seeing Jayden and Angel playing with the Zoids.

Both kids looked up when they heard Raven say that. Angel nodded slightly when his Daddy said that. Jayden, however, spoke up, "...Why's this Zoid so special?" He asked holding onto the white Command Wolf.

Raven walked over and sat down beside them to get a better look. "Oh, the white Command Wolf I made? It's special because I painted it to resemble the Zoid of a special person..."

Jayden blinked. "A special person? Who?" The child asked his curiosity just as bad as his father's.

Raven sighed. "Well I think you know him very well..." he replied, "His name's Dan Flyheight..."

Jayden blinked. "What? My Grandpa? How do you know my Grandpa?"

Raven chuckled slightly at Jayden's expression. "Well, he was going to adopt me when I was around your age..."

The seven year old blinked. "...wha...? My Grandpa was gonna 'dopt you?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah, he was," he answered, "Your dad and I were almost brothers."

Jayden blinked a few times. "...you were?"

Raven nodded again. "Yeah, so in a way you should be calling me uncle Raven," he joked.

The youngster looked at him incredulously. "...Wha? No way!"

Raven chuckled and nodded. "Yes way. So in a sense I'm 'family'."

Jayden blinked again. "But wha' 'bout my Daddy? What'll he say?"

Raven sighed. "He denies the whole thing even happened. But just ask Father Leon, he was there..."

"My Daddy knows?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, he knows..." he replied, "He just denies it..."

"...Why...?" Jayden asked, not understanding why his Daddy would deny something like that.

"Because your dad doesn't like me very much... I'm sure you know that..." Jayden nodded slightly. He knew that very well. His Daddy and Caleb's Daddy were always complaining about Raven. But...this Raven...wasn't like the Raven their Dad's talked about...

Raven caught Jayden's look. "Something wrong, Jayden?"

Jayden shook his head 'no'. "...No Mr. Raven... Jus'...Jus' thinkin' 'bout what my Dad says..."

Raven sighed loudly. "... bad things... huh?" he asked quietly. Jayden nodded slightly, knowing better than to lie. He didn't want the truth dragged out him like he had done to Caleb...

Raven sighed loudly. "... I'm not about to call your dad a liar... but not all the things he said are exactly true, Jayden. Keep that in mind..." Jayden nodded, but didn't say anything else. His young mind was so confused.

Raven sighed loudly. "Well, what're you two doing? Playing?" he asked somewhat hopefully, knowing Angel's shyness often prevented him from attempting to make friends.

Angel nodded while Jayden spoke up. "Uh-huh! We were jus' goin' through all the Zoid models that he has! Angel has a lot more then I do!"

Raven chuckled. "Oh he does, does he? Doesn't Van buy you toys? He has all the money in the world it seems..." he joked slightly.

"S-Sometimes... But I usually only get toys for my birthday or for Christmas... An' Daddy's usually always busy..."

Raven blinked. "Really now? I would've thought differently... Van being the 'great hero' and all..."

Jayden sighed slightly. "...Daddy's always busy 'cuz of that... If he's not in some kinda meeting then he's on some kinda mission..."

Raven blinked. "... well that won't do..." he said, "... well if you ever get bored or lonely you could come over here. I wouldn't mind..."

Jayden blinked and looked up to Raven when he said that. "R-Really?"

Raven nodded. "Of course, as long as I'm home you can come over whenever you'd like..." Jayden nodded slightly. He would have to ask his Mommy and Daddy. He was sure his Mommy wouldn't mind but it was his Daddy that he was worried about.

"Don't worry about your dad; I'll convince him somehow if he says 'no'..."

Jayden nodded. "Okay..." He said. He could hear the argument that was going to ensue.

Raven patted both boys' heads before standing up. "You two play nice. I've got a little more work to do..." he said, before vanishing back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay Mr. Raven," Jayden replied before he left. He and Angel then started to get the Zoids all set up, since Shadow had fallen back asleep while they had been talking.

Caleb looked over at Jayden. "Jayden...why're you talkin' to them?" he asked, motioning to Angel and the direction Raven had just left in.

Jayden looked over to Caleb. "I'm jus' talkin' to them Caleb... They're not gonna hurt us..."

Caleb scoffed slightly. "How you know that?" he asked.

"Well...your Mom and my Mom trust them... They can't be as bad as our Dads say they are..."

"But Raven is evil!" Caleb protested, crossing his arms unhappily.

This time Lenne spoke up. "Caleb, he's not evil. If he was do yous tink dat he'd have a kid?" she asked, pointing out the fact that Raven had been happily married and took good care of his son.

Caleb blinked. "Uhh... well... err... s-shut up!" he huffed, looking off to the side.

Lenne giggled at him. "Yous know dat I'm wight Caleb," she said before she went back to her coloring.

Caleb glared at her slightly before huffing, looking eerily like his dad. "So... I still think I'm right..."

Lenne just giggled at him again, but didn't say anything else. Angel, who had been listening to the entire conversation, still didn't understand why the light brown haired boy kept saying that both he and his Daddy were bad people. He also wasn't sure why he didn't think he and Jayden should be friends, but because he didn't want to get into an argument and bring his Daddy back out he kept quiet

Caleb huffed and didn't say anything, pulling out a bag of cookies he had brought in his bag. Jayden picked up the Blade Liger and Command Wolf toys. "Wanna play now?"

Angel nodded. "Okays... I just gotta waked up Shadow..." the five year old replied as he picked up the tiny red Geno Breaker and walked over to where the black Organoid was sleeping. Shadow didn't react, in a sound slumber. She was healing up nicely, but was just too tired to respond.

The toddler gently shook Shadow's shoulder, trying to wake her up, but she wasn't budging. He sighed quietly before turning back to Jayden. "She's too tired... She was 'ttacked and badly hurted..."

Jayden blinked. "Really? But who could hurt her...?"

Angel shook his head slightly. "...da bad man who kidnapped me... ...He had an Organoid too... ...couldn't tell what cowor it was dough... ...he made me breathe some wierd stuff dat made me sweepy..."

Jayden blinked. "...that sounds scary..." he whined slightly.

Angel nodded slightly. It was scary, and something he never wanted to experience again. "Do yous still wanna pway? Even dough we no have a Death Sawer?"

Jayden nodded. "We don't have to play Death Sauer... we can just have a Zoids battle!"

"Okays!" Angel replied sitting down on the hardwood floor and getting his Zoids set up again.

Jayden did the same. "... I don think Ultrasaurus should be aloud..." he said, pushing the large model off to the side.

Angel nodded. "Okay den," he replied, waiting to hear the 'rules'. He hadn't played with kids his own age before...

Jayden set all the Zoids up. "... I guess we just blast each other, right?"

"...I guess...? ...never pwayed wif 'nother kid my age 'fore..." Angel replied.

"Let's just try..." Jayden replied, folding down the Blade Liger's blades for 'combat'. Angel got the Geno Breaker 'combat' ready too, though he didn't have much to do. The main thing was the Charged Particle Beam motions. That took some time, but he would manage it.

Jayden made the first move. "Blade Liger use your blades!" he chirped, moving the Liger at the Geno Breaker to 'try' and 'disable' it before it could fire.

Angel retaliated by making the Breaker 'hover' to the side and out of 'harms' way. "Use your wetwacting caws Bweaker!" the toddler countered, moving the tiny retractable claws to hook them onto the Blade Liger.

Jayden squeaked. "No! Liger get it off!" he said in a 'panic', trying to use the Liger's paws and fangs to pry the toy Breaker's claws off.

Before Jayden could get the retractable claws off did Angel take the change to fire a few of the plastic missiles. "Take dat Bwade Wiger!"

Jayden squeaked again. "Zeke use the shield!" he said, moving the little panels to look like they did with the shield deployed. The Breaker's missiles harmlessly bounced off the 'shield' that 'Zeke' had put up. Angel pouted slightly, but didn't say any. He knew that it was just a game, and needless to say, he was having fun playing with someone his own age.

While the Geno Breaker was 'busy' with the Blade Liger, Jayden 'snuck' the Saix behind it. "Irvine fire!" he chirped, the plastic missiles bouncing harmlessly off the toy Breaker.

"Ahh! Oh noes! I'll get yous fo' day Jayden!" the toddler said, swiftly pressing the release button to the retractable claws and moving the Breaker out of the way of the, what used to be hidden, DiBison. "Beek use Megawomax!" he said, firing off the barrage of tiny plastic missiles onto the Blade Liger and Saix.

Jayden blinked. "Oh no! Irvine!" he said, laying the Saix over to show it was 'downed'. "You'll pay for that!" he chirped, getting the Command Wolf lined up before firing and hitting the DiBision's leg.

Angel made the DiBison kneel down to show the damaged leg. He brought Karl's Zaber over and had it fire off one of its cannons, hitting the Command Wolf in the chest. "I got yous!"

Jayden blinked, before huffing and laying the Command Wolf on its side. "No, I got you!" he said back, making the Blade Liger lunge at the Geno Breaker, the blade making a quiet metallic clang when the metal 'blade' hit the plastic body armor and metal cockpit cover on its chest.

"Hey!" Angel exclaimed, trying to move the Breaker out of 'harms' way again. He managed to do so before he pulled out the head blade. The Breaker's eyes turned blue and started to glow, signaling the 'Shadow' had fused to it. "Now I's gonna get yous!"

Jayden blinked. "Oh no!" he said, before making the Liger jump and land on the Breaker's back with the blades down. "Now I got you!" Angel shook the Blade Liger off before using a tail smash to send it 'flying'. While Jayden was getting the Liger to stand up again, he started going through the motions of the Charged Particle Beam.

Jayden squeaked. "Oh no Zeke! Put the shield back up!" he said, putting the shield up and making the blades point forward.

Zeke pulled the shields up a second before Angel fired the Charged Particle Beam. "Take dat!"

Jayden moved the Liger out of 'range'. "Now take this!" he said, charging the Geno Breaker and 'ramming' it with the shield on.

"Ahh! You'll pay fo' dat!" the five year old said, tail putting the Breaker's shield up and 'ramming' back.

Jayden giggled slightly, 'locking shields' with the Breaker. "I don't think so!"

The two kids continued with their 'dead lock' until the two finally decided that it was a tie. "Dat was fun!" Angel exclaimed, setting the Geno Breaker down before going to collect all of the plastic missiles.

Jayden nodded. "Yeah, it was!" he chirped, cleaning up 'his' Zoids as well.

Angel smiled slightly, having picked up his half of the Zoids. "Now wha yous wanna do?" He asked, not knowing just what else to do.

Jayden shrugged. "... I don know... what do you wanna do?"

Angel shrugged slightly, not quite knowing just what to do now. "...uhm...d-do yous wanna see my woom?" he asked, figuring it be more interesting then just saying in the living room.

Jayden perked up slightly. "Okay!" he chirped, picking up half of the Zoids to carry back.

Angel picked up the other half of the Zoids. "Okays! Fowwo me!" he said, leading the way to where his room was. One of the walls had been painted red while the other three where a soft cream color. His child sized bed was a simple wooden frame with a black comforter that had red seams. The walls were lined with shelves filled with more models that he hadn't taken out or were still in the box. The Geno Saurer and red Zaber fang were sitting on the child sized desk, which had scattered coloring books and construction paper pads on it that had drawings doodled all over. The floors throughout the entire house were hard wood floors, but Angel had a simple black area rug that covered most of the floor.

Jayden immediately ran over to the desk. "Are these those models your daddy got you?" he asked, looking them over.

Angel nodded. "Yeah... He gotted dem fo' me when I came t'da base..."

"Lucky... I wish my daddy got me gifts for no reason..."

Angel blinked. "...Daddy doesn't usuwally get me tings fo' no weason... Dese 'er ware an' he gotted dem fo' me pwolly fo' my birfday…" Angel replied quietly. Jayden nodded slightly, and the two eventually ended up playing in Angel's room for a while until Raven came to see just what they were doing.

The rest of the day passed peacefully. It was around seven thirty at night and Raven and the kids were in the main room, the kids playing with some toys and Shadow. Raven kept an eye on them, making sure no fights started or any arguments got out of hand. Angel and Jayden were playing with some of his models on the area rug. Lenne was curled up beside Raven, 'making' him read her a story and Caleb was just watching the two younger boys play. All in all, their day had been pretty uneventful and no fights had broken out, which was good.

Raven read to Lenne, not bothered she was curled up beside him. He used to read to Angel all the time, so he didn't mind at all. About ten minutes later was there a knock on the door. All the children turned to look at him, knowing that it was probably Van.

Raven closed the book and handed it to Lenne. "I'll be back in a sec." he said, walking to the door and opening it. "Ah, Flyheight, late as usual," he teased, knowing he should have showed up twenty minutes ago.

Van scowled slightly at him. "Hey...it wasn't my fault that there was an emergency at one of the border villages..." he defended.

Raven rolled his eyes. "Really? Must have been a pretty big emergency for Van Flyheight the 'Great Hero' to get involved," he teased, smirking at his 'former' rival's expression.

Van just glared at him slightly. "Well...was I just supposed to leave and let some bandits raze the place?" he retorted.

"No, I suppose not," the dark pilot joked, stepping out of the way so Van could come in. "Please, come in and grace us with your presence, 'Great Hero'..." he said sarcastically, smirking at the shorter pilot's expression.

Van glowered slightly. "Shove it Raven," he replied before entering the Chen house hold. A double chorus of 'Daddy!' was what Van heard before being double 'tackled' by his two kids.

"I try," Raven replied cheekily to his first comment, before he snickered when the smaller pilot was 'attacked' by his kids. "I feel sorry for you, Van, I really do."

Van glared at Raven slightly, but knew better than to say anything with his kids right there. Caleb wandered over after a minute, clearly ready to go home. Van sighed before telling his kids to pack up, but that was made more than a little difficult when Lenne decided that she wanted her story finished first.

"But Daddy! We gotta finish da stowy!" she pouted cutely.

Raven chuckled before picking Lenne up. "How about I finish reading you that story while the boys pick up their toys? Sound good?" he asked, sitting down on the couch and setting Lenne beside him.

"Okays!" Lenne replied happily as she snuggled closer to Raven before he continued reading. Needless to say, Van was stunned. He hadn't expected his children to warm up to Raven. He watched as the boys picked up all of the Zoid models and took them back to what must have been Angel's room. Raven patted her head before opening the book back up to where they had stopped. Once he found it did he start reading again, keeping an eye on the boys as they picked up.

The three boys picked up all of the toys and about ten minutes later they were done. "Aww done Daddy!" Angel said, as he Jayden and Caleb came back out into the living room. Raven had just finished the story, so everything was all set.

Raven nodded and closed the book. "Okay then, guess you gotta go home now Lenne," he said, patting her head affectionately. "Don't forget you can come and visit whenever you want if Van gets too annoying," he joked lightly.

"Hey... Daddy's not 'noying!" she pouted again but defended her father at the same time.

"I know Sweetie; I was just kidding with you," Raven joked, gathering up her coloring books. "Oh, Lenne, I noticed you like to color a lot, so here," he said, opening a drawer and pulling out a box of new crayons, handing them to the child. "I'm sure some more crayons can't hurt."

Lenne's face lit up. She hugged Raven as tightly as she could. "Tank yous Mister Waven!" she said happily.

Raven hugged her back. "You're welcome, Sweetie. Don't draw on the walls, okay? I don't think your mommy would be happy if you did that. But drawing on Van's face when he nods of, I'm all for," he joked.

Lenne giggled when he said that. "Okays Mister Waven!" she said happily before getting off of the couch.

Raven nodded before he got up as well. "You better hurry up and get going, Van. Last I heard there's supposed to be a storm rolling in soon," he said, seeing the slightly smaller pilot was just standing around. Van nodded, ushering his kids and Irvine and Moonbay's son out to the borrowed Gustav. Angel was standing beside Raven as they watched them leave, making sure that they got out safe enough. The Base would never let it go if they learned that Raven had to help Van out if he got stuck.

Raven waved goodbye before he shut the door, sighing loudly. "Well, now we have the place to ourselves, Squirt," he smirked, before roughing up his toddler's hair.

Angel giggled, reaching his hands up to be picked up. "Guess what Daddy!"

Raven reached down and scooped up the vampiric toddler. "Tell me, Squirt. I'm doubt I'll be able to guess."

"Jayden an' me awe fweinds now!" he said happily as his dad brought him to the kitchen.

"Really now? That's good to hear!" Raven said, setting his son on his usual chair. It was good to hear that his son had finally made a friend.

Angel hummed happily. He was glad that he had a friend now. "Wha we gonna have fo' supper?" he asked.

"What do you want to eat, Angel?" Raven asked, not having had anything particular in mind.

"...uh... Can we has hamburgers?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "Of course we can, Angel." he said, going to the fridge to pull out what he'd need.

The toddler bounced in his seat excitedly. "...Did I do good Daddy? ...Dey didn't finded out... ...I twied weally hard so den dey would't see..."

Raven glanced back at Angel. "You did wonderfully, Angel. They didn't suspect a thing..." Angel smiled slightly, his tiny fangs showing though a little. He was glad to have heard that. Raven smiled back, not at all bothered with his son's fangs. He went back to making the hamburgers, knowing his son had to be hungry; he'd been too busy playing to remember he was hungry all the time.

While Raven worked on making supper something crashed through the kitchen window. It startled Angel enough that he fell out of his chair, hitting his head on the table. He started crying when that happened, his new vampire senses going haywire since they were trying to detect some sort of threat.

Raven jumped up, looking around frantically; afraid something had hurt his son. He briefly glimpsed something on the floor, but his attention was focused on his son. He immediately ran over and picked up the crying toddler, trying to get him calmed down. The five year old clung to him tightly, hiding his face in Raven's shirt. He didn't like being startled like that, and now it was even worse since he was vampire. It sounded so much louder and that made his ears hurt too. Luckily though, he hadn't cut his head open, it was just bruising slightly.

Raven ran his hand up and down his back gently. "Shh... it's okay Angel..." he tried to soothe, not wanting his son to be panicking. He could have cared less about the window, too concerned with his young son.

Angel's crying lessened after a few minutes. He was hiccupping slightly from having been bawling, but now he was starting to calm down. Eventually he turned his head to look at what had come crashing though the window. It was a rather large rock, and it looked like it had something tied to it. Raven was looking at it as well, but didn't say anything. He carried Angel into the living room, sitting down on the couch, still holding the frightened toddler. He just wanted him to calm down, and not be scared. The toddler slowly calmed down, but not enough for Raven to leave him alone for five minutes. The scent that he was getting from whatever was tied to the rock reminded him to the bad man that had kidnapped him. And that just made him uneasy and clingy.

Raven continued trying to calm him down. "Angel... calm down..." he tried to soothe, "... I won't let anything hurt you again..."

Angel nodded slightly, but didn't let go of Raven's shirt. "...it smells wike da bad man Daddy..." he said quietly, huddling closer to Raven to try and feel safe.

Raven blinked. "It does?" he asked, that not boding well in his mind.

Angel nodded slightly, still clinging to Raven's shirt. It was unsettling to have a reminder of what he had been through. He grew even more unsettled then he had been when he had been startled by the window breaking. Raven ran his fingers through Angel's hair, trying to calm him down. "It's okay... it's okay..." he tried to soothe, not wanting him to be upset, which in turn made him uneasy. But Angel didn't calm down. He was nervous, knowing that the bad man that had taken him away was so close.

Raven sighed quietly, still running his hands through his son's hair. "It's okay... it'll all be okay..." he kept repeating, trying to calm him down. Eventually Angel fell asleep, his distress finally catching up to him. At least he wasn't freaking out any longer, and Raven could finally investigate that letter.

Raven carefully got to his feet, setting Angel on the couch. He didn't want him to panic if he got the note close. He walked into the kitchen, and spotted the rock with the note tied to it. He narrowed his eyes slightly and leaned down, picking it up and pulling the note from the rock.

After setting the rock on the table did Raven sit down to read it.

It read: _'So, I see that you didn't really enjoy my 'gift'. No matter. I'm enjoying it, and watching what you do too. I'm very interested in seeing just how this all plays out, considering the second part of my 'gift'. No doubt you've found the 'vampire bite' on your son's neck by now. Usually it's just a single injection, but I thought that it'd be much more entertaining to give him the virus...and its counterpart...the Rogue virus. One of these days he's just going to...snap. And I'll be watching from the side lines to see just what you do, considering your 'job'. Just when he'll...'snap'? I'm not certain. It could be tomorrow, a week from now, a month, a year or even a few years. Happy 'hunting'._

Raven blinked when he read the note. He had to reread it a few times, just to get it to sink in. "... Angel... Angel's going t-to go Rogue...?" he had to repeat to himself, the reality sinking in. Said toddler was sleeping fitfully on the couch. He had no idea that one day he would go Rogue. Right now, the biggest problem he was concerned with was not having to 'feed' from his father again or worrying about whether or not the bad man was coming back to take him away again.

Raven reached into his pocket, pulling out the strange crystal that Ion had given him. He'd never seen or used anything like it before, but he gave it a shot. "I... I need to talk to Ion," he said, thinking that had been what the vampire had told him to say.

A moment later the green crystal started to glow slightly and it extended upward slightly into a sort of 'screen', like a mini hologram. A moment later an obviously just waking up vampire stumbled into the 'screen'. "Yeah?" he asked through a yawn, knowing that the 'hunter' that he had met earlier in the week wouldn't have contacted him unless it was important.

Raven blinked, not having expected that. He took a moment to regain himself. "I-I need to speak with you. In person," he replied, his tone deathly serious.

Ion blinked a few times, trying to wake up enough to answer back. "Alright, alright... Just...where are you?" he asked.

"My house is near the Guardian Force base in the Empire," Raven answered, "It's about an hour from the Dark River."

Ion sighed. "Of course... The furthest place from where I'm at..." he grumbled. "...I'll try to be there some time tomorrow morning. If something comes up, I'll contact you through this. You'll know if I do because it'll start to glow."

Raven nodded. "I'll likely be asleep, so just knock on the door. Don't pick the lock, or my Organoid might try and attack you," he said, knowing some vampires would pick the locks to get inside instead of waiting out in the sun.

Ion nodded. "Alrighty, I'll try to be there around ten...ish..."

Raven nodded. "Now... I got my son back from the kidnapper but... he'll be really scared of you, just giving you fair warning..."

Ion nodded. "Figured as much..." he sighed.

"... not because of that..." Raven replied, know what he was thinking.

Ion gave him a confused looked. "Then because of what?"

"... I'll... tell you when you get here tomorrow... it's a long story..." Raven said quietly, glancing out into the main room where Angel was still hopefully asleep.

"Alright," The dark teal haired vampire replied. "Well...if I'm gonna make it there sometime in the morning I better get going."

Raven nodded. "Alright, I need to get Angel to bed anyways..." he mused somewhat to himself. Ion nodded. The green crystal blurred slightly before going dull and back to normal. The toddler was still sleeping fitfully on the couch, not yet having woken up.

Raven put the crystal in his pocket before he got back up. It was going on eight o'clock, and he still had to finish making dinner. He took the rock and note and hid them in the closet of the spare room, so it wouldn't bother his son. He went back into the kitchen and finished making dinner, before walking back into the main room. He sighed and looked at his son sadly, knowing they were both living on borrowed time now.

Angel seemed to sense that Raven was watching him and he started to wake up slightly. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times before looking up at his father. Raven sighed quietly at first, knowing he couldn't tell his son. Not yet. He smiled slightly at Angel, reaching down and picking up his son. "Hey sleepy head... you ready for dinner?"

Angel blinked again when he was picked up and his Daddy spoke to him. He nodded absently, rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning slightly. "You hungry, Squirt?" Raven asked, carrying him into the kitchen, even though he already knew the answer was 'yes'.

"Uh-huh! I'm hungwy Daddy!" the five year old replied, starting to wake back up.

"Figured you'd be, Squirt..." Raven replied, setting him in his usual chair. He had already set out food on a plate for him, along with a glass of watermelon juice.

"Tank yous Daddy!" the recently 'turned' child said as he picked up his burger and started eating it. Raven nodded and roughed up his hair, before he sat down in his chair and started eating as well. He glanced at the broken window, and made a mental note to ask Ion to help him fix it when he arrived. Angel ate happily, going in for thirds and fourths this time. Raven didn't even have seconds. Instead he got up and taped up the broken window, keeping out the wind and sand until he could get it replaced.

Angel watched him and that was when he noticed that the rock and the note had vanished. "Daddy? Where'd da note go?"

Raven glanced back at his son. "I put it away, Angel. Don't worry about it."

The toddler nodded slightly. That meant that it wasn't for him to know about and that his Daddy would take care of it. "Okays Daddy..."

Raven walked over and patted his son's back after he finished taping. "Don't worry Angel; everything will be just fine..."

Angel nodded slightly before looking up to him. "...I know Daddy."

Raven nodded. "You finished, Angel?"

"Yep! Aww done now!" the toddler replied, his mood changing again.

Raven smiled slightly and cleaned up his and Angel's plates. He finished about ten minutes later, and went back to the table and gathered his son up in his arms. "Well, you ready for bed, Squirt?"

Angel nodded. "Uh-huh... Tiwed Daddy..."

"Well then, go get in your jammies and I'll do the same. Then I'll come tuck you in, okay?" Raven said as he set the toddler onto the ground.

"Okay..." the toddler replied before running off toward his room. He pulled out some pajamas; these ones had chibi Geno Saurers on them. Raven went to his room and closed the door, changing into his own night clothes. Shadow pushed the door open and plodded in, nearly making Raven jump out of his skin. He calmed down quickly though, and laid out a spare pillow and blanket on the floor for the Organoid to use; the dark pilot had the feeling Angel would end up not sleeping in his room tonight.

Angel came into Raven's room about five minutes later, carrying Miru. Raven sighed when he saw that he had buttoned up his pajamas wrong, looks like he'd have to fix that. Raven sighed and walked over to his son, picking him up and setting him on the bed. "Here, sit still Angel while I fix your jammies..." he said, unbuttoning his son's pajamas to fix them.

The toddler nodded and sat as still as he could; He yawned again and rubbed his eyes sleepily while he waited for his Daddy to fix his jammies. Raven finished a few minutes later and patted the toddler's head. "All better." he said, standing back up. He sighed quietly. "... I'm pretty sure you wanna stay in here tonight... right?"

Angel looked up to him before nodding. The rock crashing through the window had ruined any chance of the toddler sleeping in his own room tonight. Raven picked up his son and hugged him gently. "Don't worry... I won't let anyone hurt you again, Angel..."

Angel hugged back, calming down when he heard that. "I know Daddy," he replied.

Raven laid Angel back down on the bed a few minutes later. "Get some sleep, Angel." he said quietly, before turning off the lights and lying down on his side of the bed. "... I'm going to have a 'friend' over tomorrow morning, Angel. But don't worry, he won't hurt you."

The toddler blinked his glowing eyes when his Daddy said that. "...A fwiend...?"

Raven nodded. "You remember Ion? I told you about him."

Angel thought for a minute before nodding. "I 'members..."

"Well, he's coming over tomorrow morning. You'll probably still be asleep..."

"...why he comin over...?" Angel asked, confused and slightly worried.

"We just need to talk about some things, Angel, grown-up stuff... nothing to worry about..."

The toddler nodded slightly before curling up under the blankets to go to sleep. The vampiric child fell asleep shortly after closing his eyes. Raven fell asleep soon after, sleeping soundly until about half way through the night. He started to have nightmares, and woke up several times before dozing off again. Every time Raven woke up Angel would wake up slightly. And every time he would have to snuggle closer to Raven to try to fall back asleep again. Raven didn't mind in the slightest, and eventually fell back into a somewhat decent sleep. He slept well past sunrise, completely forgetting that he was supposed to wake up early.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope you all liked this chapter! It's a bit longer than I had anticipated, but there was just no good cut off point other than this one. So, how'd you all like Raven babysitting ;p I bet a lot of you were thinking that it'd be complete chaos at the Chen household ;p But the poor dear :( Receiving that note was the last thing that they were expecting :( Hopefully Ion knows some more about it and can enlighten Raven. You'll just have to wait and see next chapter! Please Review! They make my day! :)


End file.
